SasuHina Month 2016
by kimmibers
Summary: A collection of SasuHina fanfics wrote by myself for the daily prompts! I warn you they will be late but I am determined to cover every day so bare with me please...
1. Her Chosen Knight

**Hey Readers! Thank you for choosing my Fanfic to read :) I really hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it! My inspiration here was a few things so think Game of Throes meets Robin Hood meets A Knights Tail lol I really struggled with the idea of seeing Sasuke as your typical 'knight in shinning armour' type and keeping him character, I tried to not make him too OOC so I'd love hear your feedback in the reviews if you think he is too OOC and where you think I could improve in the future! Typically I'm already posting this late lol but as i promised I will be trying my damn hardest to cover every day so don't worry if I am late! So without further a do, I hope you enjoy! And pls do review I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **Her Chosen Knight**

The Princess Hinata Hyuga of the land of Fire stood in front of the long mirror beside the window in her dressing room, letting her faithful hand maidens Tenten and Ino get her dressed for the party this evening. Hinata was nearing the age of 18 and knew the tournament approaching in the next coming day was a not only a celebration of her birthday, but also whoever were to win the competition would win her hand in marriage. This however was not public knowledge otherwise any simpleton would try and win her hand and her father the King, Hiashi Hyuga would not want that. Hinata could not marry any simple being, the man she was to marry had to be of Nobel birth, however he could not be a too Nobel, like a Prince for example because then he would be too high of a rank and over rule Hinata's ranking: A King over rule's a Queen in a deck of cards, just as in life. That's why only knight's were allowed to enter the tournament.

 _Flashback_

Hinata however had a plan, last week Hinata had pleaded with her every faithful friend friend and stable boy, Kiba to take her into the village on the outskirts of town while she was in disguise. She had heard many tails and rumours from the maids in the castle that a certain man had returned there, in fact she had known him in her childhood. He was of Nobel birth himself, they'd never talked at least not that she could remember, he was known for being cold and hard but she could think of no other plan other than to run away and she didn't want to runaway from her throne, her birth right and her people.

Kiba was unsure of her plan, he knew of the man she spoke of straight away and tried desperately to convince his princess that she should stay away from such a man. But hearing his Princess beg him to take her to the rouge's last known location, Kiba could do nothing but saddle up their horses and lead the way.

Sasuke sat in the corner of the bar, that resembled more a barn than a bar, he sat here so he was able observe the hovel around him and no one was able to to attack him and him companions from behind. He preferred to keep his travelling cloak hood up hiding his rugged jet black hair, he was in need a hair cut. He nursed his warm beer, if you call it that? It tasted more of piss.

"This is great!" His travelling companion Naruto Uzumaki, and 'best friend' joined him at the table.

"Yes, a delightful establishment." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto had a way of seeing the joy in every situation, it got annoying, fast! They had been travelling back to the land of Fire for many months and this had been the first time they had ventured in a 'bar' in at least 5 weeks which was why Naruto was so happy to be here.

"Baka it smells like horse shit in here!" Sakura, another travel companion of Sasuke's and very good medic they had met who now travelled with them hit Naruto across the back of the head.

Saskue looked to the door and frowned seeing a rather odd pair walk into the bar. The male looked like he belonged, the female who walked behind him though did not. She wore peasant clothing but something in the way she carried herself told Sasuke she was no peasant and the way her male companion stood in a protective stance only made him even more suspicious.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked seeing Sasuke puzzled face she looked over her shoulder and also saw the odd pair at the door.

Sasuke watched as the male looked around the bar as if looking for someone, it wasn't until the female caught his eye that Sasuke realised who she was. Sasuke sat up straight away, he could never forget those eyes, those eyes that had begged the King to not take the 'Uchiha' name from the Noble books and all but sentence him to a life of a rogue. She had never spoken to him directly, but indirectly she had done all she could for him when he was a young boy. So why was the Princess seeking him out now? Sasuke thought as the male the Princess walked to their table.

As the two walked passed other tables others patrons would make rude comments obviously thinking Hinata was just some pretty young woman and not their Princess, the male who she was with tried to say some comments back but with one look off the Princess his retorts were silenced and their walk continued. As the two finally approached the table Sasuke looked at the pair aloofly.

"You should not have come to a place so dangerous Princess." Sasuke stated.

"H-How did you know-"

"Princess?" Naruto nearly looked at the young woman had walked to their table.

"Shut up!" The male who was with her. "Don't let everyone hear." Looking around him to make sure no one heard.

"You may look like a peasant but those eyes of yours will always be your downfall." Sasuke told her as if they had not been interrupted. "You're male companion is right to worried, this place is dangerous. Why would you come to this place?" Sasuke took a sip of his drink and indicated with his hand encouraging her to sit down. The man with her rapidly took his cloak off and placed it on the bench so she would not dirty herself and rapidly moved out the way to allow her to sit.

"That won't blow her cover at all stable boy."

"Shut it Uchiha scum."

"Kiba." Hinata placed her hand on her friends arm and looked at him warmly, "Sir Uchiha is correct, you are treating me too Nobel and are bringing too much attention to me. Please go order me a goblet of wine, something for yourself and whatever Sasuke's companions would like too." Hinata handed Kiba a silk purse and turned her attention back to the rouge opposite her. Kiba gruffly left mumbling under his breath.

"Perhaps we should help Kiba bring the drinks over Naruto." Sakura suggested to Naruto diplomatically, sensing that whatever the Princess needed to say she wanted to ask Sasuke alone.

Hinata sat looking at the table suddenly feeling very nervous, their was something in the way Sasuke Uchiha was looking at her that made her feel he could see into her very soul. Perhaps Kiba had been right to warn her about this man after all? Would he help her? If he didn't she would have to marry a man who could be twice her age or worse, a complete stranger. Hinata feeling nervous grabbed hold of Sasuke's drink and downed the liquid in one, her eyes opened wide as the liquid hit her tongue it tasted revolting, how had he drank this? But she kept drinking, she needed to calm her nerves somehow, slamming the now empty goblet on the table Hinata could to nothing but cough and splutter.

Sasuke watched as the Princess all but gagged at the disgusting warm beer, he was impressed she didn't heave it back up.

"So, now you have that out the way, why are you here?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest smirking at her.

"Y-You are aware of the tournament next week?"

"The whole kingdom is celebrating their beloved Princesses birthday." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her jokingly.

"I wish they wouldn't, I wish I could stay a child forever." Hinata looked at her fingers and started tapping them together in a nervous twitch. "The tournament is just a front, who ever will be the winner will win my hand in marriage." Hinata looked at Sasuke's face to try and gauge his emotions at the prospect of the sudden information and saw none, "I don't want to be marry just anyone, I want marry someone I love. I know it seems childish and foolish, I'm a princess after all but if my people loved me as much as my fathers advisor's say they do wouldn't they rather see me in a happy marriage than in a miserable one? If my mother were alive today she would never allow this."

"That doesn't answer my question Princess, why come here? To me?"

"I-I need you enter the tournament, to win the tournament for me. I-I don't want you to marry me or anything." She blushed seeing his startled face. "I-I just want to win my own hand in marriage. We strike a deal. I can pay you to fight for me, I can't fight the way you can, although my cousin has taught me some basics secretly its nothing compared to what I'd need to win against trained knight's. You'd get to stay in the castle grounds, there is parties involved but I'd make sure you were well catered for, tailored and had the appropriate equipment, anything you need is at your disposal."

"What if I don't want money?" Sasuke inquired.

"W-What do you want then?"

"The name of the Uchiha restored."

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's price for doing the tournament in her place. The Uchiha name had been taken from the Nobel books because his older brother had killed their whole family apart from Sauske, who had luckily been sleeping in the castle that awful night. Hinata had begged her father to let the name stay in the books because he was proclaiming Sasuke just as bad as his brother even through he had done nothing wrong but had the same last name as his brother. Within 24 hours Sasuke had gone from the kingdom along with the Uchiha name.

Rumours of Sasuke spread to the castle, throughout the years of becoming stronger, finding his brother and killing him in revenge for bringing down their family and destroying their good name.

"I-I will see your good name restored." Hinata gave him her word, he deserved as much. Sasuke nodded.

"Then we have a deal Hyuga Princess, I will be your Knight."

 _End of Flashback_

Hinata looked at her reflection in the mirror, Tenten and Ino had done a marvellous job with her dress, hair and make up. The light violet silk dress glistened under the candle light, her new womanly body curved with silk and the corset under her dress accentuated her curves even more. The gown hung off Hinata's shoulder's showing off her long hair which her hand maidens had painstakingly curled and added a gold leaf vine headpiece of delicate flowers with crystals, pearls and amethyst.

Hinata felt like she was a doll that she use to play, a show piece. Perhaps that's all she will come soon? A show piece to one of these men if Sasuke Uchiha did not win the contest for her? Because who's to say that if whoever does win would not want the crown for themselves? Who wouldn't want to be King if given the chance?

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Tenten asked seeing her friends saddened face. Tenten and Ino may just be her hand maidens, but Hinata had always told them and treated them as her equals, so much so she refused to let them call her 'Your Highness' or 'Princess' to them she was simply, Hinata.

Hearing a knock at the door Ino allowed Shino, Hinata's personal butler to enter.

"The King is awaiting your entrance at the party now Your Highness." Shino bowed. Hinata smiled warmly at Shino in the mirror she didn't know how many times she told him to call her just Hinata but he still insisted on calling her 'appropriate titles'.

Hinata held out her hand again to the next knight, he kissed her had leaning a smear of spit. Hinata cringed, she really hoped he didn't win the tournament, what was his name? Toneri Ōtsutsuki, she'd have to remember him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The announcer proclaimed. Hinata hurried to wipe away the other knight's spit of her hand and held out the other hand in its place. Looking up Hinata's eyes widened recognising the knight the new knight immediately.

"Your majesties." Sasuke bowed. Sasuke and Hinata didn't take their eyes off one another as Sasuke gently kissed her knuckle.

"I hope I win this tournament for you princess." He stood up suddenly feeling over whelmed being in the castle again, the last time he had been in the throne room he had been 8 years old and had been stripped of his name by the King sitting in front of him. He would have to keep in control of his emotions well otherwise his eyes would flash red, his sharingan, a dead give away he was in fact the only living Uchiha and not Naruto Uzumaki he was Pretending to be.

"I hope so too Sir Uzumaki." Hinata replied smiling at him warmly.

Hiashi looked between the pair and smiled thinking to himself this arrangement might not be such a bad match after all, little did he know.

* * *

As the party continued Hinata was made to dance with each knight there were 35 knights in total, another way to show her off. Hinata had her toes trod on too may times to count, she was sure if she looked under her dress she would see blood on her shoes.

"Sasu-"

"Naruto" Sasuke corrected quickly looking around the dance floor seeing if any of the couples around them had heard the Princesses slip of his real name.

"Sir Uzumaki," Hinata blushed, "I was very pleased to see you arrived safe, do have everything you require."

"mmm." Hinata assumed that meant yes. She followed his lead as he lead her in their dance around the dance floor in the waltz number and was very happy to note he didn't tread on his feet once.

"You realise your dress is see-though?"

"W-What?" Hinata looked down shocked. "N-No my father instructed me to wear this dress." Hinata blushed.

"Mmmm. Well I suppose it's a good job your hand maidens spotted that it was in time. If you don't wish to marry I suggest to make sure you don't let him make a spectacle of you." Hinata nodded her head in understanding and with that he bowed leaving her to dance with the next knight.

* * *

Hinata sat on her throne beside her father wearing a red velvet dress, a dress which she had chosen herself after last nights fiasco. She hoped the information she had given Ino this morning to send to Sasuke would reach him in time for his fight this morning.

Sasuke was preparing himself in his own tent, Sakura and Naruto were with him also, they were part of his entourage as a knight. Naruto was to play the part of his squire and helped him prepared his amour for each event and Sakura ensured if he was to get any injuries he would be able to continue in the tournament as planned.

"You realise in the space of 7 days we could bring back your family honour." Naruto told Sasuke handing him his helmet, his last piece of armour he needed.

"I'm well aware Dobe." Sasuke sighed, not needing a history lesson into his own family. He was thankful that Sakura and Naruto had joined him and aided him in the his endeavour, don't get him wrong, but he also felt that this should have been his own battle. However Sakura and Naruto were stubborn and had both disagreed with Sasuke and would have followed him anyway so he had no choice but to let them help him with this plan to win the tournament. Using Naruto's name was Naruto's idea, the Uzumaki name was Nobel after all and little was known about Naruto, not even what he looked like so that knowledge was secure.

"Excuse me? I have a message for Sir Uzuamki." A female voice called from out side the tent. Naruto opened the tent the door letting in the thin young woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she bowed to Sasuke respectfully and handed him over the sealed envelope she had been instructed to give to the knight alone and left without another word. Sasuke opened the note and began to read the delicate handwriting.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked impatiently trying to read over his shoulder.

"It's off the Princess, she's telling me how to beat my opponent in code."

Sasuke stood over his opponent within 3 minutes he had won his fight already, the fastest of the day so far. Sasuke looked up to to the King and bowed who stood and applauded and to the Princess beside him who gave him a secret smile and bowed her head towards him. He walked towards his tent knowing he could have won that fight without her knowledge, but with her knowledge he won it much faster and saved himself considerable time and energy for the days to come, perhaps they could make a good team together? He found himself thinking.

* * *

After the first day of fighting the knights who were uninjured joined the royal family in the feast hall. Sasuke watched and heard as princess Hinata was ogled by the many knights around him each one proclaiming he would win the contest for her and each time Hinata would blush smile at them. He could see how each proclamation made her feel uncomfortable, some considerably more so than others. Especially a knight by the name of Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke had never seen so many grown men fight over one piece of meat it was maddening.

Hinata closed the door to her private chamber and sat herself at her mother's dressing table, picked up her hair brush and began to brush her long hair.

"You know,-" Hinata dropped her hair brushed in fright and looked around to see Sasuke perched on her window sill.

"S-Sasuke? W-What would people say if they saw you in here?"

"Who's going to find out? I won't tell and I have a felling you won't either. Anyway relax, nothing like that is going to happen." He indicated to bed, making Hinata turn bright red immediately.

"H-How did you get in here?"

"I climbed up the wall." He shrugged like it was the most simplest answer in the world. Hinata ran to window and looked from the drop to Sasuke and back again.

"B-But that's at least a 60 foot drop."

"Hn. You're very observant Princess aren't you?" Sasuke sat on her bed smirking at her. "Do you want to hear why I climbed 60 feet or not?" Hinata nodded sat back down at her mother's dressing table hesitatingly.

"I think you should wear my favour."

"Your favour?"

"Mmmm, that way all those pesky knights won't keep declaring themselves to you every night. I see how much it makes you feel uncomfortable, I'm here to win this tournament for you why not make it a little easier for you too?"

"We'd have to make a show of it though."

"I agree and I think we should fake a romance that would make them back off even more, including your father."

"Do you not think that is a little too much?" Hinata blushed even more at the thought.

"Do you want the knights to think they still have a chance with you and your father to still be parading you in see-through dresses?"

"I see your point." Hinata coincided. "Tomorrow it is."

Sasuke stood up from her bed and closed the distance between them.

"Remember Princess," He placed his fingers under her chin making her look in to his eyes, "Make it convincing for your sake."

* * *

During the Kunai throwing round the next day Sasuke had been doing this skill for years, in fact this was second nature for him. Getting bulls-eye on each target was beyond easy him, what was strange for him was hearing the crowd chant 'Uzumaki Naruto' rather than his own name, he'd have to get use to that. He was joint top of the leader board board with Toneri Ōtsutsuki by the end of the day.

However this was not what Sasuke's challenge was today, his personal challenge now was he had to make a show of giving Hinata his favour. Walking up to the wooden stage where King Hiashi sat on his throne and Princess Hinata sat beside him. Sasuke noted beside Hinata were many tokens knights had given her, some were jewellery and very ostentatious (nothing like the Princess Sasuke had come to know, not that he could claim to know much about her) others were a pieces of tapestry from their clan: a statement of their wealth. Each favour had been placed in the hand maidens hand, one Sasuke recognised as the one who had delivered Hinata's message on how to beat his first opponent during his first fight.

Sasuke bowed to the King as he was of higher ranking, then turned to Hinata and bowed to her also. Naruto knowing this was his cue came running to his 'master' with his favour in his hands, the crowd murmured wondering if their Princess would grace this Knight with accepting his gift or pass it to her hand maiden like she had the rest.

Naruto bowed to the royal family and the Nobility behind them then handed Sasuke the favour he was to give to Hinata. Sasuke took the simple flowered crown from Naruto and strode up to Hinata. The crowd sniggered seeing the simple gift, seeing their Princess throwing away jewellery before they assumed she would also hand over such a simple crown.

"It would honour me Princess, if you would grace me by wearing and accepting my favour." Sasuke held out the flowered crown.

Hinata looked from the flowered crown to Sasuke's face then back to crown.

"Sir Uzumaki, I fear such a crown I could do no justice, it is very beautiful." Hinata touched the red rose petals, feeling their silky touch.

"If you could not wear them, then no woman could ever do them any justice."

"Would you be so kind and place the crown on my head Sir Uzumaki?" Hinata asked. The crowd and the nobility began to gossip around them as the Knight known as Uzumaki Naruto placed a crown of red roses on their Princesses head.

"I have a favour for you also Sir Uzumaki." Hinata smiled at Sasuke warmly. Sasuke had not expected that, the plan was for him to give her a favour only. Hinata stood off her throne and removed her gold chain with a tear drop shaped ruby hanging off from it, Sasuke took note of the red stone, its reference and meaning to the sharingan. Hinata placed her arms around Sasuke and attached the necklace around his neck.

Sasuke breathed in her perfume, what probably took only a few seconds felt like a lifetime for Sasuke. Hinata smelt like a mixture of lavender and honey, summer days gone by and childhood memories; he had to urge himself to not wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, she was intoxicating. Hinata pulled away all too soon for his liking and once their eyes connected Sasuke knew Hinata had felt the connection too from the blush on her face.

* * *

The third day of the tournament was a much needed rest day for the knights, Sasuke however didn't need a rest he knew he could win this tournament with his eyes closed, the only way he couldn't was if his cover was somehow found out.

Sasuke climbed up the wall to Hinata's room, his plan for today was to spend time with her. They were to be seen as much as possible so the other knights would know she was his and his alone. Sasuke pulled himself over the window sill and in to the open window. Sasuke paused in the room seeing the still sleeping Princess asleep in her bed, her hair lay splayed on her pillow around her. Sasuke made an obvious noise with his foot waking Hinata immediately.

Hinata stirred from her sleep and sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes thinking Ino and Tenten had woken her up as they usually did.

"Morning Princess." Hinata screamed hearing the Uchiha's voice and quickly covered her chest and startled feeling Sasuke's hand cover her mouth. Sasuke in his hurry to cover her mouth now found himself lay on top of the Princess Hinata with just her muslin nightie and bedding sheet to separate them, their bodies pressed together in too many ways he should be allowed to think and her intoxicating smell was making him think thoughts that were not appropriate for such a time in the morning.

"I am going to remove my hand now, so don't scream again." Sasuke whispered down at her.

"Your Highness I heard a scream are you alright?" Shino knocked on the door. Hinata nodded her head slowly at Sasuke and ever so gently he removed his hand from over her mouth.

"Y-yes I'm fine Shino, I just thought I saw a mouse." Hinata replied, with Sasuke still on top of her their breaths mixed together and their eyes never lefted the other.

"Would you like me to call for aid."

"No it was just my imagination, would you ask Ino and Tenten to prepare my bath please, I would like to prepare for the day."

"As you wish your Highness." Sasuke moved his hand that had been covering her mouth only moments ago, to her hair. Ever so gently he moved his fingers through her hair, something only her mother had ever done.

"Are you incapable of knocking like a normal person?" Hinata breathlessly asked.

"Where would be the fun in that." Sasuke smirked down at her at her. The pair heard Hinata's hand maiden's begin to fill her bath in her private bathroom and Sasuke reluctantly retreated from her bed.

"We need to be seen to spend time together today so once you're dressed seek me out Princess." And with that said he climbed back out her window and left. Hinata lay back down on her pillows with a smile on her face.

* * *

A couple hours later Hinata did just that, walking through the knights encampment she could feel their eyes on her as she walked past them, each one stopped what they were doing wondering what the princess would be doing in their encampment.

"She's here, she's here." Naruto piratically shouted into the tent at Sasuke.

"Way to be cool and calm about it Baka." Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"Your Highness," Sakura tried to curtsy. Sasuke opened the flap off the tent and quickly tried to flatten his hair down and straighten his shirt.

"Holy shi-"

"Princess Hinata, you honour me this morning with your presence." Sasuke smirked at her, interrupting Naruto's potty mouth.

"I had heard it was the knights rest day today and had hoped we could spend the day together?"

"I see you are wearing my favour." Sasuke touched the small red rose crown that was gently woven in to her straight hair.

"I see you are wearing mine." Hinata gently placed her hand on the ruby that lay on Sasuke's chest. "Don't loose this favour Sir Naruto, it's worth more than it's weight in gold to you." She looked at him as if trying to tell him something more.

The pair walked around the castle grounds with their arms linked, followed by Ino, Naruto and Sakura as the chaperones. Sasuke made a show of whispering into her ear every time they would see another knight would pass by, at first he whispered nothing of importance to her for example, the weather today was a nice but gradually as the hour progressed Sasuke began to whisper other things making her laugh and even blush when he told he liked the way her hair looked messy in the morning.

As the morning turned in to afternoon and the sun started to beam down on the four of them. The heat began to take it's toll on Hinata in her heavy dress.

"Perhaps we should find some shade Hinata?" Ino suggested seeing Hinata struggling in the heat.

"I know! Let's go for a swim!" Naruto declared.

"I don't think that would be appropriate for the Princess to be seen swimming with-"

"I would love that." Hinata cut off Ino and shocking the trio entirely, "In fact, I know the perfect spot. It's quite a ride though, I hope you wouldn't mind that?"

Within the hour Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba and Hanabi (Hinata's little sister) were all riding on horse back through one of the dense forests that was near the castle grounds. Tenten had seen to it that the palace kitchens had provided them with enough food and drink for the day. The King had learned of their little outing and had insisted on Hinata taking some of the palace guards with her, but Hinata had insisted she needed none after all she had Sir Uzumaki with her, who else could she possibly need? And who would want to harm their princesses? 'Naruto' had assured the King he would ensure the Princesses would return safe and well and apparently that was all the assurance the King had needed to let them go.

Sasuke urged his horse forward to walk along side Hinata's who was up front, she smiled at him as he came a long side her.

"I love this forest," She told him, "I feel I piratically grew up in here. I ran away so many times in this forest only to be found again by my cousin Neji."

"Why did you run away?" Hinata looked ahead almost longingly at the forest around her.

"Many reasons. You were one of them," She glanced at him, "The war was another. I wanted to join and help, may people don't know that my cousin Neji taught me to fight too, nothing to what a trained knight can of course otherwise I'd be in the tournament myself. But I wanted to go to war and fight with my people, show them that their monarchy will stand with them and beside them even on the battle field."

"I think that's very commendable."

"You think? Neji thought so too when he found me running away and went in my place instead. However Neji never came back from the war, he died saving Tenten, took a Kunai to the back and straight through his chest for her. She had followed him and ran away from the palace too, they were so in love. She's never been the same since she's returned, I blame myself if I hadn't have-"

"Hinata, you shouldn't tarnish his sacrifice like that, he sacrificed himself for love. He went to war for his love for his cousin and he died in place of the woman he loved, I would do the same if I were in his shoes. There is no better death for a man than knowing you have saved the woman you love."

Hinata looked at Sasuke like she was seeing him in a new light, perhaps he was right? Was she tarnishing her cousins sacrifices unknowingly?

"Thank you Sasuke, I shall bare your words in mind."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled back giving Hinata chance to think over everything that was said.

Not long after their conversation Hinata paused at what looked like a wall of ivy, jumping down off her horse Hinata moved the ivy to one side and pulled the her horse through the stone archway. Sasuke followed her lead next with the rest of their party following after. With Hinata in his sight up ahead Sasuke could see the stones on the wall gradually becoming wetter and wetter the further they went in to the stone tunnel. Daylight could be seen up ahead along with the sound of crashing water, suddenly Hinata disappeared from Sasuke's sight startling him. Sasuke pulled on his horses rains quickly, trying carefully not to slip on the wet stone under foot, it wasn't until he came to the end of the stone tunnel he realised where Hinata had gone.

Sasuke stopped in his strides looking all around, Hinata had lead them through a tunnel that opened out behind a cascading waterfall. To his left Hinata was making her way down the worn stone cliff path that lead to a grass field below full of wild flowers and a river from what Sasuke could make out so far.

With careful steps Sasuke followed the Princess down the stone path to the wild flower meadow below. Once he was finally on stable ground he took off his houses rains and gave him a tender pat for a job well done. His horse and Sasuke had over come many hard ships together through the years and their bond was strong so when Sasuke let him loose he knew without a doubt he would always come back at his call. However what he did not expect was his horse to go over to the Princess and nuzzle into her hair, Sasuke smirked at his horse, can a horse pick up on it's masters desires he wondered?

"He is a charmer isn't he." Hinata giggled stoking Sasuke's horse.

"You think? I have to say I'm in complete shock, this is the first time he's ever let anyone else but myself and one other touch him." Sasuke stared looking at his stallion bewildered.

"Who was the other?"

"Arh, his original owner, my older brother Itachi, but horse riding was never his strong suit so Itachi gave him to me." Hinata and Sasuke stroked the Stallion on either side both looking at the other from across its back.

"I wou-" Hinata began to talk until they heard stones began to fall in the water and Naruto cry out many words of profanity and come crashing down in to the water.

The group all sat together and talked merrily enjoying the summer afternoon sun whilst eating, Naruto was infections with his laughter and had them all crying with laughter at his stories of their travels on many occasions. Sasuke found himself often looking at Hinata and watching the way she would laugh at Naruto as if she was enraptured by him at times, he found he didn't like that, a feeling within him grew, a feeling he couldn't seem to place as of yet all he knew was he'd never wanted to punch Naruto so hard in his life before.

"You are staring at her." Sakura whispered at Sasuke.

"At who?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes of Hinata who was listening to Naruto telling her of the time Sasuke and himself had somehow found themselves in a female bath house.

"I think you know who I'm talking about?"

"Do you think the Princess and Naruto make a good match?"

"No, I don't. I think that's your jealousy talking."

"Me jealous? Of Naruto?" Sasuke scoffed. Sakura smirked knowingly at Sasuke, she knew him all too well, they had been travelling together for over 6 years together by now. "I wonder if the King would be happy if she did marry the real Naruto Uzumaki then?" She pretended to ponder, Sakura did not need to worry if the rest of the party heard her say Sasuke's and Naruto's real name they were all Hinata's trusted friends and would tell no one.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke clenched his hands into fists with his sharingan flaring he quickly walked over to Hinata and Naruto who were currently laughing whole hardheartedly together.

"Move Dobe." Sasuke ordered staring down at the man he his once called his best friend.

"Eh? Sasuke, I was just telling Hinata-"

"I don't care shove off." Sasuke pushed Naruto unceremoniously away from Hinata so he could sit by her.

"Sasuke, that was unkind." She looked down at him as Sasuke lay on his side and absent-mindedly began to play with her hair as he had this morning.

"I don't care, he'll get over it. I feel much better now that I have your attention and he doesn't."

"I-I'm going to go for a swim," She stammered, "Are you coming?" She invited after a couple of minutes.

"Would that be proper for a Princess?" He smirked.

"Why do you think I chose this spot?" She smiled down at him knowingly. "I use to play here as a child with Neji, we would come here often and escape from the palace. Come on." She stood up, brushed herself off and offered her hand out to help Sasuke stand.

"Oi where you two going?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke and Hinata walking away from their circle.

"For a swim, it's what we came as this way for right?" Hinata laughed seeing their shocked faces.

Sasuke and Hinata laughed hearing their friends shocked answers and calls back as Hinata and Sasuke made their way to the water edge. Sasuke began to unbutton his black dress shirt thankful to get out it in the heat and pulled it over his head throwing it to the side of the grass embankment. Hinata looked at the Uchiha before her, she had seen a half naked male before but that had only been her cousin Neji, and he had never had an effect on her as seeing Sasuke was now. Sasuke's chest and back was very muscular, all those rumours throughout the years that he'd become strong to defeat his brother were not wrong, however Sasuke was also littered with many scars. Hinata was struggling not to want to touch each and every one of them.

Sasuke paused undoing his trousers and looked at the Princess biting her lip looking at his half naked body.

"Liking what you see Princess?" He teased, making her face turn a red.

"I-I. N-No. I-I was just...Could you help me remove my dress?" Hinata turned with her back now facing him and pulled her long straight hair over one shoulder. Sasuke gulped at her question and silently walked to where she stood, with shaking fingers Sasuke began to undo her corset backed dress. Her sweet honey and lavender scent hit him all over again and he found himself drawn to her alluring neck, he was like a bee drawn to a flower seeking her out. He trailed his mouth delicately from her ear down her neck, pulling at her dress at the same time he loosed the string at the back letting the fabric fall the ground.

Hinata gasped at the sensations Sasuke's mouth on her neck was causing her, Sasuke then ripped her muslin petticoat in two to reveal her lace panties and corset bra to him. He stood in front of her looking down at her body. Hinata should of felt mortified, she should not be doing this, her body should only be for her husbands eyes only, instead she found herself proudly looking up at the Uchiha rouge. Hinata touched Sasuke's shoulder's first then trailed her fingers down his collar bone, his breast bone, trailed the 'S' of each of his abs until she came to his trousers. Sasuke watched as Hinata's hands shook ever so slightly undoing his trousers, his whole body was aware of her every movement anywhere she had touched him just a moment ago tingled with electricity. Sasuke had never been with a woman before, he'd never found them remotely interesting or worth his attention; until now. Hinata looked into his eyes and bit her lip as she let go of his trousers dropping them to the ground. Without a word between them Hinata took hold of Sasuke's hand and led him to the water, they swam till they both couldn't feel the bottom of the river. Sasuke pulled her towards him and pressed her back against large boulder, Hinata gasped in delight as Sasuke positioned himself between her legs and wrapped them around his hips. Instinctively Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck pulling his body even more flush against hers. Their breaths deliciously mingled together as they looked deeply at each other, Sasuke moved his hand from the boulder that was currently holding him steady, to the back of Hinata's neck. Seemingly at the same time they both closed their eyes and Sasuke pressed his mouth to Hinata's. Their first kiss was gentle and passionate, Hinata had never been kissed by a man before and she was glad Sasuke was her first, he was an unbelievable kisser, she followed his lead when he opened his mouth; she opened hers also, in the next heart beat he opened his mouth again but this time he swirled his tongue into her mouth causing Hinata moan out loud, such a wanton act for a Princess but with Sasuke the act felt nothing short of amazing that the next time he did it Hinata could not help but swirl her tongue against his own making Sasuke groan too. They repeated this rhythm many times, Hinata lost count until Sasuke had to breathlessly pull away and looked at Hinata with lust filled eyes and his flaring their sharingan red at her. Hinata licked her lips savouring the taste of him still on her lips and brought her hand to one of his cheeks looking at him longingly in the eyes.

"Why are your red? I thought the sharingan only came out when an Uchiha was in battle or when you lost someone you loved?" Sasuke looked at the Princess and shook his head wondering if he should tell her the real reason the sharingan appears when it does for an Uchiha? Perhaps now was the time to be honest with her they had just kissed and were in each others arms now.

"There is another reason," he paused brushing his body against hers and felling her ample bosom press against him seductively "Love is a powerful emotion too, it is strong enough to change our eyes because of our desires to protect or be reunited with our loved one."

Hinata and Sasuke stared at each in compete silence as Hinata tried to comprehend the weight of the words the Sasuke had just told her. Did he mean he loved her?

Within moments Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Hanabi had joined them splashing all around them and just like that the pair broke away from one another to join their friends, their spell was broken.

For the rest of the afternoon the men were jumping in the water to see who could make create the biggest splash while the girls would laugh at their silly antics. As the girls lounged in the shallows braiding each others hair and splashed about with Hanabi as she couldn't swim with her only being 9 years old. She was another reason Hinata was reluctant to run away, Hanabi looked up to her older sister in many ways and as didn't remember their mother because she died from childbirth complications giving birth to her Hinata was more like her mother in many ways than she was her older sister.

By early evening the group packed up their belongings on their horses and with Hanabi on Hinata's knee they rode back to palace tired and weary from their long and fun filled day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Toneri Ōtsutsuki bowed before king Hiashi Hyuga in the large throne room in the Hyuga castle.

"Sir Ōtsutsuki, you have asked for a meeting with myself. What do you wish to discuss?" King Hiashi asked.

"I wish to ask for your eldest daughter's hand in marriage, your Majesty?" Toneri stayed down on bended knee.

"My daughter is wearing another knights favour you don't see this as a sign that she has chosen another?"

"Then I shall challenge him to a fight to the death, the winner shall win the hand of the Princess Hinata's hand in marriage. Nothing would please me more than to kill the knight Uzumaki Naruto."

"You have a personal complaint against Sir Uzumaki Naruto?" King Hiashi asked Toneri Ōtsutsuki seriously.

"No, other than he has taken from me what should have rightfully been mine."

"Then should the challenge be accepted, the fight will take place tomorrow afternoon Sir Ōtsutsuki."

* * *

Sasuke, Hinata and their friends entered back into the palace grounds with the sun setting behind them. Shino came running up to Hinata as if from nowhere.

"Hinata!" He called, using her name in his haste, making her turn and frown seeing the worried look on her friends face Hinata quickly handed over the sleeping Hanabi to Kiba.

"What is it Shino? Is everything alright? My father isn't ill is he?"

"No your father is well, however I have other news," Shino looked from Hinata to Sasuke or the knight he knew as Naruto who now stood behind her. "It's Sir Toneri Ōtsutsuki he had a meeting with the King while you were away from the grounds this afternoon with Sir Uzumaki. He is to challenge him, that is to say you," Shino looked to Sasuke and bowed, "To the death, winner will the hand in marriage to Princess Hinata."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"He can't do that!? Can he?" Naruto asked. "Don't accept that Sas, er Naruto."

"I accept the challenge." Sasuke looked at Shino paying no attention to his friends. Hinata gasped and quickly pulled Sasuke to one side.

"Sasuke you can't accept this challenge for me! Fighting in a tournament is one thing, but a fight to the the death...I can't allow this."

"Hinata do you not think I can win this fight?" Sasuke looked down at her blankly.

"It's not that, I just...I can't sit there and watch you get hurt as if it were a sport, Sasuke. As if this is all some game, can't we just run away from here and be rouge's together?"

Sasuke smirked down at the Hyuga princess and wiped away her tears that were lightly rolling down her face.

"Your people need you Princess and remember what I told about Neji and his death?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke with her eyes wide, "I won't say those words yet but know that I am willing to die for you just as Neji was. Let me fight for you Hinata? I'm not saying you have to marry me, we can proceed as planned, you can win your own hand in marriage if that's what you wish. All I'm asking is; believe that I can and will win this challenge for you."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and silently cried into his chest. By now a small crowd had formed, although none had been able to hear the pairs conversation. However they did manage to see when their Princess and the knight known as, Uzumaki Naruto kissed passionately for several minutes. It was obvious who their princess favoured tomorrow in the challenge.

* * *

"You're crazy." Naruto told him again as he paced across the tent.

"You've said that, all morning in fact." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Cos you are!" Naruto shouted. "You could die."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled in frustration, "I get the rules of 'a challenge to the death' they kinda speak for themselves, I don't need you to point them out to me."

"You're fucking crazy!" Naruto repeated throwing his hands in the air.

"Is that the only advise you can give me?!" Sasuke shouted getting thoroughly aggravated now and storming out the tent, he needed some fresh air anyway. He needed a chance to think straight away from Naruto who was constantly getting on his nerves, although deep down Sasuke knew it was just Naruto's way of showing that he was worried for Sasuke's life.

Sasuke walked down the streets that he once knew as his home, before his older brother had destroyed it in the space of one night. However later in his life he had come to realise why, Itachi was devoted to the throne and the royal family, in fact he was one of the best royal guards the kingdom had ever known. So much so he had risen in the ranks fast and had even been chosen as Princess Hinata's future husband should such an alliance be desirable in the future for either party. Their father had been beyond proud, Sasuke however was envious of his older brother, he always wanted to meet the Princess Hinata ,she was his age after all and he had heard Itachi tell him how beautiful and kind she was to all those around her, even to the servant staff, so why wouldn't he like her? Why wouldn't she like him too?

Their father however had been too greedy in his power, he wanted Itachi to marry the Princess as soon as possible, he had even plotted to have the King killed by poison. When Itachi found out of course he was beyond furious, as their father had been planting the poison in the food Sasuke had been delivering to the kitchens of the palace and if they were to find out Sasuke would have been the one that would have been hanged for treason. So Itachi, for his love for his younger brother, killed their father and mother. Sasuke found out too late though, by the time he was strong enough to fight his brother Itachi was already bed ridden, it turned out whatever poison their parents had used had throughout those long years caused havoc on his brothers body. Sasuke and Itachi managed to say their final goodbyes to one another although it was very brief. Itachi had left a note for Sasuke and that was the only way he had found out the information. He still didn't know if it was true or not, but it's the only explanation he had.

* * *

Walking back in to his tent Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto who was by now thankfully much calmer. It seemed Sakura must have had words with him in Sasuke's absence.

"You asked me for some advice other than you're crazy?" Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Naruto and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well I hear Sir Toneri Ōtsutsuki is a righty, he's a talker, bit of an arrogant prick if you ask me? And some say only wants to marry Hinata cos he wants the throne for himself."

"Why does none of this information surprise me?" Sasuke picked up his sword and began to sharpen it against a sharpening stone.

* * *

Hinata tried desperately to calmly breath, but nothing about this day seemed right for her. She had struggled to comprehend the thought of having to watch Sasuke fight to the death for her. She'd had nightmare after nightmare seeing him die in many gruesome ways each one he ended in a puddle of blood. Hinata had woke up with her pillow soaked wet with tears still streaming down her face, even now she could not control them no matter how much tried. Ino and Tenten held her hands on either side of her, both of them hadn't left her side since dressing her this morning in a beautiful silk navy blue bodice dress that only came down to her rib cage and cut away revealing most of her back and sides. Around the edges of the bodice and her waist a single red rose and a gold stem wrapped around Hinata's body showing off her curves perfectly. The skirt flowed off her hips desirably and was made from silk and chiffon. In her hair Hinata wore the flowered crown Sasuke had given her as his favour although by now the flowers had dried and she'd hoped this was not a bad omen for them.

"You have to take your place now Hinata." Ino looked at Hinata squeezing her hand affectionate. Hinata gave her dear friend a nod, not daring to say a word knowing she could not even if she wanted.

As she walked in to the makeshift arena she let go of her friends hands and walked in front of them, knowing if her father saw her walking with support he would be most upset with her. Trying with all her might she tried to take steadying breaths and chanted in her head to take one step and then another. She didn't hear the crowds cheering or their applause for her arrival, she didn't hear how beautiful they thought she looked. All she could think was, is this day I'm going to have to sit and endure and watch a knight fight to the death in front of my eyes? A knight who I have kissed passionately, a knight I could in fact be in love with?

* * *

Sasuke heard the crowd from outside the arena cheer Hinata's name and smirked, she must of looked beautiful for them to have caused quite a stir and such a reaction.

"Oi, lover boy!" Naruto hit Sasuke on the back of the head, "Get your head in the game. Don't die cos you're looking at her tits and not at your opponent."

"What did you just say?" Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt.

"Hey!" Sakura quickly intervened pushing herself in-between the two males and breaking them a part. "Naruto has a point, whether you want to admit it or not. You need to concentrate on the fight, then you can concentrate on whatever you like."

"On her tits." Naruto finished looking over Sakura's shoulder and making a gesture with his hands of a large pair of breasts.

"Mention Hinata's tits one more time and I'll fucking kill you too." Sasuke threatened.

"Oooh tough guy." Naruto goaded him on.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sasuke turned to Naruto angrily.

"Your Majesties," The announcer began, "Ladies and gentleman of Nobility. We are here today to bare witness a challenge to the death." The crowd cheered as the announcer paused, "Against Sir Ōtsutsuki Toneri and Sir Uzumaki Naruto for the hand in marriage to our beloved princess Hyuga Hinata. Let the knights enter the arena!" The announcer had to shout over the roar of the crowd.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What Naruto?" Sasuke asked gruffly and looking back at his friend as the gates began to the arena.

"Remember you can only look at her tits after the fight."

"I'm gonna fucking punch you after I kill this guy." Sasuke walked through the gate angrily.

Sakura frowned at Naruto and hit him repeatedly on the back of the head herself.

"Baka! You couldn't just leave it!"

"Ow! Sakura! Now he's pissed off, he fights better when he's angry."

"Wait? what?" Sakura paused in her assault.

"I made him angry on purpose. That why I said that, he'd take his anger out on that prick in their." Naruto indicated to the arena. Sakura looked from the arena to Naruto and back again.

"Naruto, you're a genius sometimes." She laughed and in her excitement kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Hinata gripped the arm handles of her thrones chair as Sasuke and Toneri came walking in to the arena. Toneri looked as smug as ever in his newly polished white armour, Sasuke's was jet black the knights literally stared down at one another as if trying to kill the other from their gaze alone.

"Breath Hinata." Ino whispered in her ear. Hinata had not realised she been holding her breath until Ino had prompted her to.

Sasuke and Toneri waited with baited breath for the cue to begin their fight, Sasuke was more than ready for this.

"You have taken from me what is mine Uzumaki and I will have it back, be prepared to die today."

Naruto had been right, this Toneri was a talker, what a drag.

"Princess Hinata is not anyone's property the last I heard Sir Ōtsutsuki, therefore I have taken nothing from no one." Sasuke prepared his stance ready for the fight to start at any given moment.

"She is mine!" Toneri shouted and looked up at Hinata, when he saw her his eyes looked at her in hostile manner. Sasuke frowned at such a reaction, however he dare not look at Hinata in case the fight were to start and he would loose the upper hand, Toneri was obviously distracted by what she was wearing and it was having a hostile affect on him.

"Let the challenge commence." The announce proclaimed.

Sasuke attacked straight away with his sword as Toneri was still distracted with the sight of Hinata, but he quickly defended and their swords clashed together causing sparks with the force of Sasuke's blow. The two knights clashed swords for many times each as they were each as skilled as the other, Sasuke would have to think fast and think of a distraction to win this fight.

* * *

Hinata gripped on to the arm of her throne her nails leaving marks in the wood as Sasuke's and Toneri's swords would clash together, each time she would flinch and close her eyes, only to open them again to see Sasuke unhurt.

When Toneri had seen her before the challenge commenced Hinata had held her head up high and looked him straight in the eyes, she had worn this outfit as a statement, she had made her choice clear as day who she wanted to win and that knight was Sasuke although to every one else he known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata watched with bated breath as Toneri swung his sword high at Sasuke with such force it sent Sasuke down to the ground and his sword flying out of his reach, Hinata couldn't help but scream. This was becoming too much like one of her nightmares from during the night. Sasuke's eyes locked with hers almost as if he was apologising for her pain and suddenly she knew, Hinata jumped up out of throne as if in slow motion Toneri's sword came down again this time piecing through Sasuke's armour and into his stomach area, his eyes however never left hers. They changed from black, to red showing his sharingan to the crowd.

Hinata couldn't care less that her father had found out Sasuke's real identity, instead she pulled up her skirts not caring who saw or what the people and nobility would think of her and ran to Sasuke's side.

"No, no, no." She cried tears pouring down her face as blood covered the floor around him. "You can't die Sasuke, I love you." She cupped his cheek.

Toneri looked at the Princess and grabbed a hold of her from behind with his sword still cover in Sasuke's blood pressed it against her neck.

"Look at him, your Uchiha lover lies dieing because of me Princess." He spat at her menacingly, "Now you will marry me as per our challenge agreement." Toneri shoved Hinata to the ground unceremoniously as she cried covering her in Sasuke's blood. The crowd watched silently weeping themselves for their Princess, never before had they seen her so distraught even at her cousins funeral she had kept her grief a private affair.

Sasuke knew now was his moment when Toneri was to die, he could hear Hinata weeping for him thinking he was dead, heard her declaration of her love for him, he had had to bite his own tongue to the point of swallowing his blood to not say the words back to her. He'd have a lot of apologising to do after this. Slowly and unknowing to anyone in the arena Sasuke held a small dagger in his hand behind his back.

Rapidly he stood up and the crowd seeing his stand, as if from the dead gasped at his sudden movement. Sasuke gripped Toneri's arms from behind and held the dagger to his neck.

"If you are going to challenge a man to the death you better make sure you kill him before you walk away." Sasuke told him and cut Toneri across the throat.

Hinata looked away quickly not wanting to witness such an awful sight, but then once Sasuke stood up the crowd started cheering, this time instead of chanting Uzumaki Naruto they were cheering 'Uchiha'.

Sasuke finally looked at Hinata's outfit, before now he had only concentrated on her eyes, and smirked he could understand Toneri's reaction she piratically screamed 'I want Sasuke Uchiha to win'. Hinata jumped in to Sasuke's arms and kissed him for her whole kingdom to see.

"I love you." He whispered for only her to hear. Sasuke picked up Hinata meaning to wrap her in his arms but with his injury Sasuke quickly dropped her to her feet on the floor and went down on bended knee.

"Quick! Call Sakura!" Hinata shouted to the man on the gates.

"It's just a flesh wound." Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth.

"Sasuke there's blood everywhere." Hinata looked at him shocked and rapidly began undoing his armour.

"You're just trying to see me with my clothes off again." He teased her.

"Sasuke! That was total awesome I knew you could do it!" Naruto came running in to the arena along with Sakura who began to stitch up Sasuke straight away, not bothering to move him out of the arena as the crowd would shout out in uproar. Sasuke looked at Naruto and beckoned him to come closer, only to punch him square in the face a moment later.

"W-what was that for?-"

"Don't ask," Sasuke warned Hinata seeing her startled face, "All I can say is he had it coming."

"Uchiha!" King Hiashi strode over to Sasuke and Hinata silencing them and the crowed around them, desperately trying to hear what their King would say. Would he disprove of the pairs romance? Every one knew the Uchiha were no longer noble, though after Sasuke had just piratically saved Hinata's life from Toneri who had held a sword to her throat only minutes ago why would King not make him a noble?

"You are aware of the rules of the challenge you have just partaken in?"

"Your Majesty?" Sasuke looked at the King puzzled.

"You have just won my daughter's hand in marriage, you still accept this I take?" Sasuke looked shocked for but a brief moment.

"Even though you know I am an Uchiha and not Nobel?"

"The challenge was to win to kill your opponent, it mentioned nothing that they should be of a certain rank. You have done just that, therefore the offer of marriage still stands. Of course if you don't marry my daughter then the next in line to marry Hinata falls to..."

"NO!" Sasuke shouted. "I accept the terms, I wish to marry Princess Hinata if she'll accept me that is?"

* * *

Within a month the Kingdom of the land of Fire were celebrating in the streets watching the sceptical and spender as their Princess and her chosen knight wed in the big cathedral in the town centre. The crowds cheered and applauded as the Princess and her knight rode past them in their carriage waving at them happily, some people even caught them kissing each other tenderly not being able to wait until their honeymoon had officially started.


	2. Neji's Replacement

**Hey Guys! So I finally get to post this I'm only a few days late lol Oh well better late than never right? I will be trying to cover every prompt I promise but you're just gonna have to bare with it I'm afraid, they will come thou! Again found this really hard to write tbh Hinata is so not like Hinata in the anime she has a bit of an attitude in this fic but hey it's an AU right? :P That's my excuse anyway lol Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! Oh and I'm actually thinking once SasuHina month is finished I'm gonna go back to my Princess and Knight Au and make it a multi-fic AU i really enjoyed writing that and think I could do so much more with it! What do you think? Oh and if you haven't guessed by now...yes i do love game of thrones lol**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Day 2 – Bodyguard AU – Neji's Replacement**

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the city streets of Konoha. Sasuke wore his black business suit as they were currently making their way to the business district. His aim for today was to secure a job to help pay rent for an apartment that both Sasuke and Naruto had leased straight after leaving college. Naruto already had a job working as a trainee chef in a restaurant at some ramen place near their apartment. Sasuke knew he could find a job straight away at his father's office, but he had more pride than that, something he pointed out to Naruto on many occasions. But as rent day was drawing nearer if he didn't have a job by the end of the day he just might have to visit him and beg for a job, as much as the thought disgusted him.

He knew his father would be all to smug to see him there, pretend to welcome him with open arms and welcome his youngest son in to the family business. The thought alone sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. No! He would not be defeated so easily, first he would show his resume in every office building in the city if he had to, showing them what a great career path lay ahead of him if they but give him the chance.

* * *

"Neji, I don't know why you're bothering to have this fight with me again?" Hinata sighed, they were arguing again in the back of her car making her way to another magazine shoot. "I don't need a bodyguard! Once you're gone, I don't see why I need a reason to replace you? Nothing has happened since you MADE me hire you anyway."

"Yes, because I made damn sure nothing happened to you in the 5 years since you hired me Hinata." Neji pointed out. "Look, I just think with this stalker you have now, it's better to be safe than sorry." Neji placed his hand on Hinata's arm comfortingly. "Just think about it, please?" Neji begged. Hinata patted Neji's hand on her arm and nodded her head looking out the window, how could she say no to her cousin when he broke her heart asking her like that?

* * *

"Mr Uchiha, although your resume meets all our company standards and is a favourable one, you do however need to arrange an interview with my boss Danzo Shimura and there is no positions available at the moment." The receptionist told Sasuke.

"Look, can't you just type a few things on that fancy keyboard of yours and you know, make something happen?" Sasuke all but slammed his hand on the reception desk, did this woman not realise this was the 14th office today that had told him the same thing?

The receptionist looked at Sasuke up and down like she was looking at a cake she liked the look of in a bakery and licked her lips seductively.

"Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement." She breathlessly spoke standing out of her chair and leaning over her desk giving Sasuke a glimpse of her cleavage. Sasuke looked away exasperated by the woman's advances.

"I think I'd rather live on the streets." Sasuke grabbed hold of his resume out of her hands and left the office building not looking back.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked excitedly, not giving up on his best friend finding a job by the end of the day.

"Don't ask." Sasuke crossed the road heading the next building trying not to be discouraged.

* * *

Hinata sat on the black leather sofa beside Neji, opposite a pink haired woman named Sakura dressed in very fashion forward clothing (as she was working for a fashion magazine), who looked to be about her age, Sakura was going to be interviewing her today now that the magazine shoot was over.

"So Hinata Hyuga, you're an actress that's stared in many romantic comedies, but more recently you're more known for becoming our new, Khaleesi and Mother of Dragons in the sensational TV series Game of Royalty. There's been a few scenes where you've had to...shall we say, bare all? How did you feel about that?" Sakura asked smiling over at Hinata.

"Well," Hinata began feeling Neji awkwardly shift beside her, making him remember the scenes Sakura was talking about, "I think the way the writers wrote and portrayed my character to 'bare all', as you put it, was done very well and in very good taste otherwise I don't I could have done those scenes."

"And were they all your own work? Your own body, I mean?" Sakura asked immediately, indicating with her hands her whole physic too. Hinata knew what Sakura was asking this question, there had been rumours on the internet Hinata had used a body double during her nude scenes whilst filming, but now she was going to squash those rumours once and for all.

"What you see on screen is all my own body, the wobbly bits and all. I don't feel I should be ashamed of what I look like just cause I'm not a size 2 and don't have legs up to heaven like a super model. I'm proud of the way I look, of my body and these stupid rumours going around make no sense to me what so ever. If I was to use a body double don't you think I'd use one that had a flatter stomach than mine?" Hinata laughed and Saukra joined in.

Hinata and Neji left the interview room not long after that, Sakura thanked Hinata for answering all her questions and they even hugged goodbye. Hinata gave Sakura her mobile number so they could meet up and correspond should such a time arise, it was always good to have good contacts in this business after all, you never knew when one door might shut in your face and you might need to open another.

"Are you ready to leave here and go for something to eat? I'll message Tenten and invite her to join us if that's ok with you?" Neji asked her looking at his watch.

"Mmm, of course! Invite Tenten, she's your fiancée and you haven't seen her in 6 hours." Hinata teased him and laughing at Neji who was giving her the middle finger with a smirk on his face.

"How long will you be?" Neji asked, while texting Tenten.

"Just let me post this video on snapchat of me and Sakura then I'm all set." She replied.

"Make sure your location is switched off Hinata. We don't want that stalker knowing where you are." Neji warned as he left her to get ready for their evening meal. Hinata quickly added a coral pink lip gloss to her lips and added a bit of volume to her hair with her fingers after posting her video on snapchat.

* * *

"Sakura!"Naruto shouted to his girlfriend waving at her through the crowded street, with Sasuke standing gloomy beside him, his hands in his pockets. Sakura saw her boyfriends smiling face straight away standing out side her building waiting for her and ran in to his arms, kissing him full on the mouth in greeting. Sasuke looked away, rolling his eyes at the pairs public display of affection.

"So how'd it go?" Naruto asked Sakura, finally putting her down on the floor again and releasing her mouth from his.

"Oh my God it was amazing!" Sakura grabbed hold of both Naruto's hands in excitement. "Hinata Hyuga is so...normal. She's not a diva or anything like people make her out to be and all those rumours about her are not true, it's her own body! Can you believe it! Her breasts are 100% real!" Sakura looked down at her own trying to make the appear bigger, "I'd kill for mine to be as big as hers!"

"I like yours just the way they are." Naruto smiled and pulled her in for another make out session. Sasuke scoffed next the pair and lent against the magazines office building, they were gonna be here a while by looks of it might as well make him self comfortable.

Hearing a ping from Sakura's pocket broke the two apart again thankfully and within a second Sakura was squealing excitedly showing Naruto her phone.

"Oh my God Sasuke look!" Sakura shoved her phone in Sasuke's face and then turned back to Naruto. "Hinata Hyuga has just posted a snapchat video of her and me together! I'm like a celebrity!" Sakura squealed again and danced excitedly on the spot.

"Hn, how riveting." Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice. Naruto frowned at his best friend, warning him not to ruin his girlfriends day. Sasuke however paid him no mind and instead turned away from them and left them to their own joyous excitement.

"Who's the guy in the background?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh that's Neji, he's her cousin and bodyguard. I think he's leaving though soon, something about going on a world tour with his girlfriend..."

Sasuke switched off from their conversation after that and looked around the city instead he could see the sun was starting to set behind the many skyscrapers, the day was coming to an end and he was still with out a job. Was now the time to call his father and ask for the a job? Looking at the digital clock on his phone it read 5:58pm, he still had 2 minutes right? Oh who was he kidding, the office hours were nearly done, at best! Most places were 9-5! Sasuke was well and truly fucked! It was time to face the facts, he'd have to call his father! 1 minute to go!

Looking up away from his phone and what felt like a ticking time bomb in his hand Sasuke realised there was a crowd of photographers now forming around Sakura's building.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked, grabbing hold of his friends. Sasuke was a well built guy, he kept himself in shape by working out everyday in gym so had no trouble pulling Naruto and Sakura through the growing crowd to his spot that was less in the impact zone of the crazy photographers.

"I think it's the snapchat video Hinata posted, she must have kept her location on the video by accident." Sakura shouted over the noise of the ever more growing crowd of fans now joining the photographers.

"I don't think we can get out of here." Naruto shouted looking over the many heads of people, cameras at the ready and camera phones out all pointing at the main doors of the fashion magazine office building.

"What kind of idiot doesn't turn off the location on their snapchat." Sasuke groaned in frustration at the Hyuga actress.

Sasuke looked about the crowd trying to see some way out, a path of some kind. However something else caught his eye, a guy wearing a dark maroon hoodie with the hood up coving his face, so all you could see was his lip piercing and his loose black jeans he stood in the middle of the frenzied crowd very still. Something about this guy made Sasuke think twice about him, he couldn't explain what it was. All he could tell you was something in his gut was telling him this guy was fucking weird. As in 'you belong in a white jacket' weird not 'haha your weird' kinda way.

Hearing the glass doors to the magazine office doors begin to open, Sasuke turned to see a tall guy with long dark brown hair tied in a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a dark suit, very much like the one Sasuke was wearing now and looked out at the frenzied crowed with surprise for the briefest of moments. This had to be Neji Hyuga, the bodyguard Sakura had been on about moments ago right? He stepped aside quickly and holding the door open Hinata Hyuga walked out of the shadow of her bodyguard and cousin, Neji Hyuga. The two shared a look, Sasuke noted, Neji obviously was not pleased with the crowd that awaited them outside, Hinata bit her lip in response and a slight blushed covered her cheeks. Cameras started clicking and flashing all over the place, people from all angle's began to shout Hinata's name. Sasuke watched as the crowd lunged forward and Neji quickly stood in front of Hinata desperately trying to protect her in case they came any closer. There was a guy in the crowd however that did not move that Sasuke noticed, the maroon hoodie guy.

"Stay there." Sasuke ordered Naruto and Sakura, pushing them against the wall and out of harms way from the crush. Moving himself into the crowd Sasuke watched as Neji tried to form a path for Hinata so she could get to her now waiting car. Weaving himself through people Sasuke could see the maroon hoodie guy standing still with his hands in his hoodie pocket to all of a sudden eager at the prospect of having Hinata Hyuga near him. This guy was seriously giving him bad vibes the nearer he got to him. Neji Hyuga was distracted by the sheer number of the crowd and just trying to get Hinata to her car that he had failed to recognise that there might be a threat in this guys behaviour. Sasuke didn't know why he was currently charging his way through the crowd to this hooded guy, he really didn't know why he felt the need to get involved at all, this was very unlike him.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe the crowd and the paparazzi that awaited her all because she posted a video. She should have listened to Neji and made sure her location was off on snapchat like he'd warned. Hinata bit her lip as camera's flashed all around her, she brought up her hands to cover her eyes as the flash dazzled her for a moment.

"Hinata?" Neji called, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the tightening crowd. "Are you ok."

"Mmmm." She tried to agree, as Neji kept pulling on her arm frantically.

Now in the middle of the side walk and getting nearer to her waiting car, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her driver, open the door to the vehicle door allowing Neji and Hinata to jump in the car straight away.

"Mother of dragons!" A guy in a maroon hoodie shouted grabbing a hold of Hinata's other arm and pulling at her desperately. "Marry me?" Hinata looked at the man who's grip was beginning to hurt her, to Neji who looked back at her and suddenly realised there was a hold up and why that was. However with the crowd of fans and photographers (Who were taking pictures the whole time) Neji was unable to move back and release this man's grip from Hinata's arm.

"You're hurting me." Hinata turned back to man in the hoodie, trying to reason with him.

"I love you Khaleesi!" The man declared to her. Hinata tried shaking her arm frantically, anything to get him to realise his tight grip on her arm that was definitely going to leave bruises. A black blur flashed before Hinata's eyes and the sound of a fist hitting another person was all Hinata heard before she felt the blissful release of the hooded man's grip off her arm. Wondering how and why the man's grip was suddenly gone Hinata saw a man in a black business suit tackling the maroon hooded guy to the floor and punching him in the face as he tried to fight back with him.

"Go!" The guy in the suit shouted towards Neji, "I got this guy covered, get her out of here!" He indicated towards Hinata. Neji nodded his thanks and immediately pulled Hinata into her vehicle while the paparazzi were still distracted with the fight.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked breathlessly, looking out the back window as her car drove away.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Neji looked towards Hinata whilst holding his phone to his ear.

* * *

Once the police had arrived on the scene and taken the maroon hooded man away. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made their way back towards their apartment once the police had taken Sasuke's name down in case they should need to get a hold of him in the future. Along with Sakura's and Naruto's numbers who had instantly given their names as witnesses.

Sasuke looked down at his now ruined suit and grumbled to himself, stupid Hyuga actress now he didn't even have a decent suit to get an interview, never mind decent job to go to! He had a busted lip, he was almost positive he'd have to buy some frozen peas to put on his eye and he still had to call his father, but that could wait after he'd had a cold beer at home.

"Hello?" Sakura answered her ringing phone and suddenly stopped walking, causing Naruto and Sasuke to pause beside her. "Yes? I'm actually with him now." She looked at Sasuke puzzled. Why was she looking at him like that? "Of course we'll be right over now...ok see you soon." Sakura hung up the phone and smiled to Sasuke. "Quick we have to get you down town fast!" She grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and flagged down a cab giving him no explanation.

* * *

Hinata, Neji and Tenten sat in a restaurant looking at their menu's in comfortable silence. Neji had already filled in Tenten on what had happened after the interview.

"Why are we sat at a table of 6?" Hinata inquired not looking up from her Menu.

"Mr Hyuga?" A waiter came over to their table looking down at Neji hesitantly, "There are 2 gentleman here and a lady claiming to be your guests?"

"Perfect." Neji smirked and stood up leaving the table and then followed the waiter through the restaurant towards the entrance. Hinata watched her cousin, bewildered by his behaviour, where was he going? And who was their guests?

Moments later Hinata's questions were answered when Neji returned into view with Sakura following behind her, a tall blonde guy who she assumed was Sakura's boyfriend as they were holding hands and behind him, the man who had fought with the hooded guy outside the magazine office building sat opposite her.

"Neji?" Hinata spoke her cousins name, not taking her eyes off the man opposite her. "What is going on?"

"Hinata, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he has agreed to be your new bodyguard." Neji told her opening his menu again.

"I thought we agreed I didn't need a bodyguard?" Hinata sighed and slammed her menu down on the table causing her white plate to clatter.

"I think you just proved today you do." Sasuke spoke up staring at the female actress.

"I-I am perfectly capable of fending for myself." She protested at the Uchiha sitting in front of her.

"Really? Is that why I'm the one with the busted lip and ruined suit and you're the one sat there looking all..perfect." Sasuke spat out. Hinata blushed at his remark and went back to looking at her menu.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered a moment later not looking up from her menu.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at her startled for a moment.

"I said," Hinata set her menu a side and looked Sasuke in the eyes, "thank you." Hinata rubbed her arm the hooded man had grabbed, not meaning to cause Sasuke to look at the bruises that had now formed there. Yet he did look, he did see the imprints of the man's hand print.

"You're welcome." He told her sincerely, "although, it won't be happening again on my watch I'll make damn sure of that-"

"I-" Hinata tried to talk over him frowning at his comment.

"And don't think I won't be checking if your location is on your snapchat, I'm not your cousin, you can't crawl into my heart so easily Hyuga. I only accepted the job cause it was this or working for my father and right now you're my best option..."

"Are you sure this will work?" Tenten asked Neji looking at the two still fighting at the end of the table.

"Are you kidding? This is the best idea I've ever had, the guys a natural bodyguard and look at him, he doesn't even like Hinata so I don't have to worry that he'll want to bed her while we're away on our world travels." Neji showed Tenten a rare smile in public feeling victory.

"You don't know Sasuke like we do," Naruto spoke hearing Neji's comment about his best friend, "He called Hinata perfect, he definitely want's to fuck her." And just like that Neji's rare smile all but vanished.


	3. Do You Believe In Fairies?

**Hey Everyone! Oh goodness I can not believe the reviews I got from my last chapter! I'm honestly blown away! I just want to say a massive thank you to each and every one of you who took the time out of your day to review my fic it brought me so much inspiration and happiness! I can't tell you how many times I squealed out loud IN PUBLIC reading one of you reviews lol people must of thought I was crazy! lmao**

 **So...I decided to do something a little different compared to what other people were doing and Peter Pan and Finding Neverland have always been on my all time great favourite movie lists s** **o I guess this is kinda homage to that...Sasuke is so of character in this AU but I always imagine Sasuke more softer at home with his family, in private. Do you agree?**

 **Also I'm aware my grammar is appalling! If any of you who read my fics would be interested in being my Beta reader pls pls pls just send me a PM I'm all for it! I need all the help I can get tbh! I'm well aware that I need help here! I mean I haven't been in school for...well without revealing my age cos well...haha a woman never tells :P its been years since I've attended school put it that way!**

 **Anyway enough blabbering! Please keep reviewing I love hearing from you all!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Day 3 – Human and Fairy AU – Do You Believe In Fairies?**

Sasuke Uchiha sneaked up the stairs in his three bedroom house heading towards his daughter's bedroom. Hearing his daughter's giggle coming from her bedroom gave Sasuke a warm feeling in his core, something only two women in his life now could create and both were in the room. Her mother had chosen her name before she'd passed away when Kiyoko was just 1 years old due to a car accident. Kiyoko's name meant: Pure child, and she really was.

Pausing at the bedroom door Sasuke couldn't help but grin at what Hinata, his daughter's nanny, had created for Kiyoko. All around the room bedding sheets hung up in the air on thin wires with clothing pegs holding them in place, the only lights in the room were fairy lights and all Sasuke could see were the pairs silhouettes in their 'den'. This was why he'd hired Hinata above all the other nannies who had had even better qualifications than hers. Not only that but Kiyoko had loved her from the very beginning, Hinata had created so much joy in their home that Sasuke could not help but smile along with them.

Joy and laughter had been missing in Sasuke's and Kikoko's lives for many years, as a single parent Sasuke had found it tremendously hard to juggle raising a child, a career and grieving all at once. By the time Kiyoko was 3 years old she was beginning to ask questions like, 'where was my mummy?' and 'why do all the other children in the park have a mummy and I don't?' When Sasuke had confided this to his best friend Naruto one night over drinks he'd been the one to suggest hiring a nanny.

"When the first baby laughed for the first time," Sasuke heard Hinata speak in a voice full of wonder, "It's laugh broke into a thousand pieces-" Sasuke crept to the girls den ready to sneak up on them.

"Wow." Kiyoko gasped. (Neither girls heard him sneaking in the room).

"And they all went skipping about, and that was the begging of fairies."

"Boo!" Sasuke startled the girls by poking his head around one of the bedding sheets.

"Daddy!" Kiyoko smiled broadly and dived up off the cushions and straight into her father's awaiting arms. "I missed you." She told him giving him a kiss to show him just how much.

"Not as much as I missed you." Sasuke smiled at her and began to tickle Kiyoko, loving the sound of her laughter.

"I'll go make us some hot chocolate shall I?" Hinata smiled fondly at the Sasuke and Kiyoko laughing together.

"Yay! Hot chocolate!" Kiyoko shouted excitedly.

"Hot chocolate? I think it's almost bed time isn't it?" Sasuke said pretending to look at his watch and to be very serious. "I dunno about that young lady, have you been a good girl and eaten all your broccoli?" Kiyoko looked disgusted at the word alone making Hinata and Sasuke burst out laughing together.

Hinata left the room still giggling to herself heading to the kitchen to make the hot chocolates for the three of them.

"Hinata's a fairy daddy, did you know?" Kiyoko suddenly told him while Sasuke made himself comfortable on the many cushions in the den.

"A fairy? What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked once his laughter had died down. "What book was Hinata reading to you before?" Sasuke inquired.

"Peter Pan." Kiyoko told him showing him the book cover.

"Arh." Sasuke smiled putting the pieces together.

"She is a fairy daddy!" She told him stubbornly.

"Alright I believe you."

"No you don't I can tell."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Alright, I don't believe in fairies." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder's. Kiyoko gasped at her fathers statement and her eyes grew wide.

"Do you know what happens to a fairy every time someone says that daddy?" Kiyoko asked him with tears in her eyes now.

"No." Sasuke sat up seeing he'd caused his child distress.

"A fairy somewhere falls down dead."

"That's silly. There's no such thing as fairies-"

"Daddy don't say it!" Kiyoko jumped onto his knees and covered his mouth.

Suddenly hearing a crash coming from the kitchen Sasuke moved Kiyoko off his knee and ran out the room.

Taking two stairs at a time and running in to the kitchen Sasuke hesitated at the sight before him, Hinata lay on the tiled floor with hot chocolate spilt all around her. She lay perfectly still, too still for Sasuke's liking, he wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Hearing the pitter patter of foot steps behind him Sasuke turned to try and shield Kiyoko from seeing Hinata, but it was too late.

"Quick daddy this is your fault!"

"My fault?" Sasuke looked shocked at his little girl who was currently pointing at him.

"I told you she's a fairy!" She stamped her foot at him.

"What did Hinata say you have to do?" Kiyoko asked her self, bringing her finger to her mouth and tapping it lightly. "Oh, I know." Her face brightened up suddenly remembering "Do you believe in fairies daddy? Cos if you do you have to shout out 'I believe in fairies'." Sasuke looked from Hinata to Kiyoko and back again, this was crazy he should be ringing an ambulance not listening to his 5 year old daughter about Hinata being a fairy.

"Daddy! You have to shout it or she'll die!" Kiyoko stood on their kitchen table to look in her father eyes with a very serious expression on her face.

"I believe in faries?" Sasuke spoke quietly and in a questionable tone.

"Louder daddy and like you mean it!"

"I believe in fairies." Sasuke spoke not any louder but without questioning his daughter anymore.

"louder!" Kiyoko screamed at him and at the top of her lungs.

"I believe in faries!" Sasuke bellowed.

Hearing a sound behind him Sauske rapidly grabbed a hold of Kiyoko and moved her on to the floor and looked at Hinata to see her stirring from her position on the floor.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" He hastily asked her kneeling down beside her. "Don't move to quickly in case you banged your head on the floor." He warned her and helped her up to sitting position.

"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled at him shyly. "I'm sorry to cause such a fuss I don't know what came over me."

"I do, I do! Daddy was very naughty Hinata and said he didn't believe in you, but I made him believe, didn't I daddy?" Kiyoko stood to one side of the kitchen with her hands behind her back looking very happy with herself, rocking on her feet.

"Mmmm." Sasuke agreed and looked at Hinata now in his arms. Hinata's face covered with an alluring blush and she swiftly shifted herself to hide her face from him behind her long hair.

"I'm sorry I've caused such a mess Sasuke, I'll be sure to clean it up right away." She told him still looking away from him.

"No you won't. I'll go put Kiyoko to bed while you rest with a cup of tea here and I'll come down and sort this mess out." Sasuke told her then helping her up and sitting her in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

* * *

"Daddy?" Kiyoko asked now tucked up in bed.

"Mmmm." Sasuke answered.

"Can Hinata be my new mummy?"

"What makes you asks that Princess?"

"Well, she lives with us already, she makes us happy; I hear you laughing together when you think I'm asleep, she makes great dens out of anything, she tells the best the stories in the world, she makes the perfect hot chocolate, all the other daddies at school flirt with her when she drops me off-"

"Do they now?" Sasuke cut her off.

"Mmmm." Kiyoko nodded and cuddled into her fairy teddy, "and they say they want to marry her, but I always tell them that your going to marry her first." Sasuke laughed at the thought and moved a small curl making its way to eyes. "There's lots more reasons daddy." She told him smiling up at him innocently.

"Go on then." Sasuke lay on the bed next to her and rolled his eyes at his daughter's joyous expression.

"She can cook."

"Yep she can." He agreed.

"She's beautiful."

"Mmmm, but not everything is about looks you know."

"She can sing, but she only does it when she thinks she's alone." She whispered the last part like it was a secret. "She takes us on family trips, like a real family." Kiyoko smiled sadly at Sasuke. "But the best part daddy, the part is-"

"Let me guess?" Sasuke kissed his daughter's forehead, "She's a fairy."

"Yes." Kiyoko gasped her smile taking over her whole face.

"That was a long bedtime story." Hinata commented as Sasuke walked back in to the kitchen 45 minutes later.

"She was very excited about the idea of you being a fairy."

"Oh." Hinata blushed and looked down at her half empty tea cup in her hand. "Sorry about that, we're reading Peter Pan at the moment and-"

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Sasuke tried to ask, but with his nerves the words came out in one blur.

"Pardon?" Hinata cocked her head to one side looking at him puzzled.

Sasuke gripped on to the kitchen counter behind him and tried to steady his breathing, _'come on Uchiha you can do this, just ask the damn girl out already!'_ He scolded himself.

"Would you like to go on a date? With me?" Sasuke clarified. Hinata gently placed her cup on the coaster so not to mark the table.

"I would like that very much." She looked up at him and smiled warmly.


	4. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Hey! Sorry for the wait with this one! Day 4 was suppose to be 'Almost Lovers' and after a while deliberating over the prompt I decided to ignore that one and instead give you all a part 2 to the Bodyguard AU you all seemed to enjoy! I really hope this meets your expectations, it's a bit steamy :P Be warned! Nothing too bad or anything though that's for later dates...**

 **Some of you have been wondering in my previous chapter in Hinata is in fact a fairy? I kinda let that open for you to decide, think of is as she either fainted or she's a fairy. It's up to you guys :) Also I don't know if you're aware but I also took part in SasuHina Renaissance week not long ago I would love to hear your feedback on those stories too! And there is a multi-chapter story I'm currently writing and updating on there called 'The Price Of Fame'. I know all this writing...Where do I find the time? :P Let me just tell you, I hardly sleep lol**

 **Anyway I look forward to reading your reviews on this chapter, honestly each one is an inspiration I can't tell you how much I am humbled to even get one!**

 **Kim xxx**

* * *

 **Day 4 – Bodyguard AU part 2 - Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

6 months! 6 bloody months Sasuke Uchiha had had the absolute torture of following Hinata Hyuga around, all because he'd agreed to be her personal bodyguard. 6 months he'd had to walked behind her and try not to watch her voluptuous buttocks sway seductively as she'd walked in front of him and my God he tried his hardest not to look! But damn Hinata Hyuga had an arse men would, could and do drool over, Sasuke being one of them it turns out! The paparazzi even caught him staring and took a photo of him doing so, the picture had been all over the gossip columns and the internet with in the space of 10 minutes, the head lines reading: 'Even Hinata Hyuga's bodyguard can't take his eyes off her body! Within an hour of the pictures release Sasuke had received a message from her over bearing cousin Neji (Even though he was currently travelling with his girlfriend Tenten in another country!): _Keep your eyes up Uchiha! I'm watching you!_ It didn't help that now she was filming the next series of Game of Royalty her location for filming was in Morocco, so once filming was over for the day Hinata usually returned to their private villa and sunbathed in just her bikini.

Which is exactly what she was doing now, sunbathing in the afternoon sun and reading a book. Sasuke stood leaning on his balcony that adjoined his room over looking the pool, the sun loungers that Hinata currently occupied and their spacious garden. Sasuke and Hinata shared the villa so he was able to keep her safe and know her whereabouts 24/7.

Hinata made herself look at the page of her book in front of her and not at the man standing topless leaning on the railings above her. She frowned when she realised she'd been trying to read the same page for the past 5 minutes and slammed her book down beside her. Giving in to her desires completely she looked up and caught Sasuke's stare, she tried to keep her breathing steady. Tried not to show that seeing him in just a pair of shorts was having an effect on her. Cursing herself for looking up Hinata stood up off the sun lounger and walked to the deep end of the pool.

Sasuke watched as Hinata stood at the edge of the pool and dived into the water, he gripped on to the iron railings making his knuckles go white. Why? Why did she have to do this to him? Why did she have to have this effect on him? And why the hell did he agree to be her bodyguard? Nothing could happen between them now, even if there was even the slightest chance. Sasuke turned away from the balcony and closed the door to his bathroom. Cold showers were his best friends these last 6 months and right now he needed one!

Each night the pair would have a meal of some sort together in their villa and go over the next days scheduling or just relax together. In the past 6 months Sasuke and Hinata had formed a close relationship, like only two people could with one becoming your bodyguard: someone you have to trust completely to watch your back for any threats. For Sasuke he had became her shadow, her friend, her confidant and shield.

At first Hinata had protested she didn't need Sasuke around, in fact she'd tried her hardest to either ignore him or even try and escape him somehow. But after an unfortunate incident with another stalker Hinata had decided that maybe she should start taking the threat of some of these stalkers seriously and allow Sasuke to do his job. Sasuke had even began teaching her self defensive techniques, kick boxing and martial arts in case there was a time when he wasn't around to help her.

After enjoying their meal together in a comfortable silence Hinata and Sasuke carried their dishes into the kitchen, as per their usual evening routine Hinata washed the dishes while Sasuke dried them and they both put them away.

"Movie?" Sasuke asked her, breaking their silence.

"Actually I need to look over my lines for tomorrow." She looked over to him and handed him the last of the now clean dishes.

"Need any help?" He offered.

"You don't mind?"

"As long as you don't mind bad acting skills." He smirked towards Hinata.

"They can't be as bad as mine." She chuckled.

"You're nominated for 'Best Leading Actress' this year at Konoha TV awards Hinata, I don't think we need to be worrying about your acting skills here." Sasuke tried not to laugh watching Hinata stand on her tip toes and place the dry plates in their rightful place on the top shelf in the cupboard. "Such a short arse." He teased, taking the plates out her hand and putting them away for her. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him in response and walked out the now tidy kitchen.

"Ok? So after I kill the man who paid me to kill you I walk in the throne room and say.." Sasuke told Hinata who by now were in the lounge and going over her lines for tomorrow, "My Queen, I am yours. Then he goes on his knee-"

"Go on then." Hinata giggled. Sasuke looked from the script to Hinata then back again.

"I thought we were just saying the lines? Not actually...acting them?"

"I need to get into character." Hinata smiled mischievously.

"Sure you do." Sarcasm dripped off every word. Sasuke sighed dramatically and went on one knee in front of Hinata. "Happy?"

"MmmHmm." Hinata replied trying to contain her smile.

"If you're going to laugh at me you can do this on your own." Sasuke got up and threw the script on the couch beside them.

"No! No, I promise I'll take it seriously. I really do need your help." Hinata chased after him and held on to his arm. "I swear I won't laugh you." She promised sincerely.

Standing in the middle of the room again Sasuke went down on bended knee and held on to one of Hinata's hands (In the other he held the script).

"My Queen I am yours. My sword is yours, my life is yours, my heart is yours."

"How can I trust a man who was paid to kill me? How do I know that you will not be bought by another in the future? What if another offers to pay you more than the last, will the game never end?" Hinata asked now in character.

"I will not be bought by gold again, especially if the ask was to kill you." Sasuke stood up and placed his hand on Hinata's cheek.

"How can I know that?" Hinata spoke is a hesitant voice and took a step back from Sasuke.

"Because I am yours. I would kill for you, die for you, I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"But why?" Hinata looked at Sasuke questionably.

"Because I love you Hin- Khaleesi." Hinata's eyes widened hearing Sasuke's slight mistake. Sasuke looked from the script to Hinata and back again. "I think you should do this on your own." Sasuke immediately turned and left to his room. Hinata looked down at her script and blushed reading how their characters were to kiss after the love confession. Perhaps this had been a bad idea?

* * *

"So how's Morocco?" Naruto asked him over video Skype.

"It's hot." Sasuke shrugged.

"The weather or the company?" Naruto smiled at him knowingly. Sasuke brought both his hands over his face and dragged them down exasperated. "Ok that bad?"

"You have no idea." Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't always have a girlfriend."

"Can we not talk about your pervy past." Sasuke frowned.

"Alright new subject. Any spoilers for Game of Royalty?" Naruto and Sakura loved the show and had been pestering Sasuke for spoilers since they'd learned Hinata had been given her script.

"I told you already I'm contracted to not give out any details about anything next season."

"Come on! It's just me! You can trust me!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto!"

"Jeez! Alright! So uptight Uchiha. You need a good girlfriend to give you massage and -"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up about me finding a girlfriend!" Sasuke stood up and paced his room in front of the laptop, "I can't handle this shit anymore! I can't pretend to be her friend any more when I want more! I'm with her all the time! All the fucking time and when I'm not she's all I think about, it's driving me insane!"

"I can tell." Naruto stated trying not to laugh.

"No you don't get it Naruto, we work together, we live together, we eat together, we workout together, we spend our free time together. Where ever she goes I follow. The only time we're apart is when we're changing and sleeping." By this time Sasuke was breathing hard and looking down right crazy.

"So what you're telling me is you're in a relationship with Hinata, without being in a relationship with her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke contemplated Naruto's words and realised his idiot best friend was right. They were acting like a couple and maybe this was why the situation was driving him crazy?

"So I should distance myself from Hinata?" Sasuke asked sitting down once again.

"Or you could realise you have feelings for her and I dunno ask her out?" Naruto gawked at him like his answer was obvious.

"No. I should distance myself Hinata. I need this job and it would be unprofessional if we became a couple." Sasuke frowned.

"What?! No! That's not what I meant -"

Sasuke closed his laptop effectively hanging up on Naruto. His decision was made, as of tomorrow he would become stone cold Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata sat in her trailer after completing her days filming, she was beyond drained and couldn't wait to go back to the villa and get in to bed. Her scenes had gone horribly wrong today, she'd needed to do a couple of takes on the scene Sasuke and her had practised the night before and in the end the director had decided to abandon it all together, choosing to film the scene another day. But that was because she'd found herself glancing in Sasuke's direction instead of at her co-star and when she did happen to look at him Sasuke would either look away, have his back towards her or be taking and even flighting to another girl on set. Seeing him flirting with a girl had made her completely forget her lines and what she was even supposed to be doing, the director had become so angry with her at one point he'd shouted at her in front of the whole crew and nearly brought her to tears.

Hinata gazed down at her fingers and began nervously fiddling with them, something she hadn't done since she was a child. She didn't know what to do? Was she jealous of the girl Sasuke had been flirting with? Yes. She could even feel the hurt and the anger bubbling up inside her even now hours after she'd seen him doing it. Studying herself in the mirror Hinata wiped away at few tears that had escaped down her face.

Sasuke had been acting different all day, choosing to hardly talk to her. If that's how he wanted things to be between them then two can play this game. Hinata grabbed her bags and walked out her trailer with her head held high. Walking past Sasuke she didn't check if he was behind her, she ignored him like she'd done when he'd first worked for her. Getting into her car she slammed the door before he could even climb in after her and told the driver to take her home.

* * *

A week later Sasuke was cursing his decision to distance himself from Hinata. Apart from when she was filming Sasuke hardly saw her now, he knew she was in the villa but she would keep herself locked away in her room, they were now leading very separate lives and he hated every minute of it.

Today however he'd had the perfect opportunity to build the distance between them again. Hinata's co-star and her new love interest this season had walked off set (yet again) in another tantrum. The director had had enough of his diva antics and fired the male actor on the spot. Now the director had a massive problem; he was without a male co-star for Hinata to perform with.

"I'll do it." Sasuke offered, not comprehending his own words.

"You?" The director looked at him flabbergasted.

"I know all the lines." Sasuke shrugged, it was true he did know them all at least.

"Frank, we're behind scheduling as it is, we're gonna have to us him." A guy in headphones told the director, "We simply don't have the time to scout for another actor."

"Fine. Quickly go and change into costume." Frank ordered him away.

Hinata couldn't believe Sasuke had done this to her, first he ignored for a whole week and now here he was acting along side her! Because they'd had to fire the other actor Sasuke and Hinata were having to re-film the scene from last week where his character pledges himself to Hinata and declares his love for her.

Luckily in this scene Hinata's character was suppose to be angry and stern with Sasuke's character and right now that wasn't a far stretch for her.

"And...Action."

Sasuke walked in the scene and looked upon Hinata before him, she was completely in character now and looking down at him in disgust from her throne. She reminded him of an even more beautiful and young Egyptian Goddess, apart from her snow white skin.

"My Queen." He breathlessly spoke and went down on bended knee, "My sword is yours," He pulled his sword out of its scabbard that hanged off his belt at his waist, "My life is yours." Sasuke looked up in to Hinata's eyes almost begging her to hear his next words and know they were his own and not just him acting. "My heart is yours."

"How can I trust a man who was paid to kill me?" Hinata stood from her throne and began walking down the stairs slowly towards Sasuke. "What if another offers to pay you more than the last, will the game never end?" Hinata now stood in front of Sasuke, her eyes looking harsh into his.

"I will not be bought by gold again, especially if the ask was to kill you." Sasuke stood slowly from his kneed position and ever so gently ran a finger along her cheek bone.

"H-How can I know that?" Hinata stammered and took a step back away from Sasuke to break the contact of his hand on her cheek.

"Because I am yours." Sasuke closed the gap between them once again, "I would kill for you, die for you, I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"But why?" She looked up at him as if she could find the answer there.

"Because I love you, Khaleesi." Sasuke had to force himself to say Hinata's characters name and not her own. He brought his hands to the base of her back and kissed her, as is said in the script. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, wove her hands in his hair and gripped on to it. Their mouths opened to one another and their tongues moved against the other in their own rhythm. Sasuke's hands clutched at the fabric of Hinata's costume and pulled her body even more up against his. Needing to breath, he gently pecked her lips only to move his head to the other side and plunge his tongue into her mouth once more.

"And...Cut." The director called, but Sasuke and Hinata carried on their kiss, "I said cut!" The director shouted.

"This season is gonna be on fire with these two." The camera man smirked at the director.

* * *

Changing into her workout gear later that night Hinata decided to vent some of her frustrations in the gym in the basement. She was so confused with Sasuke's behaviour, one minute he's ignoring her for an entire week! And the next he's offering to work opposite her on set.

"What did that guy ever do to you?" She heard Sasuke ask her from the door behind her. Hinata chose to ignore him and went on punching the sparring bag in the shape of a male. "Ignoring me now are you?"

"Says you! You're the one that started ignoring me remember?" She frowned, not stopping her punches.

"Hinata?" Sasuke crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata being caught up in the moment and high on adrenaline grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and using her body's momentum flipped Sasuke over her shoulder and on to his back on to the floor.

"Sasuke? Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She quickly knelt beside him, suddenly realising what she'd done. "Are you ok?"

"Jesus Christ Hinata!" Sasuke rolled over on to all fours and stared at her in the eye, "What the hell?"

"Are you hurt?" She watched him tentatively as he sat back on his knees. Sasuke shook his head and all of a sudden began to laugh at her.

"At least we know you can use those self defensive skills I taught you." He joked. Hinata smiled at his joke and shook her head and it's poor taste.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She whispered and surged herself forwards wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head on to his shoulder. "I don't know what came over me."

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening, one second Hinata had literally turned his world upside down and the next she was cuddling up to him. Not that he was complaining! Having Hinata's body pressed against his right now was incredible. Sasuke held on to Hinata's hips and pulled her up his thighs, bringing their bodies flush together so she now straddled him on the floor. He could feel her breath on his neck making his skin come out in goosebumps.

"Hinata." He breathed against her neck and closed his eyes when his mouth touched her skin lightly just under her ear lobe, drawing a small gasp from her. Hinata moved her head off his shoulder as if in slow motion, not once did she take her eyes off his. Hinata and Sasuke were heavy breathing now at each other with their mouths only centimetres apart. Feeling her move her hand into his hair Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying the feeling immensely.

"You've been ignoring me." She frowned at him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He replied. "I thought that if I pulled away from you I could push away the feelings I have for you."

"And, what feelings do you have for me?" She asked hungrily, glancing from his eyes to his mouth.

"I think you already know." He smirked and finally closed the gap between their mouths.


	5. To Break A Curse

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait I've had a couple of busy weeks I'm afraid but as promised I will still be covering the prompts for SasuHina month. As you can see I've skipped a few days since my last update but I will be going back to the previous ones I've missed later on. There is also a couple of prompts that I'm struggling with so I thought before it comes to those chapters why don't we do a vote and maybe you can tell me which chapter you would like for me to carry on with?**

 **I just wanted to say thank you again for all the incredible reviews honestly I keep reading them and I'm totally gobsmacked that people actually enjoy my writing! Your reviews have encouraged me this past couple of weeks to keep writing even though I'm now so far behind but oh well that's the way the cookie crumbles right lol**

 **I look forward to reading your reviews and hearing your opinion on the vote idea!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **Day 16 – Love spell - To Break A Curse**

Hinata Hyuga had a secret, a secret only 3 other people in the whole world knew was certain however the whole village she lived in suspected. She'd tried hard to hide the secret, along with her younger sister and her two aunties they were all witches. Now don't get me wrong they're not evil witches they don't use dead man's toes or anything. No, they were real witches that used their powers for good. Hinata was a more of a natural witch than her younger sister Hanabi but didn't flaunt her powers, at least not anymore. When she was younger in school Hinata had loved her powers although she never used them for her own gain! Hinata liked to create her own medicines and herbal treatments.

Now you're probably wondering why Hinata and Hanabi lived with their aunties and not their parents, well that was because there is a curse on their family. Many generations ago, the first witch in their family, Kaguya Hyuga, had fallen in love with a man, when he had found out she was a witch he had reported her to the priest in the village. In those days they hung witches for crimes against God, it didn't matter if a witch was good they assumed all witches were evil, all under the influence of the devil. When they had tried to hang Kaguya she had used her powers of levitation to escape the noose and had fled straight away to the village Hinata and her family now live in. Kaguya had found out that she was pregnant and in her despair cast a spell on herself so that she would never fall in love again. What Kaguya hadn't took in to account was that she had cast the spell on herself and her unborn child. For her child when she had fallen in love and was beyond happy, her love was taken away from her in a 'freak accident' and so the spell continued to this day. So much so that when their mother had married their father and had both Hinata and Hanabi their family was truly happy. Then the dreaded day came when the curse took over and killed their father, at that time Hinata and Hanabi didn't know they were witches. In their mothers grief she had refused to leave her bed, food and water. No matter what Hinata and Hanabi did for their mother it was never enough to pull her out of her grief and only a couple of weeks after their fathers death they lost their mother too.

Growing up with their aunties they had learned about their powers and how to use them and most importantly how to control them. But living in a small village there had been many rumours throughout the years about their family. Hinata and Hanabi were bullied and teased on a daily basis by the other children their age chanting 'witch, witch, you're a witch" at them. Hanabi grew tired of the bullies and would occasionally fight back, one time she had got so angry with one boy she had pointed her finger at him and told him he would get bad ache and within a week his whole face was covered, of course this did nothing to dispel the rumours, it only strengthened them. Hinata though was very different to Hanabi, she found the bullying very hard to handle as a teenager she had become very shy and tried her hardest to at least seem normal.

Hinata and Hanabi had watched many times women seeking out their aunties help, they wanted their aunts to cast spells for them most of them were simple spells but others came for love spells. Upon hearing the curse on their family and then seeing other women come to their house for love spells Hinata had decided to create her own love spell. In their aunts garden one afternoon Hinata collected petals and other herbs in a wooden bowl. Hanabi had caught her gently swirling the petals around the bowl using her powers.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm casting a love spell." Hinata told her, "He will have...jet black hair, as black as midnight. He will have one red eye...and one purple eye."

"No one has those coloured eye?" Hanabi looked at her older sister liked she gone mad.

"Exactly, I'm casting a spell for a boy that doesn't exist and if he doesn't exist I can never die of a broken heart."

"What a waste of a spell." Hanabi muttered disappointedly.

"He will be as strong so he can protect me," Hinata continued with her spell, "He will be able hear my call a mile away. He will be able to flip pancakes high in the air perfectly."

"Oh sure cos that's important. Why not his manhood is as big as-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata warned.

Once she'd finished swirling the petals and herbs Hinata walked in to the garden and created a small blow of wind to send the petals in the air to carry them to the none existent boy of her dreams.

After high school and at the age of 18 Hinata had decided to stay in the village and developed her own natural balms, soaps and other cosmetic products, she helped her aunts at home with the gardening and helped with the general house work. Hanabi had escaped the village as soon as she finished high school and ran away with a man twice her age. On the night she had ran away Hinata had seen her off as the sisters had become so close throughout their childhoods, the deaths of their parents and the constant bullying had made their bond as sisters so strong they could even sense when the other was in danger. On that night they had made a pact together, they each had cut themselves with a small knife on their palms and had said; 'Your blood, my blood, our blood', a pact so that they would always be together no matter how far away the other was.

At the age of 18 Hinata had, in her aunts opinion, become rather lonely without her sister. They were all walking through the village happily, shopping in the market when a man, maybe a little older than Hinata, had walked past them and had watched Hinata with a certain look in his eye. Her aunt Francis had caught the look between the two and smiled knowingly.

"Hi." aunt Francis smiled at him, but he was far too distracted with Hinata, with her long hair reaching her hips, her womanly figure and her innocent eyes to even think about answering back. Hinata still being shy blushed at the man obviously staring at her and had bumped into one of the market stalls. Walking past one of the cherry blossoms had Hinata felt the petals fall upon her gracefully and had thought nothing of it.

"He seemed nice." Her aunt Francis commented once they were back home. Hinata decided it would be best not to comment and went straight to the garden. She wanted to get rid of some of the weeds growing in the flower beds while her aunts 'played cards'.

"What time is it?" Francis asked feeling agitated.

"Shhh." Aunt Brenda looked to Hinata to see if she may have heard. Hearing the clock from the village strike 3 Hinata suddenly felt the urge to find the man who had been staring at her that morning. Dropping her garden tools Hinata ran out of the gates from the garden in the direction of the town. It was a very strange feeling but Hinata hadn't even questioned it all she knew was she had to find this man and kiss him. Running through the village she somehow knew where he would be, it felt almost like fate was pulling them together. When she finally saw him Hinata slowed down her pace to a rather faster walk and smiled widely at him. He stood there in the middle of the path way and opened his arms to her. Hinata ran at him again and jumped in to his waiting arms wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck she smiled widely when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and seeing him smiling back at her and then they kissed. It was a passionate kiss for a first kiss and turned out to be one of many. Within a year the two were married and within 3 years they had two beautiful daughters.

The family had decided to settle in village and once they were financially stable they bought their own house near Hinata's aunts. Kiba loved using Hinata's home made balms from her shaving foam to the shampoo she created, so much so he had encouraged her to sell them in the shop. However Hinata had struggled from the start to try and encourage the local market stalls to sell any of her products. Hinata knew deep down that they were reluctant to sell them because the locals still thought she was a witch, even though now she was older and had her own family they never said anything. She had actually stopped using magic all together not wanting to scare Kiba away.

On their 5th wedding anniversary Kiba had noticed Hinata was struggling to find anyone willing to sell her products so he had decided to take matters in to his own hands, he had bought her her very own shop.

Hinata had never felt happier! She had 2 beautiful children, a marvellous husband, their own house and shop. But like she had been warned by her aunts the curse struck at her happiest time. When Hinata had first heard the beetle she had cast it off, thinking it was silly. But an hour later she could still hear it and she panicked, she pulled up the wooden floorboards in their bedroom desperately looking for the beetle, hoping if she found it and killed it the curse would not come.

Kiba was in town loading many of Hinata's products from a small truck and into the store ready for Hinata to be able open the shop a week later. He'd had to park on the other side of the road as there was no space outside the shop, crossing the busy road with two boxes piled on top of one another Kiba hadn't seen the car coming the other way.

Back at home Hinata's desperate attempt to find and kill the beetle stopped when she could hear the beetle no more. She rapidly pulled on her shoes and ran as fast as she could to the store only to see an ambulance and police preventing her from going down the main road. Hinata tried to look what had happened and gasped when she saw Kiba's favourite jacket. Running to the police officer Hinata caught the look he gave her, a look full of grief and sympathy.

"No!" Hinata cried knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm...so sorry Hinata, it's Kiba."

Hinata fell to her knees crumbling to the floor feeling the pain of loosing Kiba consume her immediately and cried like she had never cried before. She cried for Kiba, for him having to loose his life and all because he had loved her. For their girls to have lost their father and of course for herself, for the future they would never be able to share together. Now she knew how her mother had felt all those years ago, why she couldn't eat, drink or even move from her bed. She begged her aunts to bring him back, to use their magic and bring him back to life but they told her they couldn't. It wouldn't be natural, he wouldn't be the Kiba she loved. The aunts then told her how sorry they were, they didn't mean this happen for Hinata to be hurt in anyway.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked them.

"We-We created a spell..."

"No. No tell me you didn't!" Hinata pleaded. She knew then, the aunts had cast a spell on her and Kiba to fall in love.

"We didn't know you would actually love him."

"Well I did...I really did." Hinata cried even harder, "I loved him more than anything in the world."

On the day of the funeral, a week later, Hinata and her two girls moved into her aunts house. Hinata couldn't live in the house that had once been hers and Kiba's there too many memories there for her to handle. Now the girls had the aunts to look after them Hinata did just as her mother before her, she lay in bed letting the grief take her more and more each day. The girls were ages 7 and 5 but were mature for their age, she tried to encourage Hinata each day to get out of bed, to take them to school like she use to. They did get her to eat here and there and the aunts had told them that was a good sign.

* * *

Hanabi had heard what had happened to Hinata and had at first tried to stay away, she didn't want to see her sister like her mother and didn't know how to even start by helping her. This may seem harsh but the way Hanabi first saw it was if she couldn't help her own mother then how on earth did she help her sister? That and the fact she had found a man of her own. He was named Konohamaru and was a little older than her, he was a kind a decent man, one Hanabi had never come across before, but now hearing about Kiba Hanabi had distanced herself from Konohamaru, she was afraid to get closer to him and fall in love with him. Hanabi found herself looking at the scar on her palm from when Hinata and herself had made their blood pact to always be together and there for each other no matter what, then after receiving a letter from her aunts Hanabi had decided, a week after Hinata had moved into their aunts house, she would try her best to go and help her older sister. She left a note to Konohamaru telling him goodbye, she didn't have the courage to say it to his face and left that afternoon with all her things.

Arriving at her aunts a couple of days later Hanabi had greeted them warmly, her two nieces were in bed when Hanabi had arrived as it was gone midnight. This was the first time she was back in the village after running away, the first time she would see Hinata and meet her two nieces. Through out the years Hinata and Hanabi had been keeping in contact through letters and in their dreams. They had realised after their blood pact they could see each other in their dreams and connect through them.

After greeting her aunts and taking her belongings into one of the guest bedrooms Hanabi felt it was best to not prolong seeing her sister any longer. Walking in to Hinata's room Hanabi saw empty cups all over and dirty dishes on her bed. Hinata herself couldn't be seen but Hanabi could make out her shape under the covers. Walking over to the bed Hanabi climbed under the covers and smiled at her sister who woke up feeling the bed shift.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked groggily, "Is-Is this a dream?" Hanabi shook her head slowly at Hinata's question and showed her her palm, the palm with the scar on it. Hinata smiled and touched her younger sisters palm with her own, Hanabi linked their fingers and gave her sisters hand a small kiss.

"I-I miss him so much." Hinata began to cry, something she hadn't allowed herself to do since the day of Kiba's funeral. Hanabi pulled Hinata into her embrace and held on tight to her, allowing Hinata to cry as much as she needed.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked, checking if she had fallen asleep again after a couple of hours crying.

"Mmmm." Hinata answered.

"You have to get up. You have to be there for your girls," Hanabi told her gently, "You can't let them grow up without both their parents. You have to be strong for them and continue with your life. Please don't be like mum." She pleaded. "Plus you really need a shower and to brush your teeth cos you stink." Hinata laughed, she couldn't help it Hanabi always knew how to make her smile again. She had felt so numb and drained only a couple of hours ago but now with Hanabi here she felt alive again. The two sisters stayed up talking for the rest of the night, Hanabi told Hinata of Konohamaru and how scared she was now to fall in love and Hinata had encouraged Hanabi to not be scared, that love was worth it and they would work together to break the curse on them. Hinata would do anything to make sure Hanabi would be happy, she wanted Hanabi to experience love for the first time and she could see that this Konohamaru was already having an effect on Hanabi.

As dawn approached Hinata came to the conclusion her younger sister was indeed right, she had to pull herself together for her girls! Getting in the shower and going through her morning routine Hinata looked at her reflection in the mirror whilst dressing, she had lost some weight already and would need to get herself back to health.

"mummy?" Her eldest daughter Akio walked hesitantly into Hinata's bedroom.

"Hey sweetie." Hinata turned on the stool where she sat at her dressing table.

"You're up!" Akio called and ran to her mothers arms. Hinata hugged Akio tightly treasuring the moment, when she looked to the door over Akio's shoulder she saw her youngest daughter Amaya stood in the doorway, Hinata held out her arms to Amaya who ran into them also.

"Well isn't this an adorable picture." Hanabi smiled at the three girls hugging.

"Aunt Hinabi!" Akio called and ran on to the bed with Amaya following soon after.

* * *

Konohamaru sat in the car with his friend Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha on their way to Hanabi's village. Konohamaru had found Hanabi's note after he'd finished work and had quickly called Naruto asking for advice. Konohamaru had admitted to Naruto the previous night that he was falling in love with Hanabi and wanted to take their relationship to the next level by officially asking her to move in with him. But finding the letter Konohamaru didn't know what to do, did this mean she didn't love him like he'd thought? Did she not want him like she'd been telling him for months now? Naruto had calmed Konohamaru down and advised him to follow Hanabi and ask her himself. They could have spoken on the phone but Naruto had told him that it was best to do it face to face. The only problem was Konohamaru couldn't drive, he had never learned, being in a large town he hadn't seen the point with the good public transport and Naruto had the same problem, he did however have a friend Sasuke who had his own car and would hopefully drive them to Hanabi's village. Sasuke had agreed to help them but only to stop them nagging him.

"What do I say to her when I get there?" Konohamaru asked Naruto nervously.

"Tell her how you feel." Naruto suggested.

"Oh give me a break." Sasuke rolled his eyes concentrating on the road.

"Oh don't listen to him Konohamaru he's just grumpy cos he's never been in love." Naruto jokingly shook Sasuke's hair messing it up completely. "What was it? Waiting for the special girl?"

"Oh shut up Dobe." Sasuke sighed trying to hide his embarrassment. Yes he had said that when they were growing up, he had always felt there was a special girl or woman now out there for him. Sometimes he had even dreamt of her, dreamt what she could look like. He'd always imagined her to be curvy, he never had been attracted to girls who were thin. Petite, so that she only came up to his chest. In his dreams he never saw her face but he would see her long hair flowing in the wind, each time he'd seen her it would take his breath away.

They had been travelling now for a couple of days and would soon arrive at their destination, Naruto and Konohamaru were now asleep in the back seat finally giving Sasuke a chance to clear his thoughts. He was glad to get away from their town if truth be told, he needed to get away from the grime of the city and hopefully this peaceful village would be the perfect place for him to escape to at least for a little while.

Finally arriving in the village Sasuke parked up outside the only inn available and the three men had each bought a room. They decided to rest for the night as it was now very late to be finding where Hanabi lived. Given the small size of the village Sasuke could only conclude it would not take them long in the morning to find the house. He did find it very strange that Hanabi had never told Konohamaru the address of where she lived while growing up, only the village. But he didn't think it was any of his business and went straight to sleep.

The next morning after dressing and having their fill of breakfast the three men walked to the villages main road. There was a row of many different shops Sasuke found himself pausing outside a shop called 'Hyuga cosmetics' it claimed to be an all natural shop. Sasuke looked through the window and saw many products on offer that he liked the look of but unfortunately the shop was closed at the moment.

"That's her last name!" Konohamaru shouted excitedly.

Asking the village locals Konohamaru learned where Hanabi lived although they were now being warned not to go and seek her out by many of the locals. The locals had told them that the Hyuga's were known to be witches, which made Sasuke chuckle, what a load of bullshit he thought there was no such thing as witches.

Not being deterred from the reason they were here Konohamaru, Naruto and Sasuke walked in the direction of the Hyuga house. From the locals they had been told Hanabi lived with her aunts growing up she also had an older sister called Hinata who had only a month ago lost her husband in a hit and run accident. Getting closer to the house Sasuke felt a strange pull, he had no idea why he felt he should be here but something inside him was telling him he belonged here.

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi and their aunts began to make breakfast, the girls favourites; pancakes. The aunts seeing Hinata walk down the stairs for the first time in weeks gave her a kiss on her forehead and had told her how glad they were she was up and about again. Hinata felt truly blessed to have an amazing family, they were all so caring and loving she didn't feel she deserved at times.

"Mummy is my turn to mix now." Amaya complained watching Akio mix the pancake batter.

"I've not finished yet!" Akio protested.

"Akio let Amaya have a go please." Hinata sighed, she loved her two girls but it was rapidly dawning on her how hard it would be to raise them on her own. She didn't feel she could allow herself to fall in love again so the thought of another man coming into their lives and helping Hinata raise them was unthinkable. Hanabi laughed at her nieces antics, she loved them so much already and didn't think she would ever be able to not see them in so long again.

In the time Hinata had been in bed stricken with her grief the aunts had told the girls they were witches, they were teaching them about their craft and heritage. The girls had even found Hinata's old journals with her old spells in, they couldn't understand why their mother had turned her back on magic for so long. The thought having powers was very exciting for them and they had quickly began to learn a few simple ones with the aid of the aunts.

Hearing a hesitant couple of knocks on their front door Akio and Amaya ran out of the kitchen, Akio being the quicker of the two (only because she had longer legs Amaya pointed out) opened the door and looked at the three men standing there.

"Umm hello?" The younger of the three men spoke, "I'm looking for Hanabi Hyuga does she live here?"

"Depends who's asking." Akio replied.

From the kitchen Hanabi heard Konohamaru's voice and immediately jumped out of her seat at the breakfast table and ran to the door.

"Girls why don't you go help your mum with the pancakes." Hanabi advised. He two girls looked from the men to their aunt puzzled.

"Girls?!" Hinata called walking from the kitchen into the hallway, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise they were-" Hinata stopped in her tracks seeing the man Hanabi had described only the night before who was obviously Konohamaru.

"Er hello." Naruto spoke trying to relieve some of the tension building in the air.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hanabi whispered to Konohamaru.

"I-I needed to talk to you."

"Well now is not-"

"Invite them in Hanabi," Hinata smiled at her sister to the three men on the porch way, "They must have travelled a long way and I'm sure they would like some breakfast."

"Er actually we already..Ow-"

"That would be great thank you!" Sasuke spoke over Naruto after stomping on his foot. Sasuke moved past Konohamaru and Naruto who were looking at him stunned.

"We're having pancakes!" The younger girl told the three men frantically as if this information was the most amazing news they would hear all day.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked at the young girl, "Well it just so happens I can flip the best pancakes."

"Wow!" The girl looked astounded, "Will you show us?"

"You bet." The two girls grabbed both his hands and pulled him in to the kitchen.

"Ok you watching?" Sasuke asked the young girls smiling at them.

"Yes!" They both answered in unison.

Naruto and Konohamaru watched the scene in complete bewilderment not once had Sasuke ever shown any interest in wanting to talk to children, back in Suna he was known to be harsh and sometimes cold, in this house they were seeing a whole new side to Sasuke.

Hanabi and the two aunts sat at the table along with Konohamaru and Naruto and were talking among themselves. While Hinata watched Sasuke and her girls with a smile on her face, seeing them so happy was something she hoped she would be able to do herself soon.

"Ok 1, 2, 3." Sasuke flipped the pancake out of the frying pan into the air expertly, the pancake turned in the air and went so high it nearly touched the ceiling. Holding out the frying pan Sasuke caught the pancake and smiled hearing the girls amazement of 'wow' and 'that was totally wicked'. Sasuke bowed jokingly at their applause and continued to flip pancake after pancake much the the girls delight.

"I have to warn you I think Amaya and Akio would be wanting you to come for breakfast more often." Hinata chuckled at Sasuke once everyone had eaten.

"Well I'm here all week." He smiled back and helped Hinata with the dishes.

"Thank you."

"For helping with the dishes? It's no trouble I do them all the time at home living with Naruto if I don't do them they don't get done." Sasuke chuckled with Hinata.

"No I meant for making them smile, I haven't seen them this excited since...well in a while." Hinata drifted off and quickly went back to concentrating on the dirty plate in her hand.

"Who's is the shop in town? I noticed it had your families last name."

"Oh that would be mine." Hinata blushed, "I-It isn't open yet though."

"That's a shame I saw some products in the window I liked the look of."

"O-Oh really? Which ones? I have a few here if you want to take some?"

"The shaving gel looked good, I can never find one that I really like they all seem so...wrong."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure I have some upstairs, I'll go fetch some if you like?"

"I'll pay." Sasuke offered.

"Oh no, please it's on me, after all I'd like to thank you for bringing the smiles back to Amaya's and Akio's faces. It the least I can do." Sasuke nodded and watched as Hinata walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sasuke couldn't believe it! Something about being here with Hinata and her daughters told him he belonged here, with them! That and he was almost positive Hinata coulf in fact be the girl from his dreams which he realised sounded crazy!

"She just lost her husband a month ago remember? You think it wise to flirt with her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke brushed off Naruto's questions and walked out into the large garden where the girls were playing happily, the aunts were playing cards and kept looking at him in an odd way. He could see Konohamaru and Hanabi talking together, it looked very animated and intimate Sasuke didn't feel it would be wise to intrude.

Seeing the two girls laughing while playing tag Sasuke smiled but then quickly bit his lip not wanting anyone else to see. Then all of a sudden a few of the village children came round the corner of the bushes and pointed at the girls then began to chant; 'witch, witch, you're a witch' over and over again. The two girls quickly stopped playing, stopped laughing and backed away from the fence. Sasuke rapidly walked up to the girls and stood in front of them, trying to protect them somehow.

"Get lost all of you!" Sasuke shouted at the group of kids the anger at these kids making his eyes flash red and purple. Akio looked up at Sasuke at awe suddenly remembering her mothers love spell in her old journal.

"Is that your new daddy Akio? How long will this one last? A month?" One of the kids shouted seeing her looking at Sasuke. Akio feeling hurt and upset by the boys remark pointed at the child who shouted and spoke in a venomous voice.

"S-Shut up! I-I hope you get...chicken pox." The children around the fencing all gasped and quickly moved away from their friend.

"Akio!" Hinata shouted, suddenly coming up behind them and grabbing her hand to stop her pointing, "We don't do that." She whispered.

The children ran off as fast as they could all wanting to get away from the 'grown up witches'.

"They-They started it!" Akio protested, "They-they said horrible things about daddy and Sasuke." Akio began to cry for having her mother shout at her and what the boy had said.

"You have to learn to ignore them." Hinata crouched down and tried wiping her Akio's face gently but she moved away feeling hurt.

"Why-Why can't you just use your powers? You have all this power and do nothing with it!" Akio shouted and ran up into the house with Amaya following after her.

Hinata sighed to herself and looked up at Sasuke who offered his hand to help her up and took it graciously.

"You'd think they could come up with a better chant after all these years." She frowned to herself.

"Get that a lot do you? Being called a witch?"

"Yes." Hinata blushed.

"You don't seem like the typical witches I've heard of. I don't see any devil worship anyway."

"Oh no there's no devil in the craft." Hinata answered appalled at the idea.

"So er...What kind of craft do you do?" Sasuke asked expecting Hinata to laugh off his question.

"Do I do? I manufacture natural bath oils, soaps, hand lotions and shaving gel and the aunts, they like to medal in peoples love lives."

"And Hanabi?" Sasuke couldn't believe they were talking about this, was Hinata actually admitting she was a witch? Her whole family were witches?

"Hanabi, well she has her own set of talents." Hinata gave a small knowing smile and looked over at Hanabi and Konohamaru talking.

"This is very interesting." Aunt Francis spoke watching Hinata and Sasuke talking, "Maybe we could-"

"Oh no we don't, not after the last spell we cast on Hinata." Aunt Brenda cut her off. "We have to let them figure this out for themselves this time."

* * *

"So...How did it go with Hanabi?" Naruto asked once they left the Hyuga house an hour later.

"She told me that seeing Hinata in so much pain after loosing Kiba scared her. That she was afraid to admit she is in love with me. But she is!" Konohamaru shouted with a smile taking over his whole face.

"You seemed to working your charms on Hinata." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"Oh please." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend, "We talked and that's all. And anyway like you said she just lost her husband I doubt she is even thinking of another man."

"But, she is peaking your none existent interest." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke chose not to say anything and looked back at the Hyuga house, seeing the two young girls looking out of the window he gave them a small wave and reluctantly walked away.

* * *

"Look! Look!" Akio pulled there mothers journal off the book shelf and had flipped it open on to the page Hinata had wrote her love spell.

"What are you girls looking at?" Hanabi asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing." Amaya tried to hide the book and look innocent, failing completely. Hanabi laughed at the girls and ran in to their room, tackling them on their bed and tickling them she gabbed hold of the book and looked down at it in astonishment.

"Where did you find this?" Hanabi asked.

"It was mummy's right? When she was little."

"Yes." Hanabi confirmed, then looked at the two girls giggling. "Oh dear, why are you giggling like that?"

"Look!" Amaya showed the Hanabi the love spell page. "He can flip pancakes high in the air perfectly." She looked at her aunt Hanabi with wide eyes trying to make her understand.

"He will have jet black hair, as black as midnight. He will have one red eye and one purple eye...But this was just a silly spell you mum created about a boy who doesn't exist."

"But he does!" Akio told her, "It's Sasuke."

"He didn't have one red eye and one purple eye?"

"He does when he's angry!" Amaya smiled, "Do you think he can makes mummy happy again? Really happy." She asked her aunt Hanabi sadly.

"I don't know, maybe-"

"I made hot chocolate does anyone want some?" Hinata asked standing in the girls bedroom door way.

"With marshmallows?" Amaya questioned.

"With lots of marshmallows." Hinata smiled.

"Oh me! Me!" The girls ran out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Hinata asked seeing Hanabi looking in wonder at an old book.

"Hmm? Oh..Oh yes, perfect." Hanabi quickly placed the book on the girls book shelf and followed Hinata down stairs.

While the girls were in school the next day Hinata decided to go to her shop and get it ready for opening, she needed to somehow make money and earn a living after all. She had found it hard and strange at first being in the shop that Kiba had bought her, she looked around sadly at the walls he had painted and how he had made it perfect for her with it's glass shelving, the shop looked beautiful and it was all thanks to Kiba. Hanabi arrived not long after her and began helping Hinata move all her products on to the shelves, they talked happily between themselves but Hanabi could tell Hinata was struggling.

"Hey." Sasuke knocked on the door and pushed it open, "I hope you don't mind me just barging in."

"No not at all please come in." Hinata smiled. Hanabi watched the two of them remembering the love spell, she had to see for herself somehow if the girls had been right about Sasuke's eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know I used the shaving gel today and it's great. I was hoping I could buy some more to take home with me."

"Really?" Hinata's face brightened. "Oh what about the smell? I gave you vanilla and citrus one right? I can change it if you don't like it."

"No I actually like that one, which is strange cos usually I hate sweet things."

"How about I give you a gift pack with a range of them in? You are my first official customer after all." Hinata blushed.

"Sounds perfect." Sasuke smiled.

"You know you can umm eat it too. Kiba use to like..." Hinata stopped herself and looked to the floor. "I'll be right back." Hinata excused herself quickly.

Sasuke stayed in the shop for the rest of the day, helping Hinata and Hanabi getting all the products out on the shelves, he even set up the new till for Hinata and showed her how to work it. Hanabi all the while watched them seeing how Hinata was comfortable talking to Sasuke and vis versa they looked like they would make a beautiful couple. Hanabi began to hope beyond anything Sasuke was the man from Hinata's love spell.

Later that night once the girls were sleeping soundly in their beds and Hinata had checked on them then decided to take a relaxing bath. So relaxing in fact she had fallen asleep and woke up in the now cold water, quickly grabbing a towel and changing into her pjs Hinata went to go check on the girls again, just to be sure they were definitely alright and saw the old book Hanabi had been looking at yesterday. Looking at the front cover Hinata suddenly realised she knew this book, it was her journal! She looked at the page the girls had folded over the top of and read the love spell she had created and wrote in her handwriting, however underneath the spell in Akio's writing was name a name: Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata gasped and quickly ran to Hanabi's room and woke her.

"H-Have you seen this?" Hinata asked frantically.

"Go away it's to early." Hanabi mumbled still sleepily.

"They think Sasuke is the man from my love spell."

Hanabi rolled over and looked at her sister who was now panicking and pacing her room.

"Really?" Hanabi tried to lie.

"This was the page you had been looking at yesterday, isn't it?"

"Well you have to admit the spell could have worked."

"But-But I imagined a man who didn't exist, couldn't exist."

"Maybe he does." Hanabi spoke.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start during the night, feeling the pull he had felt the first time he had seen Hinata's house and again when he had the sudden urge to seek out Hinata in her store. However this feeling was a little different somehow it was more of a panic urge, he knew that this feeling was telling him that something was wrong with Hinata. Leaping out of bed Sasuke quickly pulled on his shoes and jacket and ran to Hinata's house not daring to second guess the feeling.

Hinata couldn't help but look at the page with the love spell, now with Sasuke's name written on it. How could this even be possible?

"Hinata?!" Sasuke banged on the front door making Hinata jump. "Hinata? Are you alright?"

Hinata quickly hurried to the door and let him in. "You're not hurt or anything?" He quickly asked looking her over.

"No, I'm fine. Well I'm not fine I'm just..." Hinata looked down and saw she was in just her cami top and short pjs and quickly grabbed a jacket off one of the pegs, rapidly covering herself up. "Why are you here?"

"I...Well it's hard to explain."

"Can I ask you a question?" Seeing Sasuke nod she quickly continued while she still had the courage, "Do you...Do you have one red eye and one purple eye?" Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"Yes." Sasuke gulped.

"And tonight, did you maybe feel something was wrong? With me?"

"I...Yes." Sasuke answered tentatively, "Hinata what is going on?"

Hinata blushed and showed him her journal from her childhood.

"But...But this is me?" Sasuke looked at her confused.

"I-I created this spell thinking you wouldn't exist. That no man like this could exist ever."

"What does this mean? That I only feel what I feel cos of a spell?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke frowned at the page, all this time he had dreamt of a girl, a girl with long hair, petite and curvy, a girl who he now knew was Hinata and it was all some spell! He didn't know what to think, he was angry, confused and hurt he was feeling what he was feeling and all because of some hocus pocus! It was fake! A lie!

"I have to go." Sasuke turned and slammed the front door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto packed their things into his car the following morning, Konohamaru had decided to stay and was actually looking at renting out a house in the village. After talking with Hanabi the past couple of days they had decided to give their relationship a proper go, they both knew they were in love and couldn't see anyone else in their futures, but Hanabi was reluctant to leave her family behind again so Konohamaru had decided to stay in the village for the sake of their relationship.

After saying their goodbyes Sasuke and Naruto began to make their way back to Suna. Driving past Hinata's shop Sasuke couldn't help but look through the window to check if she was there, but he knew she wasn't, he knew that cos the pull he'd felt towards her was not there. He tried not to let it worry him, tried not to be angry but Naruto knew him all too well.

"So you gong to see Hinata again? Did you exchange numbers?"

"No we didn't." Sasuke told him.

"And you don't want to?"

"I don't know. Yes and no." Sasuke held on the the steering wheel tighter as the left the village border. Then all of a sudden he felt it, the pull with in him telling him Hinata was near by. Seeing a car pulled over on the side of the road.

"Hey that's Hinata!" Naruto pointed at the woman who was sat on her car hood. "Pull over she might need some help."

"She doesn't."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked seeing his friend being stubborn.

"I just do alright!" Sasuke shouted and drove past Hinata.

* * *

Months rolled by and to Hinata each day felt like a blur. When the girls had found out Sasuke had gone they hadn't spoken to her for a couple of weeks, they felt it was her fault Sasuke had left and in a way it was. Each night she found herself thinking about him, thinking of what could have been, how happy they could have been together. She tried not to show the girls she was upset and went about her daily life; dropping the girls off at school, opening up the shop that was now a success so much so Hinata had had to hire Hanabi to help her out with making the products and selling them. She tried not to show how jealous she was of Hanabi being so happy with Konohamaru and when they had told her they were engaged Hinata was truly happy for them but at the same time she was sad. Sad because that could have been Sasuke and her one day, she had thought she would never be with another man after Kiba but now Sasuke was all she could think about. But still she tried each and every day to make it better than the last. Enjoying being with the girls, watching them grow and treasuring each and every moment.

Standing in the shop Hinata looked up at one of the locals, Bryce and sighed.

"Mrs Inuzuka I have a bone to pick with you." He told her sounding annoyed.

"What can I don for you Bryce." Hinata tried not to sigh, being distracted by Bryce Hinata didn't see another person walk through the door.

"Now...I could have gone to a qualified doctor and attended to this scalp condition I have, but I didn't I stupidly chose to come here. The more I use the less it works," Bryce pulled out the small bottle of the brown paper bag, "The product doesn't work!" He shouted.

"Well, that's because it doesn't go on your head." Hinata told him sternly.

"If I don't put it on my head for a scalp condition where the hell else would it go?!"

"Try to remember." Hinata recommended and looked from his face to his crotch. Bryce looked from Hinata, to the bottle and then to his crotch.

"Oh er...My mistake." He quickly placed the bottle back in it's bag and rapidly left the shop. Hinata heard a man chuckle from the side of the shop and glanced at him then looked away. Then suddenly she realised who it was and looked back stunned.

"Hello." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Sasuke? What...You're here?" She couldn't help but smile, a real smile for what felt like the first in weeks and it probably was.

"I needed some more of that shaving gel."

"Oh." Hinata tried not to be to disappointed.

"That and I couldn't keep away from you and the girls any longer."

Hinata gasped and ran out from behind the counter and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I know, I felt you calling to me even from Suna."

"But but the spell only stated a mile away." Hinata said astonished.

"Hmm, then maybe it's not just a spell anymore." Sasuke smirked down at her. Moving a hand from her waist to her chin he slowly pulled her closer to him until their lips were only millimetres a part. Hinata closed her eyes knowing what would happen next and closed the gap between them pressing her lips softly against Sasuke's. She moaned out loud when Sasuke pressed his lip against hers even more and slightly opened her mouth giving him access to brush their tongues together. Hinata felt a warm glow within her, coming from her heart and felt as the warm glow expanded from her, to the whole shop and beyond. She felt as the curse that Kaguya had cast on their whole family break. She broke away from the kiss gasping for air feeling pure euphoria, she had done it! She had broken the curse so Hanabi and herself could finally love the men they loved without worrying about the curse any longer.

"I have to warn you Hinata," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "I will never be needing that product that man just walked out with." And closed the gap between their mouths once more.

* * *

A couple of years later on a glorious summer afternoon, Hinata and Sasuke stood at the bottom of the aisle in the church in their village. Hinata felt pure joy watching Hanabi and Konohamaru saying their vows and finally becoming husband and wife. Hinata smiled over at Sasuke who was one of Konohamaru's grooms men and Hinata was Hanabi's maid of honour. Standing in the church brought back the memories of Sasuke and herself saying their wedding only vows last Christmas.

They were incredibly happy together, they now lived in their own house with Akio, Amaya and soon they would have a new addition to their family. Hinata rubbed her obvious 7 month pregnant belly tenderly, thinking of their unborn son Hinata hoped he would just like Sasuke.

Sasuke watched his wife stroke her belly and smiled broadly. He couldn't believe how happy his life had become in such a short space of time. He adored Akio and Amaya who now called him dad, Sasuke had been hesitant at first when they first called him dad, he didn't want Hinata to think he was trying to take Kiba's place. But the girls had insisted and Hinata assured him she loved that they called him dad. Now they were having a son too, a boy hadn't been born into the Hyuga family in many generations they took it as a sure sign the curse was definitely broken. Sasuke loved to watch Hinata and the girls do magic, Hinata's family were indeed a witches and he loved that they didn't feel the need to hide it from him and there were some definite advantages to your wife being a witch, one of them of course being he could now use all Hinata's products for free.

"I love you." Hinata whispered as they walked out the church back down the aisle together.

"I love you too." Sasuke linked their hands and kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait to fall in love." Amaya sighed happily seeing her mother and aunt Hanabi so happy.

"Oh no young lady," Sasuke picked her up in his arms, "You'll have to wait many many years for that."

The aunts watched as Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the church, with Amaya in Sasuke's arms, Akio holding her mothers hand and the new addition to their family on the way.


	6. The Show Must Go On

**Hello again! So here is my prompt for Day 7-Cosplay. As you can tell I changed around a little bit, I decided to incorporate into my story that Hinata and Sasuke are in a musical instead. So with that being said there is a couple of songs you'll need to listen to on youtube to really understand the music and feelings their conveying to each other.**

 **They are (and in this order): Phantom of the Opera- The Phantom of the Opera. The phantom of the opera- All I Ask Of You. Love Never Dies- Till I Hear You Sing and last song Love Never Dies - Beneath A Moonless Sky. Oh a quick note I included the lyrics to the songs and i've tried to make it as easy I can for you to understand who's singing so...** _Naruto and Sasuke's parts are in Italic (Like this)._ **Hinats's is in bold. _And when it's in both bold and Italic then it's them singing together._** **I hope that makes sense...**

 **I really hope you enjoy these tracks as much as I do! Listening to them reminds me of my mum so they have a special place in my heart now she's passed away. Anyway that's depressing...So I look forward to hearing you reviews! Well apart from the anonymous review who keeps telling me to kill myself? Like whatever!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **Day 7 – Cosplay - The Show Must Go On**

"Alright everyone!" Kurenai, the drama teacher in Konoha High School called her drama class to attention. "You've all been given your roles to play in our 'Musicals Night'. Today is our first day of rehearsals, so let's make the most of the month we have to prepare and create a great show." The class cheered and clapped in response, "And remember this is graded and goes towards your final grade!" Kurenai shouted over the noise.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in main hall where their class was taking place with his best friend Naruto sitting beside him who was clearly excited. Sasuke on the other hand was cautious, he needed this grade so he was able to apply for some of the best universities in the country.

"Who'd you get?" Naruto asked him once they had received their slips telling them who they'd play and songs they would be singing.

"The Phantom from phantom of the opera. Who'd you get?" Sasuke asked.

"Raoul from phantom of the opera too. I wonder who's Christine?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at Naruto's question, he only hoped it wasn't Sakura. She'd had a crush on him since grade school and he could really do without her annoying him, claiming she wanted to be rehearsing with him all the time.

Kurenai pointed to where each musical cast was to stand and Sasuke and Naruto made their way to their place. Sasuke saw Sakura was to be in the 'Chicago cast' and counted his lucky stars. That was when Sasuke noticed Hinata Hyuga walking towards Naruto and himself.

"Hinata? You're Christine? That's great!" Naruto hugged Hinata making her blush.

"Congratulations." Sasuke muttered. He kept his face blank not wanting to show his emotions, mainly worry that Hinata is Christine. There was no doubt Hinata could do the part but when it came to performing to a crowd Hinata got stage fright. She tended to go for parts that were more in the background and chorus numbers, however this time it seemed she went for a main role.

"What songs do you have to sing?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh umm," She blushed looking at her piece of paper, "All I Ask of you, The Phantom Of The Opera, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again and Beneath A Moonless Sky from Love Never Dies." She told them. Naruto told her he would be Raoul so that meant they would singing All I Ask of You together and how Sasuke got the part of the Phantom so he would be singing The Phantom Of The opera with her also. However the three of them had never heard of Beneath A Moonless Sky or another song Sasuke had a solo called Till I Hear You Sing both songs were from a musical called Love Never Dies.

While they were talking quietly between themselves kurenai was handing out each student their own sheet music for each song they would be singing when she finally got to the three of them she smiled broadly.

"Now Hinata, I'm giving you a chance to be Christine as long as you sing like you did in auditions I know you can do it." She told her sweetly. "And look who you have as your Phantom and Raoul, you can't go wrong."

Sasuke asked her about the new songs and she advised them to go and listen to them on one of the computers in the ICT lounge, she explained to the Love Never Dies is the sequel to Phantom Of The Opera.

Listening to Kurenai the three of them listened to the songs on one of the computers, the first one they listened to was Beneath A Moonless Sky this song would be sung by Sasuke and Hinata only. Listening and reading the lyrics Hinata blushed at the words, it was a rather sensual song describing how The Phantom and Christine had spent the night together making love before she was to be married, it was also rather sad as well as The Phantom left Christine in the morning without saying goodbye to her. Christine sang that she would have followed him anyway but now it was too late she had married Raoul.

Next they listened to Till I Hear You Sing, which was a solo for Sasuke. Listening to the music Sasuke realised he had some acting to do with The Phantom longing to hear Christine sing one more time, he was yearning for her, over all the song came across as a man who was very desperate to find his one true love. But Sasuke had no doubts he could sing it, the only obstacle for him would be adding the emotions behind the song.

* * *

Night after night Sasuke listened to the songs he would be singing for the performance making sure he knew each one off by heart. By Friday Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke knew every word for every song, now it was just a case of practising together during drama class.

"Phantom cast your turn." Kurenai called them up the stage during their class. She was telling them how and where to perform each song while the rest of the class was working on the sets they needed for each musical and costume designs.

Once they'd walked through each song Kurenai asked them to sing them in case they needed help with their pitch. During the first song they would be singing, Phantom Of The Opera Sasuke and Hinata would have to walk on a scaffolding tower and climb down gradually during the song, next they would sit in a boat that would travel around the stage and finally by the end of the song they would arrive at The Phantoms lair where candles would be lit all around them. The next song would be Naruto and Hinata singing All I Ask Of You, this was very simple staging wise Naruto and Hinata would be singing to each other with a 'statue' of an Angle in the back ground, Sasuke had a few lines in this song. While Naruto and Hinata was singing their duet Sasuke was to hide behind the Angle then when his part came he would climb from behind the Angle and sing from there. The third song was Hinata's solo of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again where she would be walking through a cemetery again very simple staging wise. Next would be Sasuke's solo Till I Hear You Sing where Sasuke would have to sing to figure of Hinata and their last song which was Sasuke and Hinata's duet, Beneath A Moonless Sky, they were to sing together embracing each other Sasuke would have to run his hands up Hinata's arms all in all like the song it was a very sensual.

Once they'd done running through their songs Kurenai gave them feedback and Sasuke knew she told him he had to work on conveying his emotions during each song.

During their break for lunch Sasuke sat on the table with most of his drama class. They were all excitedly talking about their solos, duets, set designs and costumes.

"Do-Do think we could practice our duet before we go back?" Hinata asked awkwardly and shyly. Sasuke was hesitant at first, the thing is most girls tried to get Sasuke alone they thought he was some kind of heart throb, but Hinata had never shown him any attention in that way.

"Sure." He answered her nonchalantly, at least now he knew she was taking this seriously and the more they practised the better their performance would become and they would each get a good grade.

Leaving the group of their friends talking excitedly together Sasuke and Hinata walked into one of the small music rooms.

"You must be happy Naruto got the part of Raoul?" Sasuke commented.

"P-Pardon?" Hinata blushed, the blush covering her whole face.

"Well you fancy him don't you? Now you can spend lots of time with him during rehearsals."

"I-I..."

"Let's just do this shall we?" Sasuke cut her off seeing her struggling to think of what to say. Hinata nodded and played the music track they used to practise with.

The rest of their friends went looking for them wondering where they'd disappeared to. Naruto was the first to hear their music coming from the music room and looked through the small window at the top of the door. Seeing Hinata and Sasuke facing the wall of mirrors, with Hinata wrapped in Sasuke's arms with him standing behind her Naruto's eyes widened. He'd never seen Sasuke so into a performance and Hinata although she was blushing having Sasuke's arms around her, her face was that of pure lust.

"You find them?" Neji asked coming up behind Naruto.

"Er..Well." Naruto tried to answer, he knew if Neji saw the couple he might get the wrong idea, "No. No, I haven't found them."

"Hmmm." Neji pushed passed Naruto and looked through the window for himself. "What the Fu-"

"They're just rehearsing." Naruto tried defending Sasuke and Hinata.

"That looks more than rehearsing to me." Neji spoke through gritted teeth his hands by his sides were clenched in fists.

"Well if you're that bothered by it you should take it up with Kurenai." Naruto told him and left.

* * *

Throughout the month of rehearsals Sasuke had come to find Hinata as one of best friends he even found himself dreaming about her some nights. At first the dreams had been innocent but now he'd come to know her more the dreams were not quite so innocent. He dreamt of her in his arms, with his lips brushing her neck as they sang their duet, of her lustful gaze on him wanting him just as much as he wanted her. Of her kissing him passionately by the end of their performance not caring their was a crowd in front of them, then the crowd would disappear and their kissing lead to...other things.

Sasuke knew his feelings for Hinata had now gone beyond friendship however the problem was that Hinata had a crush on his best friend Naruto, who was oblivious to the fact. Hearing the two of them sing All I Ask Of You had become rather painful for Sasuke, so much so it had began to effect his performance of each song. He used his feelings of hurt and longing for Hinata in each of his songs. Kurenai had noticed the difference in his performance and had actual praised him during their last rehearsal.

Now the night of the show was approaching and everything for the show was coming together their whole schedules were cleared for the final week so everyone in their class could run through the full show. Sasuke could see Hinata was beginning to let the nerves get to her so he decided to offer some 'help'.

"How do you overcome the nerves?" She whispered to him while they were sat down together watching Ino and Kiba sing People Will Say We're In Love from Oklahoma.

"I tell myself I worked my arse for this, that I've rehearsed for it and nothing could go wrong."

"You make it sound so simple." She sighed longingly.

"Cos it is, it's in your head Hinata. You just have to believe in yourself like I do...and other people do." Sasuke quickly added. Hinata beamed up at him and linked her arm in his then rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke tried to hide the fact he was loving having her lean on him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto came over to them with a newspaper in his hand. "Check this out." He sat himself in between them both much to Sasuke's annoyance. He flipped open the newspaper and showed them the section on their show. Hinata's eyes widened seeing her name in the paper Sasuke could see she wasn't taking this well, her breathing had quickened dramatically. Sasuke immediately closed the paper and moved past Naruto to Hinata.

"Hey, what did we say?" He looked at her sternly.

"I-I worked my...bum off for this, I've rehearsed for this, its-its all in my head."

"And..."

"And I should believe in me."

"Like I do." Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek, Hinata gave him a small smile and linked her fingers into his hand on her cheek. 'Thank you' she mouthed at him. Naruto watched the two in complete wonder, never had Sasuke said anything like that to anyone. Naruto's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he realised Sasuke had feelings for Hinata.

"You like her." He whispered, once Hinata had left to go help Ino with the costumes.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke barked.

"I'm not stupid! Well...Not all the time. But you do, you like Hinata... why don't you ask her out on a date."

"Naruto this may come as a surprise to you but just cos I'm nice to someone doesn't mean I like them."

"Ha! You're never nice to anyone... but Hinata."

"She likes someone else Naruto! Idiot!" Sasuke got up then and walked away from Naruto.

* * *

 **The Performance**

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room he shared with Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Having Naruto and Kiba in the dressing room was very taxing the say the least, they were both loud and excited to be finally performing to an audience. Neither Neji or himself could get a word in edge ways while Kiba and Naruto talked.

Feeling the need to get some quiet time Sasuke walked through the corridor behind the stage where all the changing rooms were located.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called to him. "I just wanted to say good luck tonight." She smiled all too sweetly at him. "Maybe after the performance we can-"

"NO." Sasuke answered before she'd even asked him to go on a date with him.

"Oh...Ok." She looked sadly to the ground and turned to go back to her dressing room.

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed, "Good luck too." He didn't want her to think he was too much of an arse hole.

"That was nice of you Sasuke." Hinata said to him, Sasuke turned to see her and all words escaped him. Hinata's long hair was curled in to tight ringlets, she wore a white bodice that hugged each and every one of her curves, the while lace and silk skirt flowed down to the floor like a waterfall off her hips. Hinata looked from Sasuke's eyes to her costume and blushed, now she wasn't in her usual clothing that hid her body Sasuke could see her blush covered her whole face all down her neck to the top of her bosom. "Ino chose it," She whispered shyly, "It's not very me but then again it's not me on that stage is it?"

"You look-"

"Holy crap Hina!" Kiba came out of the dressing room, "You look...Wow."

"I think she needs more clothes on." Neji stared at her grumpily.

"I think she looks...amazing." Sasuke found himself saying, making the rest of them look towards him. Hinata smiled widely at his compliment while Neji gave him evils and Kiba looked at him like he couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said.

"Well as long as my Phantom thinks I look good then I'm happy." She skipped past him and went in to her dressing room which she was sharing with Tenten and Ino.

For the next half an hour Kurenai looked over each of their costumes making sure everything was perfect. Sasuke stood with Naruto and Hinata while Kurenai looked like she was near tears seeing how beautiful Hinata looked.

"Ok places people!" Kurenai called hearing the stage manager on the intercom giving them their 5 minute call. First up was Neji and Tenten singing The Last Night Of World from Miss Saigon. Second was Sakura singing Funny Honey and another song with Ino called Nowadays from Chicago, then Ino and Kiba would sing their duet from Oklahoma, then it would be Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Shino would sing Greased Lightning from Grease. Finally it would be Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto singing their songs.

For each performance they all stood in the wings of the stage, making sure they were far enough back that the audience couldn't see them. Hinata stood beside Sasuke in the wings, when the curtains opened after Kurenai introduced Neji and Tenten's performance Hinata gasped seeing the size of the audience. Sasuke hearing her gasp touched her hand gently and held her hand in his giving it a tender squeeze. Hinata looked up to him and gave him a shy smile knowing he was telling her not to be scared, he believed in her and would be with her the whole time.

"You will be great, don't doubt it." He whispered to her. Hinata nodded her head and leant against him while they listened to Neji and Tenten sing their duet.

For the rest of the performances Sasuke and Hinata said nothing to one another but she stayed by him with her hand held in his and leaning against him.

"For our last performance this evening," Kurenai came back on the stage, "We have three very talented singers, Miss Hinata Hyuga playing the role of Christine, Mr Naruto Uzumaki as Rauol and Mr Sasuke Uchiha as The Phantom. They will be singing a collection of songs from Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies." Hinata smiled widely hearing her little sister 'whooping' over the rest of the crowd.

"Say it Hinata." Sasuke whispered to her before they went on stage.

"I can do this." She looked determined.

"Yes you can."

Hearing the intro music to their first song The Phantom of the opera, they climbed up the scaffolding tower and began to sing from the top of the tower.

 **CHRISTINE (** _ **Sasuke walked in front of Hinata as they slowly made their way across a top of the tower that took over whole of the back of the stage length wise).**_

 **In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind**

 _PHANTOM (Sasuke turned to Hinata and sang while keeping his black around one shoulder to hide his face).  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind._

 **Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear**

 _It's me they hear..._

 _ **BOTH (As they came to the ladder on the tower Sasuke climbed down and helped Hinata by gripping on to her hips, they stood facing each as they sang together. Then carried on down the tower now on a slant that lead off stage to the boat).**_  
 _ **Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind**_

BACKGROUND  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware the phantom of the opera!

 _(Sasuke and Hinata were by now in the boat which was being pulled on ropes by people off stage. There was smoke all over the floor of the stage and as if out of nowhere candles appeared from the smoke. All the while Hinata sat in the boat while Sasuke stood at the front of the boat)._

 _Sing, my Angel of music!_

 **He's there, the phantom of the opera**  
 _Sing for me  
Sing  
Sing, my Angel!_  
 _Sing!  
Sing for me! _

The audience clapped while at the side of the stage hidden in the wings Sasuke helped Hinata out of the boat and she quickly placed a bright red velvet cape over her white dress. As the lights changed Hinata and Naruto took their places on stage and Sasuke stood on the Angel statue out of view from the audience. With Naruto standing in the centre of the stage and Hinata stood stage right with her back towards Naruto. And their duet began, All I Ask Of You:

 _(Raoul)  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

 _Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you_

 **(Christine) (Hinata turned slightly to look at Naruto while she sang her part).  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you**

 _(Naruto began to make his way slowly to Hinata).  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you_

 **All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me**

 _(By now Naruto and Hinata were singing towards one another and were standing at the front of the stage on the centre)._  
 _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_

 **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you** _ **  
**_ **Share each day with me, each night, each morning**  
 **Say you love me**

 _(Naruto caressed Hinata's cheek and moved his hand in to her hair)._  
 _You know I do_

 _ **Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_

 _ **(They kissed. Raoul lifts Christine off her feet, into his arms and holds her)**_

 _ **Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

 _[Phantom] **( All I Ask Of You Reprise)** (Sasuke sang this part of the song very quietly, slowly he climbed the ladder at the back of the Angle so you could only see his torso, making the audience gasp at his sudden appearance).  
I gave you my music, made your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing.  
(Sobs)Christine._

 _ **[Raoul & Christine] (Sasuke looked to the side of the stage showing the hurt on his face).  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...**_

 _[Phantom] (Sasuke climbed further up the Angle so it now looked like he was standing on the Angle's wings).  
You will curse the day you did not do!  
All that the Phantom asked of you!_

Finally both Naruto and Sasuke had a chance to breath and drink some water while Hinata went straight in to her solo with her cloak still her cloak on, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again:

 **You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here**

 **Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could  
**

 **Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle**

 **Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories, no more silent tears**  
 **No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say, "Goodbye"  
Help me say, "Goodbye"**

Sasuke stood on the wheeling stage that was part of the set for his solo, Till I Hear You Sing. He removed the mask he wore for the other songs and calmed his breathing as the lights faded from Hinata's solo. The stage hands then wheeled Sasuke and the set on to the stage and as the lights came up the intro of his solo started:

 _(Sasuke started his song sounded frustrated which wasn't hard for him to do all he had to do was remember Hinata and Naruto kiss during their duet)._

 _Ten long years  
Living a mere facade of life_  
 _Ten long years_  
 _Wasting my time on smoke and noise_  
 _In my mind, I hear melodies pure and unearthly_  
 _But I find, I can't give them a voice without you_

 _My Christine, my Christine_  
 _Lost and gone, lost and gone_

 _The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by_  
 _Night steals in pacing the floor_  
 _The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep_  
 _'Til I hear you sing_  
 _And weeks pass, and months pass, seasons fly_

 _Still you don't walk through the door_  
 _And in a haze, I count the silent days_  
 _'Til I hear you sing once more_

 _And sometimes at night time_  
 _I dream that you are there_  
 _But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

 _And years come, and years go, time runs dry_  
 _Still I ache down to the core_  
 _My broken soul can't be alive and whole_  
 _'Til I hear you sing once more_  
 _And music, your music it teases at my ear_  
 _I turn and it fades away_  
 _And you're not here_

 _Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die_  
 _Without you, what are they for?_  
 _I'll always feel no more than halfway real_  
 _'Til I hear you sing once more_

Sasuke only cut off the last of his last word when the lights went down, he heard rather than saw the audience applauding him. He gave it his all during the performance all the while he thought of Hinata and how much he wanted her, for to notice him and not Naruto, he hoped the emotions conveyed.

Quickly removing his cloak while the curtains were down Sasuke undone his white shirt till you could see most of his chest and stood in his place on the stage for the last song Sasuke and Hinata's duet Beneath A Moonless Sky:

 **Christine: (Hinata walked on the stage, now in just her white dress again. After the intro had finished she acted like she'd just noticed Sasuke).**

 **I should have known that you'd be here,**

 **I should have known it all along.  
This whole arrangement bears your stamp,  
you're in each measure of that song.  
How dare you try and claim me now, how dare you come invade my life.**

 _Phantom:(Sasuke was already looking at Hinata by this time, at the end of he verse he was pointing accusing at Hinata)._  
 _Oh Christine, my Christine in that time when the world thought me dead.  
My Christine, on that night just before you were wed.  
Oh Christine, you came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did that long ago night._

 **Christine:  
That night.**

 _(Sasuke turned to the audience while during Hinata's part she came up behind him.)_  
 _Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky,  
Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try._  
 **I stole to your side, to tell you I must go.  
I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so.**

 **And I touched you. (Hinata gently trailed her hand up his arm).**  
 _And I felt you.(Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying her touch)._

 _ **Both:**_

 _ **And I heard those ravishing refrains.**_  
 **The music of your pulse. (Hinata touched his neck delicately)**  
 _The singing in your veins._  
 **And I held you.**  
 _And I touched you_.  
 **And embraced you. (Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist clinging on to him)**  
 _And I felt you.(Sasuke pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her)._  
 _ **And with every breath and every sigh.**_  
 **I felt no longer scared.**  
 _I felt no longer shy._  
 _ **At last our feelings bared beneath a moonless sky. (They sang looking into each others eyes).**_

 **And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul;  
I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole.**

 _(Sasuke moved Hinata in front of him with her facing in the audience, still with his arms around her)._

 _Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress,  
a woman and a man no more and yet no less._

 _And I kissed you. (He gently kissed her neck)._  
 **And caressed you.**  
 _ **And the world around us fell away,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we said things in the dark, we never dared to say.**_

 _And I caught you._  
 **And I kissed you.**  
 _And I took you._  
 **And caressed you.**  
 _ **With a need to urgent to deny.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And nothing mattered then except for you and I.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky.**_

 _And when it was done, before the sun could rise (Sasuke moved his hands slowly from around her and moved away from the spot light)._ _  
_ _ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes._  
 _I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye._ _  
_ _And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky._

 **And I loved you, yes I loved you. (Hinata turned to Sasuke in his own spotlight now acting scorned).** **  
** **I'd have followed any where you led.** **  
** **I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead.**

 _And I loved you._  
 **And I loved you.**  
 _And I left you._  
 **How** **I loved you.**  
 _And I had to both of us knew why._  
 **We both knew why.**  
 _ **And yet I won't regret from now until I die.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky.**_

 _and now,_  
 **how can you talk of now**  
 **for us there is no now.**

Once the music finished the audience were on their feet, many of them crying at their performance. Sasuke took hold of Hinata's hand and let her curtsey and Sasuke bowed. Naruto then came on the stage and the crowd applauded him also while he bowed.

"You know I was thinking..." Hinata whispered to him, "Christine is stupid she should have been with the Phantom, he understood her more than Raoul."

Sasuke for the first time ever smiled wide and not caring the audience was in front of them picked up Hinata and kissed her in front of everyone. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into their kiss.

"That's my sister woooo!" Hanabi cried over the crowd.

"Who is that boy again?" Hiashi, Hinata's father asked.

"Sasuke, she's liked him for ages. She's been talking about him constantly, don't you know anything about love father?"

"Apparently not."


	7. Games Night

**Hey Everyone! So here is my next update :) Making progress now FINALLY lol So for this chapter I've mixed two prompts...Killing two birds with one stone as the saying goes. So I've combined Days 9 and 10 which are games and favourite meme. If you want to see what my favourite meme looks like then I suggest you google 'girl games they play dirty when serious'. Ok it's not as vulgar as it sounds I assure you lmao! It's the first image that comes up at least.**

 **Also this chapter is a lime! A bit of naughty time for Sasuke and Hinata, I debated whether to do a full on lemon...What do you think? You guys want a lemon other than the designated day for it? let me know what you think in the review section please. Can't wait to hear from you all even you anonymous who keeps telling me to kill myself! So sweet of you darling! :P lol **

**Look forward to reading your reviews and your answer to my question!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **Days 9 and 10 combined – Games and Your favourite Meme**

Sasuke Uchiha groaned at the mess that was currently being created in his and Naruto's apartment. Every surface was covered in glasses or bottles of alcohol, crisps and pizza boxes. Naruto thought it would be a great idea to throw a slumber party in their flat for all their friends. The reason being...Well not that Naruto wanted a reason, but the reason he'd given Sasuke was Sasuke had been working too hard and needed time to 'chillax'. To which Sasuke had said, 'if I wanted to chillax, I wouldn't invite 11 other people to stay in our small flat'. Obviously as the slumber party was already happening Sasuke's protests had been ignored!

The 11 other people currently taking up residence on the lounge floor were Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, rock Lee, Tenten and Neji. Now don't get me wrong Sasuke didn't have a particular disliking to any of these people, he just like to keep things clean and organised! And right now the apartment was looking more like a pigsty. But feeling keeping the place tidy was a lost cause Sasuke grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit in the lounge with the rest of them.

Seeing there was no room on any of the couches or **his** leather chair Sasuke took the only place available, on the floor in front of Hinata. She currently had her feet curled under her so at least he didn't have to ask her to move.

"Go! Go!"

"Haha is that all you got Uzumaki!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. They were currently playing some ninja game on Sasuke's PS4. They were each taking it in turn to play the winner and right now Kiba was thrashing Naruto. The 4 girls were talking among themselves on the couch while they watched the action on the TV.

"What do you think Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"If Hinata cut her hair short?"

Sasuke looked behind him and scrutinised Hinata's face looking at her intently. Under his gaze Hinata blushed and felt her breathing hitch.

"Nah. I like Hinata's hair long it suits her more." Sasuke turned back around to the TV.

"Oi! Aren't you going to ask the rest of us what we think?" Naruto asked passing the controller to Neji as it was now his turn to try and beat Kiba.

"Your opinion is not important." Sakura sniggered.

"Hey! I have great opinions!" Naruto defended himself.

"Oh yes you mean like the time you thought ramen was a healthy mean for every meal?" Ino teased.

"Well it's done me no harm."

"Debatable." Sasuke muttered, making Hinata giggle behind him.

As the party carried on and people were slowly getting more and more tipsy and certain people were getting more loud *cough Kiba and Naruto cough*Sasuke could feel a headache coming on. Rolling his head back and closing his eyes Sasuke could feel something soft and warm on the back of his head and thought nothing of it. However when he felt small fingers running over his scalp his eyes flew open and he realised the soft warm cushion his head was currently leaning against was Hinata's leg.

"Mmm, that's nice." He closed his eyes again as Hinata's delicate finger's making his headache go away.

The two stayed silent while Hinata massaged his head that was relieving the pain of his headache and causing shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Oi! Oi! What's going on here?" Kiba winked at Hinata when he spotted what she was doing.

"Oh," Hinata blushed and moved her finger's out of Sasuke's hair rapidly, "I-I was just-"

"Mind your own business dog!" Sasuke scowled feeling annoyed that Kiba had made Hinata stop her ministrations.

"Fuck off Bastard!" Kiba yelled.

"Can we not start another fight, please?" Hinata asked quietly. Sasuke closed his eyes and went back to leaning against her leg. He didn't know if Hinata knew the power she held over their group of friends, with her small voice somehow people took notice of her and any fight that was about to happen would stop at her asking...every time!

"Sasuke it's your turn." Shikamaru handed him the controller. "You verses Hinata, everyone else has had a go now."

Sasuke sighed and begrudgingly opened his eyes and took the controller that was passed to him.

"I'm player 2?" Hinata confirmed. "What do I have to do?" While Naruto was showing her a quick basics of the controls Sasuke picked out his ninja character and waited for Hinata to pick hers. Sasuke chose a ninja with an eye technique called the Sharingan and Hinata picked her character with an eye technique called the Byakugan. Both were very different and very powerful in their own ways, Sasuke wondered if she realised what and who she'd picked or if she based her pick on looks alone?

"You ready for me to beat your arse?" Sasuke goaded.

"You wish." Hinata replied.

The game landed their 2 character's into a forest arena and began to flash the countdown for the game to start.

"3, 2, 1, Fight!" The American accent came through the speakers.

"Go on Hina beat that smug Bastard!" Kiba encouraged.

Hinata went straight into the fight moving towards Sasuke's character and hit him blow after blow, Sasuke had to use a substitute jutsu to get his character out of harms way before Hinata got a combo in. However Hinata only moved her character again and began hitting his character again, this time getting a combo and showing a clip of her character punching and yelling 'Yaaaa!'. Sasuke's character flew back causing most of their friends to shout out enthusiastically for Hinata. 'I'll show you Hinata' thought Sasuke, now this fight was gonna get serious. Sasuke pressed the controls to add a purple skeleton rig cage as a protection around his character, this was a great defensive technique. Off the rib cage was a purple skeleton hand that grabbed Hinata's character and squeezed her character then threw her to the floor causing a hole in the ground at it's force.

"Shit Hina be careful of his Sasanoo." Naruto warned her.

Now there character's were even again health wise, Sasuke moved his character to Hinata's who used her defensive and offensive technique called infinite palm rotation but Sasuke had seen this coming and had quickly used another substitute jutsu moving his character out the way in time. Using his Sasanoo again Sasuke used it's skeleton hand to throw her character in the air again. Once she landed he sent a shock of lightning at her character and took out his sword to attack.

Now Hinata was really into the game, she was determined to win so she moved forward from her position on the couch bending forward as she did so. What she hadn't realised that in her change of position her breasts were currently on either side of Sasuke's head and Sasuke could feel them. Perhaps I should also mention that as this is in fact a slumber party and in the middle of Summer all the occupants were in their pyjamas, Hinata was wearing a dark blue and lace trim romper with a plunging neckline, the only thing holding it up was its thin spaghetti straps that criss-crossed at the back. Sasuke was wearing just a pair of sports shorts and a tight black t-shirt, now the problem he was having was that with Hinata's chest pressing against the back of his head was causing 'things' to stir down below, something sports shorts could not hide. Not only that but Sasuke's mind had gone to mush, he could think of nothing but turning around and enjoying her breasts even more, touching them, tasting them! With only these thoughts in mind Sasuke had stopped playing the game and Hinata won within seconds.

Sasuke thought his 'predicament' couldn't get any worse but oh no it did! Once Hinata had been declared the winner Hinata had started to jump up and down making her breasts jiggle at the back of his head, man did that feel good! Sasuke's face turned a slight red colour at the thoughts running through his mind, Hinata Hyuga was turning him in to a pervert! Damn her and her fucking amazing breasts! The 'problem' in his shorts was now becoming a 'massive problem' Sasuke shifted in his place and tried his hardest to hide the effect she was having on his body by moving his legs up so his knees were in the air.

"You were saying you were going to beat my arse." Hinata leaned over his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him, however Hinata lost her balance and from her position on the couch she fell forward into his lap her head landing on his crotch. For what felt like a age Hinata's head was pressed against his crotch and he had no doubt she could feel his...hard problem. Slowly Hinata raised her head, her face was bright red looking more like a tomato than a human being.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke." Hinata stuttered without looking in his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke could only answer still looking at her face.

"Oi! Don't be an arse hole to Hinata she didn't mean to!" Naruto defended.

"It's ok Naruto, honestly." Hinata sat back down on the couch moving well back from Sasuke.

Now they had each had a turn on the console Sakura and Ino in their tipsy state thought it would be a great idea to merge spin the bottle with truth or dare.

"We're not in high school anymore." Sasuke looked disgusted at the idea.

"Oh stop being such a spoil sport Uchiha." Sakura demanded.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as Ino placed the empty wine bottle in the middle of the table. To decide to had to spin the bottle first they each had to pick a card from a deck of cards, if two people were to get the same card then only those people picked again. After everyone showed their cards Neji was the one with the highest card, the Queen of hearts making Sasuke laugh.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked him.

"Truth."

"What a cop out." Naruto teased.

"Just wait till its your turn." Neji growled at Naruto.

"We dare you-"

"Wait wait who made you charge of dishing the dares?" Shikamaru asked.

"We did! It was our idea so deal with it." Ino gave him the middle finger.

"Such lady like behaviour so becoming of you."

"Oh bite me Kiba." Ino replied.

"If the lady asked." Kiba winked.

"Can we get on with this?" Neji asked gruffly.

"Do you love Hinata more than a cousin?" Sakura teased.

"Th-That is not an appropriate question." Neji stammered.

"Haha look at him squirming! It's so true!" Naruto laughed.

"Fine, yes I love her like a sister." Neji rolled his eyes making everyone 'Aww' apart from Hinata who was clinging to a pillow in front of her. Neji spun the bottle quickly trying to take the heat and eyes off him, the bottle landed on Shino.

"Oooooh what naughty secrets can we learn off the silent one." Kiba joked.

"Dare." Shino chose to ignore Kiba's remark.

Ino and Sakura whispered to themselves for a minute then broke up giggling. Ino struggling to contain her poseur had to leave it to Sakura to reveal his dare.

"We dare you to allow Ino to give you a makeover as a girl." The group of friends laughed.

"Well it's nothing I haven't done before." Shino stated in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry what?" Naruto asked gob smacked.

"I live in a big clan what do you expect? The older girls always use to like putting nail varnish on me." Shino explained. "Can't be as bad as that right?"

Oh boy did Shino regret those words half an hour later, while Ino took Shino into the bathroom to give him a makeover the others simply talked among themselves.

"Ladies and gentleman I'd like to introduce you to our new friend Shinko." Ino stepped out the way to reveal Shino dressed in black wig with hair coming down to his shoulders, a full face a make up and in one of Ino's dresses. Shino flipped the hair over his shoulder and jokingly walked down the corridor and spun on the spot, like models do on a cat walk. Their friends laughing at his antics and the men (apart from Sasuke and Neji) cheering him on.

Shino spun the bottle and sat down in his place, then spun the bottle to make the game carry on. The dares and truths slowly got more and more adventurous as the alcohol was taking effect to the group Tenten had picked truth on her first go and had had to reveal she had a secret crush on someone in her team, of course everyone knew this was Neji but Neji himself. Rock Lee had chosen dare and he'd had to wear normal clothes other than the awful green onesie Ino had called it. (Yes he wore a green onesie as his pj's) Naruto had picked truth and had admitted that Sasuke had been hid first kiss much to both of theirs embarrassment!

Naruto spun the bottle quick while everyone was still laughing at him and Sasuke was giving his evil eyes. The bottle began to slow and landed on Hinata. Everyone looking to her expectantly.

"Ummm, truth." Hinata blushed at all the eyes on her.

"Are you still a virgin?" Ino asked. Hinata covered her face with the pillow in front of her, Hinata knew this was such an unfair question Sakura, Ino and Tenten knew the answer already of course so it's not like she could lie.

"I don't want to hear this." Neji put his hands over his ears looking at Hinata.

"Yes." Came a muffled reply off Hinata with her face still buried in the pillow.

"Why?" Naruto asked shocked, "I mean, you're cute you could be with any guy you wanted."

"I-I wanted to save myself for someone special." Hinata looked up from over the pillow and purposely didn't look to the Uchiha on the floor in front of her. Hinata quickly spun the bottle on the coffee table in front of her and watched as it landed on Sasuke.

"Oh thanks a lot Hyuga." Sasuke groaned.

"Now now Sasuke it's game of chance." Kiba smirked.

"Says the guy who hasn't had a go yet." Sasuke responded.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked him.

"Why do I have to pick-"

"Ok dare it is." Sakura interrupted him.

"What I didn't say-"

"You were complaining too much tough shit!" Ino spoke over him this time. Sasuke sighed in agitation and drank a swig of his beer to keep himself calm, over his shoulder he could hear Ino and Sakura whispering every now and then, he caught a few words, 'it has to be a good one', 'what about...no no', 'Oh I know how about...'

"Oh yes! That's a good one!" Ino beamed at Sakura and hey high fived.

"Sasuke Uchiha your dare is to kiss Hinata."

"Are you for real-"

"He doth protest too much! Fine! French kiss Hinata!"

"You can't change it!"

"Just did! Protest again and I'll make it to something even more wicked." Sakura's eyes gleamed as if daring him to protest again.

Sasuke turned to Hinata behind him and seeing her blushing face he worried if this was a bad idea or not. Only one way to find out I guess, he thought to himself.

"Come on Hyuga, I won't bite...Much." He took her hand in his and helped hull her up off the couch to stand in front of him.

"Oh God I can't watch this." Neji walked into the kitchen to grab another bottle of whatever he was drinking.

"Is this wise?" Shino asked.

"Oh shut up Shino!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke and Hinata hadn't heard to debate around them, instead Sasuke had been looking at the shy Hyuga now in his arms who was currently looking to the floor. Gently placing his fingers under her chin he lifted her head till she looked him in the eyes. He then interlocked their fingers and moved her arms over each of his shoulders, he could hearing her breathing quicken with every heartbeat, his own mirroring hers. Sasuke saw something in her eyes change, a silent signal and bent his head down to hers at the same time Hinata came up on her tip toes, their eyes began to close along with the distance between them. For a moment they just breathed into each others mouths then Sasuke closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers. He gripped onto her romper scrunching the fabric up in his hands when he felt her hands bury themselves in his hair. When she opened her mouth a little to him Sasuke instinctively knew this was her signal telling him she was ready to take this kiss to the next level. So he did, tentatively he brushed his tongue over her lower lip then closed his mouth and Hinata followed his lead. When he opened his mouth a second later, Hinata did the same then he moved his tongue further into her mouth and tasted the sweet wine on her tongue. Sasuke groaned out in pleasure at the taste and pulled her body even more flush up against his. Sasuke couldn't believe how fucking good she tasted! He hated sweet things usually but with the mixture of his own taste, Hinata's and the sweet wine Sasuke could easily get addicted to this! No! He already was! His brain was already screaming at him for more! More of that taste! More of Hinata!

By the third or fourth time they were opening their mouths to one another (Sasuke had lost count) Hinata was exploring his tongue as much as he was was hers, their hands were running up and down each others bodies and both of them were making noises of pleasure.

Suddenly hearing a glass break the two quickly broke apart and looked over to wear Neji was standing in the kitchen doorway with his mouth nearly hitting the floor it was so wide!

"Girl," Ino was fanning herself, "That was some kiss." She winked at Hinata. Hinata's face turned so red Sasuke was worried she might faint in his arms still. Hinata now back on flat feet looked back to Sasuke.

"Don't move." He whispered at her so no one else could hear.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just...Don't... please." What could he say? Cos you've given me a hardon and I don't want anyone to see. But it seemed he didn't need to cos as soon as he'd said that Hinata had gone to hug him and when she pressed her body against his he heard her give out a little gasp next to his ear, obviously she'd felt the effect their kiss had had on him.

"I advise you let go of my cousin now."

"Oh Neji get that stick from up your arse she's the one that hugged him." Sakura pointed out.

"A-Are you ok now?" She whispered while their friends were distracted with helping Neji clean up the glass he'd broken. Sasuke nodded his head slowly and she pulled away out of his arms and sat back on the couch.

"Hina darling you look a little flustered." Ino teased her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about...You know I think you and Sakura should kiss, it's your turn to do a dare now." She added determinedly.

"Oh I'd pay to see that." Kiba chuckled.

"You would pervert." Naruto added.

* * *

Finally around 3am the party started to die down, their guests had brought their own sleeping bags but most in their intoxicated state had fallen asleep without them. Luckily for Sasuke he could sleep in his own bed where he would be much more comfortable. Once he was in his bedroom he couldn't get the images of Hinata out of his head. He found himself licking his lips trying to find any trace of her taste there but it had all gone now considering he had been doing this since their kiss.

Sasuke pulled a pillow over his head and groaned into it in frustration as his mind began to reply the images of Hinata and him kissing. He remembered the feeling of her breasts behind his head, the curves of her body as he'd ran them over her while they kissed.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Sasuke cursed at himself.

Hinata had gotten up off the couch where she had been resting and began to walk to the bathroom (opposite Sasuke's room) to see if they had any painkillers in there, she wanted to try and prevent a hangover in the morning, not that she'd drank as much as anyone else but she'd drank more than she usually did. Don't get me wrong she was no way near tipsy she just hated the effect alcohol had on her in the mornings.

Hearing a muffled moan coming from Sasuke's room Hinata noticed there was a small crack where his bedroom door hadn't shut properly. Taking silent steps to look in the crack Hinata tried desperately to slow her breathing down trying her hardest to remain as silent as possible. Looking into Sasuke's room she noted how tidy it was, nothing was on the floor, clothing all folded neatly and sitting piled perfectly one on top of another on a chair. Sasuke was lay on his bed shirtless, the moonlight coming in through his blinds that weren't closed illuminated each and every muscle on his well defined body. What drew Hinata's eyes even more through was the look of pure bliss on his face, she wondered what could be causing that? Seeing a sudden movement of his arm Hinata followed his arm down to where his hand was currently lost in his shorts. She quickly moved away from the door realising exactly what he was doing, making a floorboard creak at her sudden step back.

"Hinata." She heard him say. Thinking he had caught her snooping Hinata bit her lip and pushed the door open.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

Sasuke immediately took his hand out his shorts and sat up abruptly.

"Hinata?" He asked out of breath.

"Oh I-I'm s-sorry I thought you were calling me." She blushed profusely.

"Err...No...I mean...Yeah I did, erm are you ok?" Sasuke wanted to face palm himself!

"I-I was just looking for some painkillers." She looked to the floor.

Sasuke nodded his head not taking his eyes off her face.

"I see." He muttered. "I err..I think I have some in my top draw." Sasuke told her and rolled on to his front to look in his bedside cabinet. A moment later Sasuke walked up to Hinata with a strip of paracetamol in his hand. "Here you go."

"T-Thank you." Hinata gently placed her hand on the strip of painkillers and as her fingers touched Sasuke's she audibly gulped. She could feel his intense gaze on her again making her take a sharp intake of breath. Slowly her eyes trailed from their touching fingers up his exquisite body to his smouldering eyes. She could take no more of the heated stares between them and crashed her mouth to his.

Sasuke's eyes stayed open in shock at her abrupt kiss but then as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over his lip he closed his eyes and with a intensity he'd never felt before in his life he greedily took over their rhythm. The craving he'd felt for her only minutes before returned with vengeance, this woman could create a fire within him no one else held such power over him! Hearing Hinata's moan Sasuke lifted her in his arms and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He spun them around and carried her over to his bed where he manoeuvred himself in between her legs. He ravished her neck kissing it, nipping it and sucking on her pulse.

"S-Sasuke." She gasped with her hands in his hair. He smiled sinfully at her indulging in the sight of her pinned underneath him. Hinata bucked her hips feeling his firm manhood grind against her through their thin clothing causing each of them to moan in bliss.

"Do that again Hyuga and I don't know if I can promise not to control myself." Sasuke told her breathlessly.

Hinata's eyes widened but she quickly nodded her head. Sasuke went back to kissing her neck and trailed his kisses along her collar bones, down her impressive cleavage and gripped on to the spaghetti straps on her romper, the only things in his way hiding her magnificent chest from him. Hinata moved her arms up effectively moving the straps down her arms, sasuke took the hint and pulled them further down and watched in bated breath as slowly her breasts were revealed to him. Hinata's breathing was becoming very rapid by now causing her chest to heave almost into his face Sasuke smirked wickedly up at the Hyuga who had one hand over her mouth and her eyes shut tight.

Bringing his hands up now he lightly held her breast in his hands and squeezed them, kissing her cleavage again while his hands periodically kept squeezing her tits. Next he licked up her mounds and around one pink pert nipple, hearing Hinata moan above him and feeling her hands dig into his back, he watched her face as he took her tempting nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Hinata eyes flashed open and she muffled her moan with her hand still over her mouth.

Sasuke gently scraped his teeth up her now firm nipple and felt her buck her hips in response, feeling his cock grind into her through their clothes again Sasuke released her nipple and groaned out her name while his head buried itself in her cleavage.

He let himself catch his breath then did as he'd done only moments ago to her other nipple, he instantly realised how much he adored hearing his name from her lips, the way she dug her nails into his back, the gasps she made when she felt how hard he was when his cock pressed against her without warning.

Moving back up her neck Sasuke kept a hand on one breast playing with it, kneading it, circling her nipple with his thumb while they made out intensely. Hinata gripped her legs around his waist and rolled them over so Sasuke lay on his back and she was straddling him. Sitting herself up she looked down at him her gaze full of longing, Sasuke gripped on to her hips when he felt her move, deliberately rubbing herself along his shaft. Sasuke's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened letting out no sound, but he desperately wanted to. However with people sleeping on the floor in the lounge he was aware they had to stay as quiet as possible so not to wake them.

Hinata moved her hands to his chest effectively giving herself something steady to balance herself on and carried on moving her hips rhythmically up and down his cock. Sasuke loved the way she teased him slowly rubbing down from his tip and the way down to his balls and then swiftly came back up, the bed banging against the wall in the process.

As she carried on her movements Sasuke moved his hips right along with her loving the friction they created for each other, he gripped on to her breasts hungrily enjoying the way they moved in his hands from their movements.

When Hinata stood on his bed Sasuke had to bit his lip hard so not to whimper at her sudden departure, yet when he saw her push the romper off her completely letting it fall in a pile on his bed Sasuke could only stare greedily at her body. Standing there in just her lace french underwear Sasuke sat up and ran his now shaking hands up her legs he heard her sudden intake of breath when his thumb grazed the outline of her underwear. Standing on his bed in front of her Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked in to his. Sasuke took her hands in his and lay her back on his bed laying himself between her legs again, leaning on one arm he moved his shorts down his legs.

"We can't have sex." He told her huskily. "Don't get me wrong I'm dying to fuck you but I...I want your first time to be special. Not now, when we have to be as quite as possible so your cousin don't kill me. So for tonight lets just..." Sasuke cut himself off and groaned when he felt how wet she was through her panties. Leaning on both arms at the side of her head Sasuke looked at her face of pure ecstasy as he moved his hips rubbing himself up and down her wet slit through her underwear. As he picked up he pace they feverishly tried to silence their moans and gasps by making out passionately.

When Hinata wrapped her legs around his hips causing Sasuke's cock to press into her wet core, the only thing stopping his cock from entering was their underwear still that didn't stop the needy and lewd moans off the both of them.

"Fuck Hinata." Sasuke whispered gruffly.

"D-Don't stop." She begged moving her hips again. Sasuke placed his head on her shoulder kissing and nipping her neck as he moved his hips right along with hers. Hearing his bed frantically bang against the wall mirroring their pace and Hinata's seductive moans in his ear Sasuke could take no more, he could feel his climax building within him.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata moaned out his name.

"Mmm. I'm close...Hinata...Hinata."

Hinata's arms that were currently wrapped around his torso moved to his buttocks and dug her nails into his cheeks.

"Sasuke...Sas-uke..." Hinata breathlessly panted.

Sasuke felt as she went rigid underneath him and threw her head back her mouth open, eyes closed then went placid and still while she tried to steady her breathing. Sasuke pulled his duvet over them and lay next to Hinata on his back also gasping for air. Hinata rolled on her side and began to lightly tickle his chest and stomach, Sasuke shifted his arm under her head and around her shoulder's and pulled her to him so she was able to rest her head on his chest.

"You realise our friendship will never be the same." Sasuke spoke.

"What if..." Hinata linked their fingers, "What if, I never saw you as a friend? What if I've always always wanted something...More?"

Sasuke brought her hand, still linked in his, up to his lips and kissed it.

"Then I'd say...I felt the same and we're idiots for not doing this sooner."

* * *

Neji woke up the next day with a banging headache tentatively he raised his head and looked around him. He soon came to realise that he was laying on a hard floor with a sleeping bag half haphazardly over himself. The afternoon sunlight hurt his sensitive eyes and as he sat up his stomach rattled around him inside making him feel sick. Glancing around him Neji noticed he was one of the last ones to wake up only Shikamaru and Rock Lee were still sleeping. Then like a slap in the face he noticed...

"Where's Hinata?" Neji stood up frantically.

"Urh don't shout Neji." Tenten pleaded. "She wasn't here when I woke up and I was the first to wake up."

"Shit." Neji cursed. He saw her handbag and backpack was still in the place where she'd left it last night so he knew she hadn't left yet. Unsteadily he walked towards the bathroom, dragging a hand down a wall to keep his balance. When he saw light coming through Sasuke's bedroom door Neji's stomach dropped in dread. 'No she wouldn't?' He thought, peaking in through the gap in the door Neji saw Sasuke lay on his back but he couldn't see Hinata, thank God. Neji knocked on the door to announce his presence then entered the room.

"Have you seen Hinata?" He asked the Uchiha.

"Not this... morning no." Sasuke answered out of breath.

"You ok?" Neji frowned at him.

"Yeah...Yeah...Just...Headache."

Neji slowly nodded his head and walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke looked under his duvet to see Hinata looking up at him innocently while in her mouth was his hard cock.

"You are so bad." Sasuke smirked, "If he saw you he would of killed me."

"Stop talking Sasuke and just enjoy, you never got to cum last night ..."


	8. My Luna

**Hey! Well it's officially the end of SasuHina month, but I don't care I still have prompts to do! As promised I would do them, even if i was late...wow now I'm really late lol!**

 **Anyway one of the prompts for day 13 was Greek Mythology...and well...that's not really my strong suit. So I hope you don't mind me cheating with this one a bit and doing just the 'Mythology' part instead. This is a long one, hence why it's taken me so long to write! But I'm actually really proud of this chapter! Sasuke as a sexy werewolf definitely works! Oh and if you're wondering why I've included so much time with the Uchiha family, well I wanted to shop how opposite Sasuke and Hinata's families were.**

 **A warning that is a tiny bit of Sakura bashing in this chapter, please don't take it to heart! I actually like her character a lot I just had to do it in line with the story! Don't hurt me I bruise easily :P**

 **So..I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I look forward to your comments!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 ** My Luna**

Hinata Hyuga lived in a small town surrounded by a beautiful forest, which was perfect for her and her family. See Hinata had a secret, in fact her whole family had a secret, they were werewolves. Not the scary vicious kind you hear in horror stories, no Hinata and her family were actually very gentle, they kept to themselves mainly to keep their secret. They lived on the outskirts of their village in a huge house where her whole pack lived, from her cousins, aunties, uncles, her little sister and her father. They were a rather big pack to say the least but Hinata loved it and wouldn't have it any other way. Her father was the Alpha of her pack which made Hinata his heir, although her pack were rather against her becoming the new Alpha in many ways, they thought her too kind, she was much too involved in the 'human world'. Her best friends were humans: Ino and Sakura, she went to a 'human' high school instead of being schooled at home like the rest of her pack and she enjoyed spending time with them. She didn't and couldn't see why this was such an issue but apparently her pack did and her little sister was following right in her foot steps.

Now the Hyuga pack were not the only werewolves in the village of Konoha, the Uchiha pack lived not far from them. They were just as strong, just as big and although they had never had to fight with them thankfully Hinata was weary of them, her father and the Alpha of the Uchiha pack had struck a deal many generations ago that they would live in peace. She actually went to school with one of them, Sasuke Uchiha, her best friend Sakura had a huge crush on him...actually most of the school did apart from Hinata. See Hinata had a crush you might call it on his best friend Naruto Uzumaki but she knew nothing could come of it, see Naruto was human and werewolves and humans can't be mates. So Hinata had never done anything about it, much to her friends annoyance, because one day she would meet her mate and she didn't want them to be mad at her for being with another man.

Werewolves mate for life you see, they don't actually have the ability to find their mates until the age of 18 until they're considered an adult. You're not guaranteed to find your mate at 18 but your wolf within you could somehow help you find them. Hinata didn't know all the specifics as of yet, after all she was 17 years old and wouldn't turn 18 for another 2 weeks yet, she had asked her father and he had told her 'she will see' so no help there.

"Hinata! You coming down anytime soon?" Sakura called from the bottom of the rope. Hinata looked down from the top of the rope she had had to climb up 'arh yes, gym class' she thought to herself. She had been distracted looking out beyond the school fields to the forest, she could feel it calling her name. Another thing humans had wrong about werewolves was they assumed they could only turn on a full moon, not true! A werewolf could turn anytime they choose, they were always at one with their wolf not just on full moons, it was like having another being in their mind they didn't take over though they co-existed.

Hinata took one last glance at the forest and began to make her way down the rope. Being a werewolf usually came with some advantages; not only did most werewolves have great bodies they were usually agile and had a great amount of strength, but...well Hinata had a good body but she could be a clumsy when it came to sports and gym. While coming down the rope Hinata suddenly lost her grip on the rope and began to fall from a large height back first. Hinata desperately tried reaching out for the rope again but it was way beyond her reach by now.

"Hinata!" She heard Sakura and Ino call from below.

Sasuke looked behind him and in an instant his wolf had taken in the situation, he ran across the gym and jumped into the air catching the Hyuga in his arms and bringing them to the floor within the space of 5 seconds.

"Oh Sasuke, that was amazing!" Sakura came running over to him once he'd helped the Hyuga to the floor.

"You should be more careful." Sasuke looked annoyed at the Hyuga.

"I-I...Thank you." Hinata bowed her head not looking Sasuke in the eye, a sign of dominance for his wolf. He wish she wouldn't do that, he hated that she didn't she didn't have to confidence to even try.

This wasn't the first time Sasuke had saved her in some way, there was one time in science class when she'd been paired with Naruto and he played with the gas for the bunsen burner unseen by Hinata, she had assumed the strong smell of gas was from everyone using their burners too. When she went to light the flame Sasuke had pulled her back into his chest her back pressed against his hard body as the flame shot out up wards, if she had been standing where she was a second ago Hinata's face would have been burned. Then there was the time while she'd been walking through the town, she'd crossed the road and suddenly hearing a screech of wheels Hinata could see in slow motion a car about to hit her and then it didn't. Somehow Sasuke had been there and pushed her out the road out of harms way and himself just in the knick of time.

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked back over to Naruto even more annoyed than before.

After gym Hinata picked up her school bag and began her long run home through the woods. Usually she got a lift with one of girls in their car but after gym class she felt like she needed this run and her wolf needed the chance to run free to clear her head before seeing her family. Waiting until she was far enough away from town and out of sight from any human Hinata dropped her bag by a tree and let the change shimmer down her. She remembered her first change when she was just 13 years old, how much it had hurt, now it came easy there was no pain it just felt like a chill ran through her whole body and when she opened her eyes again she was on four feet. Picking up her school bag between between her teeth Hinata ran home enjoying the feel the wind through her fur and the ground under her paws.

Slowing to a trot as she came to her home Hinata pushed in through the front door gently and ran up the stairs as soon as she saw the coast was clear.

* * *

"Sasuke?" His mother called from the kitchen as he walked through the front door.

"Yeah?" Sasuke walked into the the kitchen and threw his school bag on the table.

"Is that where your bag goes?" His mother scolded him straight away.

"Hello to you to you." Sasuke grumbled and hurled his bag over one shoulder.

"Hello dear." His mother kissed him sweetly on the cheek causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. "Oh don't be such a sour puss there was time you use to beg me to do that."

"Yeah when I was 5."

"Hey Pup." Itachi, his older brother walked in and ruffled his hair, making Sasuke scowled and quickly put his hair right again. Itachi had always called Sasuke 'pup' a term of indeterminate Itachi would say, Sasuke hated it! Yes he was the youngest in their family but still he wasn't a 'pup' any longer, he was an adult now at 18 and everyone needed to remember that!

"How was school?" Itachi asked, grabbing himself a hot cookie mother had just taken out the oven.

"Oi! I just made those! You're as bad as your father." She smacked Itachi's hand, although not hard.

"School was boring as usual." Sasuke sat at the table getting out his books ready to make a start on his homework.

"Boring it may be, but it's important." His mother told him with her back turned Sasuke repeated the words, although without making a sound. His mother however was no fool and clipped him round the back of the head for his smart antics.

"Do you want to be a fool like your uncle Hidan?" She asked him. Sasuke had heard this speech more times than he could count, first she brought up uncle Hidan, next it would be the Hyuga laughing in their faces, the shame that would bring to their pack and of course his mate.

"I don't need to hear all this again, I'm doing my homework aren't I?" Sasuke leant on one hand watching his mother walking around the kitchen making dinner for them all.

"Then less moaning and more studying." His mother replied shortly.

Sasuke may look like he hated this scene with his family while in fact deep down, he loved it. Although he would never admit it to anyone unless on pain on death! So for now that would be his little secret.

"How's Izumi?" Sasuke asked his brother trying to change the topic of conversation. Izumi is Itachi's mate, she was living with them now they were married and completed the bonding ceremony. Itachi and Izumi had only found each other a couple of years back when Itachi was 23 years old, they met at University and being mates, the rest as they say is history.

"She's fine, she's working at the veterinary surgery and seems to have settled in there more." Sasuke nodded his head, Izumi had originally found it a rather difficult transition coming to Konoha. The people here are very friendly something Izumi had not been used to at all, most of her pack had been wiped out by hunters a few years back and that had made her wary of humans. The only reason she went to university was because her wolf told her to. Fate was funny like that.

"Algebra? Anything I can help with?" Itachi offered.

"Not unless you know the mathematical inequality of 9 less than the product of M and N." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah...I leave that one to Pup." Itachi smirked at him and ruffled his hair again as he left the room.

* * *

Hinata walked into school the next day determined not to make a sceptical of herself like yesterday during gym. Of all the people to catch her it had to be Sasuke Uchiha! Luckily she'd showered before her pack could smell him on her, otherwise comments would have been made. Hinata herself didn't have anything against the Uchiha pack, but for a quiet life she tried to steer clear of them, if she didn't well her pack would have a lot to say about it. When they heard Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had found his mate one of the pack members had said 'God help her poor soul being mated with him'.

Walking through the school doors Hinata was bombarded with the noise in the hallways, to her it sounded much more louder than to humans, wolf hearing as sensitive as it is. She twisted, turned and manoeuvred her way through the crowds until she finally reached her locker where Sakura and Ino were already waiting. Ino had chosen to wear a very potent perfume, or potent for Hinata at least (thanks to her wolf's heightened sense of smell) making Hinata sneeze rather than say hello in greeting.

"Hinata!" Ino smiled warmly at her, "What do you think of my new perfume? Nice isn't it?"

"Mmmm...Very...floral." Hinata opened her locker and began to retrieve the books she'd need for her first two classes.

"I told you she'd like it." Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Oh please Hinata doesn't count, she wouldn't tell you if she didn't anyway."

"Fine. I'll ask Kiba. Kiba!" Ino shouted over their male friend from their class. Hinata blocked out the rest of their conversation she could feel a headache coming on already, the perfume being as strong as is was.

"You ok Hina?" Kiba asked, cutting his conversation with Ino.

"What?...Oh yes fine thank you." Hinata blushed at the three of them staring at her.

"Look, look. Here comes Sasuke and Naruto, act cool everyone." Sakura nudged Ino.

"You wouldn't know what cool is if you were a block of ice."

"Shut it Ino pig."

"Do one, Billboard brow!" Ino retorted back. Hinata found herself wondering how the two of them remained friends but apparently miracles do happen and in Konoha no less.

Hinata noted Sasuke rolling his eyes as the girls bickering, being a werewolf himself he obviously heard every word. As the pair drew nearer Naruto stopped and smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" He greeted her. Sasuke stood beside him, silent as ever, gazing around the corridor.

"Naruto." Sakura spoke his name like poison.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go visit the festival this weekend? With me?"

"Oh, I'm going with someone else." Sakura waved him off and took a quick glance in Sasuke's direction, something that didn't go unmissed by the group.

"I..I see." Naruto looked to floor. "Well...Er maybe I'll see you there. We can go on a ride together, Sasuke's coming."

"I am?" Sasuke frowned at Naruto suddenly paying attention to the conversation.

"Yes you are." Naruto spoke out the side of his mouth, a plea if ever Hinata saw one.

"But I hate the festival."

"Maybe we can go on ride together Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him flirty.

"I don't do rides." Sasuke told her sternly.

"Or have some candy floss-"

"I don't like sweets."

"Or a hot dog-"

"W-Why don't we all go together?" Hinata intervened seeing this pediment coming to no end. She hated seeing Sakura throw herself at Sasuke mainly because she knew he would never fall for her, he couldn't. Her wolf hated seeing Sakura flirt with Sasuke it made cold shivers run down her spine and her tummy turn making her nearly throw up her breakfast.

"That's a great idea Hina!" Kiba threw his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her, "Maybe this year I can finally win you one of those rabbit teddies you liked last year."

"Were you hungry Hyuga?" Sasuke teased her.

"Hinata would never eat a rabbit! She wouldn't hurt a fly." Kiba protested, making Hinata blush because in fact she would. The whole reason she'd been looking at the rabbit teddy was because her father had put her on a starvation strike for not complying with the rules of their pack. She had been so hungry she'd looked to the rabbit teddy and her wolf had thought 'pray'. Sasuke chuckled at Kiba's protests and walked through the door to their form room.

Sasuke sat in his usual spot at the back and pulled out his algebra homework again, checking his answers.

"Oh shit that's due today?" Naruto cried out and sat beside him.

"You do this every time Idiot." Sasuke scolded him, realising he sounded just like his mother.

"Let me copy."

"Not a chance. You need to learn on your own-"

"Oh come on! You're my best friend I'd let you copy mine!"

"If you ever did your homework I still wouldn't copy yours." Sasuke paused to look up at Naruto.

"Hinata! You'll help me right?" Naruto looked to the chairs in front of them seeing Sakura, Ino and Hinata now in their seats.

"Don't let him copy Hyuga, he never learns." Sasuke went back to looking at his paper trying to calm his wolf at the thought of Hinata helping Naruto. Since he'd turned 18 in July his wolf had somehow took a liking to the Hyuga heir. The way she smelled, her smile, when ever she was in some sort of danger Sasuke had to help in some way his wolf giving him the abilities to do so: strength, speed and anything else within its power to give Sasuke without having to turn. He had no idea how or why and had never mentioned it to any of his family, afraid of what they might say. An Hyuga, of all wolves and the heir at that!

"I-I."

"She'll help you Naruto." Ino pushed Hinata out her seat, something she really shouldn't be able to do but Hinata had to allow her to look like she could to hide her own strength. Hinata sat beside Naruto on his other side, Sasuke watching her every movement. The way she gently moved a piece of her hair behind her ear revealing her bare neck to all in sight. Sasuke had to quickly look away, it may seem odd to humans but to werewolves the neck could been seen as pleasurable, where when they became truly mated they would bite each other on their necks leaving a mark on one another, it was a sign to all males that this female was mated and beyond their reach, nothing could part them.

Sasuke had also learned off Itachi that another sign a female is mated to a certain male is her markings appear. A female wolf has no markings to speak off, but males in their kind do. To the human eye they look like tattoos, they were an intricate patten of swirls, curved lines and depending on where they are placed showed how dominant their wolf was. Sasuke's was on his left shoulder and came up just past his collar bone and a little on his neck, they came down his shoulder blade and on his left side of his chest. So all wolves around him could see his markings, a sure sign he was dominant than most. Itachi's and his father's were much the same but they covered all around their backs, the only difference being was his father's markings came all up the back and side's of his neck, this was the sign of the Alpha.

"This one is a tricky you have to..." Sasuke zoned out the Hyuga's and Naruto's conversation and instead decided to lean back on his chair and stare out the window, longing to be in the forest. He tried not to be angry at his best friend who was unknowingly in danger from Sasuke's wolf wanting to throw him across the room so he could have the Hyuga to himself. An odd feeling really, Sasuke thought, considering the Hyuga wasn't even his mate. He dreaded her birthday coming up in the next two weeks because then she really could find her mate, he would have no one in the school to tease then. No one his own age who knew how he felt about their kind, not that they talked much about it. There had been one time in their first year of turning, Hinata had ran to him in the cafeteria and had asked, in front of all their friends, 'does it getting better?' To anyone else around them they had no idea what they were talking about, to Sasuke he knew what she was asking. He hard turned the first time a few months earlier as he was a few months older than her. Sasuke had nodded his head and told her, 'just keep trying and in time the pain goes away.' It did make him wonder though, why had the Hyuga pack not told that to Hinata? Why did she come to him of all werewolves at her disposal? Remembering this memory Sasuke decided he would do some digging in the Hyuga pack, find out how they treated Hinata.

As their form tutor Kakashi Hatake walked in to the room, the bell rang for first period. Typical Kakashi, he was always late, something about getting lost on the road of life, was his usual comeback if any of them chose to say anything.

* * *

Hinata checked her refection in the mirror once again, she wore her long hair straight as it was only way it would go. Ino had attempted many times to curl it but within an hour the curls would drop and her hair would as straight as a ruler again. She wore a little make up, a bit of blush, mascara and a pale pink lip balm as that was all she could apply herself. Make up had never been her strong suit, I guess at the age girls her own age were playing with make up Hinata had been learning how to change without that pain it brought along with it and had much preferred to be running through the woods was she finally overcame the pain.

Her outfit was a simple long sleeved beige top that fitted her perfectly, her favourite pair of jeans and trainers. Grabbing her cosy zip up hoodie Hinata walked out the door and down the stairs, heading to the festival with Sakura and Ino as they'd planned.

"Where are you going?"

Hinata paused with her hand reaching towards the handle of the door and turned slowly to see her father sitting on the couch.

"I-I was just-"

"Playing human." Hiashi spoke.

"I'm just going to the festival father." She spoke quietly, not daring to look him in the eye in case it would anger his wolf.

"Once you're 18 you will forget these humans. You will live as I tell you. I will not have you in my pack if you even so much as step outside with one of them, do I make myself clear?" Hiashi spoke harshly.

"B-But-"

"Do you want to be a lone wolf?" Hiashi turned towards her, his eyes burning amber with anger. Hinata quickly shook her head. To be a lone wolf was a fate worse than death, wolves thrived on being in a pack, a family.

"Get out of my sight you disappoint me just looking at you."

Hinata immediately opened the door and ran until she was off the Hyuga estate. Only then did she allow her tears to fall, no matter what she did in her fathers eyes she had never been and will never good enough.

"Hyuga?" She turned to see Sasuke walking near her his face full of confusion.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"I'm walking to festival, this is the main street that leads to the town isn't it? I didn't realise I was breaking the treaty."

"Th-That's not that I meant...I'm sorry, I just-"

"Fancy walking together?" Sasuke asked her.

"I...I don't think that would a good idea." She looked behind her, afraid if one of her pack might see them talking together.

"I won't tell if you don't." He smirked at her. "Besides I can't let you walk with..." Sasuke brushed his thumb over her cheek, causing Hinata to rapidly take a step back and bang her back into the wall behind her. "You have...black stuff all down your face. Is this a new trend or something I'm yet unaware of?"

Hinata dashed to the nearest reflective surface, the window of a car, and saw the damage her cry had done to her make up. The mascara she had painstakingly applied was now in a blurred line all down her cheeks, her eyes were just as bad she looked like a bad imitation of the band Kiss.

"Dammit." She cursed and riffled through her handbag for a tissue of some sort. Finally finding one Hinata began to scrub away her make up and sighed in exasperation when the task was finally complete. "Now I look an even bigger mess." She to herself.

"You look better with out it." Sasuke looked at her reflection over her shoulder.

"Yes well you only saw the way it looked after I..." She trailed off, not wanting to let him know why.

"Won't your friends be wondering where you are?" Sasuke changed the subject sensing her uneasiness. Hinata looked at her phone and saw 5 missed calls off Ino and groaned. Hinata was never late, they must be worried. Calling Ino, while her and Sasuke began the walk into town, she informed her she was on her way now and would be there in 5 minutes.

Walking up the busy festival street together Sasuke and Hinata made their way over to their group of friends now waiting for them on a bench. Hinata knew when Sakura saw them, the look she'd given her was of pure jealousy, this was another reason Hinata had been hesitant to walk with him. It seemed so...high school, but then again that's exactly what Hinata was a high student. Her friends meant the world to hers and she hated to be the one that caused Sakura the pain of jealousy.

"Hina! You made it!" Kiba was the first to greet her. "I was beginning to think we'd have to send out a search party." He joked.

"I'm sure Sasuke kept her safe, he always does." Sakura sneered. Hinata tried to say something in quick response to the comment but Sasuke got there first.

"Perhaps if she had better friends I wouldn't have to." Sasuke gave Sakura a cold stare. "We just happened to be walking together anyway, we do live in the same direction. Is there a problem with that?"

Sakura turned pale at Sasuke's words, she was frightened both Hinata and Sasuke could smell it radiating off her, they could sense it.

"I'm sure Sakura was just making fun of my clumsy nature is all Sasuke." Hinata smiled to her friend, showing her no harm was done.

"Y-Yes of course Hinata I would never-"

"Come on! Less talk, more fun!" Naruto shouted and grabbed hold of the nearest person to him, Hinata, and lead her their first ride. It was called 'the sky wheel', you sat in pairs on a chair and from the outside it looked like a small Ferris wheel on an axis however as the wheel turned on its axis so did your chair, turning you upside down more times than Hinata could count. Hinata screamed in exhilaration, she laughed until her belly hurt. Coming off the ride Hinata had to help Naruto to the solid ground he so dizzy.

"Arh ground, I will never take you for granted again." Naruto lay on his front and began to kiss the ground saying over and over again 'I love you.'

"I'm surprised he didn't puke on you Hinata." Ino laughed once they'd all got off the ride.

"I would never puke on Hinata I'm a gentleman."

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it." Sakura commented.

With that said Naruto had decided to prove how much of a 'gentleman' he was and declared he would win the rabbit teddy for her on the arcade stalls.

"Hey! I said I'd win it!" Kiba fought with Naruto as he took a step up to the stall. You had to throw 3 wooden rings over glass milk bottles, which sounded easy, until you realised the glass bottles were on a moving conveyor belt and for your money you only got 3 wooden rings, so if you missed one then you had to buy another 3.

"Y-You really don't have to do this." Hinata blushed as both Naruto and Kiba failed their first attempt and began to pay for a second go.

"I promised you Hina!" Kiba turned to her with a mega watt smile on his face.

Sasuke stood to one side watching the whole scene before him, Hinata was under the impression Kiba only saw her as a friend maybe even a little sister but how wrong she was. Sasuke could tell otherwise, his wolf wouldn't be as agitated as he was at this moment in time if Kiba did think of her as just a friend and he could literally smell, sense and see it! You'd have to blind not to! He could hear Sakura and Ino whispering to themselves the same thing, how cute it was Kiba liked Hinata, what a great pair they'd make!

"I wonder if he'll try and kiss her tonight like he said?" Ino asked.

 **You have to win the rabbit for her!** His wolf spoke in his mind.

 _What? Why?_ Sasuke asked him.

 **Her wolf wants it, we have to be the ones to give it her!**

Sasuke felt the push in his mind his wolf giving him and stepped up to the stall buying 3 wooden rings.

 **Let's show them how it's done.** His wolf smiled in his mind already feeling the victory.

Hinata watched in disbelief as the three men began to throw the wooden rings at the glass milk bottles. Naruto and Kiba missed, Sasuke however threw two of his rings which landed perfectly around a milk bottle each. As he threw his last one Hinata saw from the corner of her eye the stall attendant flick a switch and the bottles stopped moving just as Sasuke's last ring flew over the neck of the bottle.

"Awww I'm sorry it doesn't count the bottles stopped moving." The attendant gave Sasuke a fake smile.

"What?! It doesn't say anywhere there's a time limit!" Naruto shouted over the crowd.

"Bad luck I'm afraid." The stall attendant began to turn but Sasuke gripped on to his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Give. Me. One. Of. Those. Rabbits." Sasuke spoke venomously.

"B-B-But I-I-I."

"Now!" Sasuke pulled the man up closer till his feet were dangling off the ground. Hinata rapidly stood beside Sasuke and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"Sasuke." She spoke his name quietly. Sasuke looked from the frightened store attendant to Hinata beside him. "Your eyes are glowing." She warned him. Sasuke closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, feeling Hinata stroke his left shoulder where his markings were he felt his wolf calm down and dropped the attendant to the floor with an 'Uggh' sounded coming from the man.

"He won fair and square!" Naruto shouted again.

"Arh yes..yes..course he did. What did you say you wanted again? The rabbit yes?" The attendant immediately pulled down the best looking rabbit teddy he had and gave it to Sasuke, not once looking him in the eye.

As the group of friends walked from the stall towards the food vendors unspoken they walked in pairs, Kiba and Ino in front, Naruto and Sakura in the middle and Sasuke and Hinata at the rear.

"Here you go." Sasuke gave her the teddy and watched as Hinata smiled at the rabbit and stroked its fur lovingly. "Thank you for warning me back there." He whispered to her, with their wolf hearing he knew she would be able to hear over the crowd.

"You would have done the same for me." She turned to smile at him, "Thank you for winning it for me, although I'm sure with our abilities you cheated." She laughed.

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked at her again, "Just remember you can't eat this one." Hinata and Sasuke laughed together, something that didn't go un-noticed by the rest of their friends, Sasuke didn't laugh very often and now it seemed he was laughing quite a lot with Hinata.

"Are you calling me fat? I'm a growing girl you know." Hinata smirked.

"I'd say, you know I was watching you at lunch time the other day and I thought it's a job she gets plenty of exercise." Hinata's jaw dropped at his joke and nudged him with her shoulder pushing him off balance, not by much mind.

"Hina? You want a hot dog? My treat." Kiba called to her, breaking up their teasing.

"I'm good thanks." Hinata answered.

"He's going to try and kiss you tonight." Sasuke watched as her eyes widened and looked up at him in disbelief.

"He can't." She gasped. Sasuke knew what she meant, he can't because one day she would find her mate and her mate would not be happy at all her first was not him, but another. Sasuke chose not to answer and walked to the vendor to buy his own hot dog.

Once then been on a few more rides Ino suggested their last ride should be 'the tunnel of love'. Hinata tried backing out, she claimed she needed to get home otherwise she wouldn't make her curfew, but Sakura and Ino were having none of it. They pushed her into the first swan with Kiba jumping in beside her.

Hinata's heart felt like it might jump out of her chest, she didn't want this happen, she couldn't let it happen! She looked in to the murky water the swan was gliding on, its tracks underneath it, perhaps she could just jump out the swan and run home?

"Oh look Hina!" Kiba placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against him. Hinata looked to where his finger was pointing and noticed the little LED lights in the tunnel in the shape of a love heart, a rearing horse with it's mane blowing in the wind and an angel. She assumed they were suppose to represent stars. Pushing herself off Kiba and on to the other side of the swan so she was now in her own seat Hinata glanced behind her to see Sasuke and Sakura behind them. He didn't look pleased at all, Sakura looked like she'd won the lottery.

Hinata's wolf was pleading with her to do something, anything, to get them out of the situation they now found themselves in!

"You know Hina I was thinking," Kiba smiled at her, "Now we're alone and all, maybe we should..." Hinata looked from the murky water to Kiba's face seeing him draw nearer to her ready to kiss her. Hinata leant as much out the boat as she could, causing it to lean to one side and inadvertently bringing Kiba closer to her. Hinata tried gripping on to something and instead found her hand splash into to the water straight in to Kiba's face.

"Arh!" He called out at the sudden cold the water and retreated back to his seat, righting the swan. "What the hell Hina?" Kiba looked at her puzzled wiping the water on his top.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba, I just...I really need to get home."

Sasuke was looking on from behind and couldn't help the smirk seeing Hinata splash Kiba in the face stopping the kiss from happening. He had began to stand up, ignoring Sakura's clawing at him to sit back down with her, but now Hinata had the situation handled his wolf and himself could breath a lot easier.

"You like her don't you?" Sakura asked him quietly.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off Hinata.

"I think you know who I'm talking about Sasuke I'm not an idiot! She makes you laugh, you walked together tonight, she touched you and looked like you...enjoyed it."

"Can you hear yourself?" Sasuke asked her angrily. "You walked and laughed with Naruto does that mean you like him?"

"No of course not."

"Then don't presume to know my feelings." Sasuke huffed. Feeling the sooner this ride was done with the better!

* * *

Hinata lay on her bed cuddling in to her new rabbit teddy. It was weekend, which meant she was stuck in the house or Hyuga territory where her pack could watch her like a hawk. She hated weekends, at least at school she felt free to be herself and happy being with her friends. Although since last night at the festival Sakura had been ignoring her messages something that had never happened before.

Her pack had all gone out for the day thankfully leaving just herself in the house, but still she dared not break the rules, she was sure they would find a way somehow if she did. So instead she had done all her homework for the weekend and now there was nothing left to do for the rest of the day.

"Hyuga?" She heard a whispered shout coming from outside her window. "Psst Hyuga?" Hinata frowned and looked out her window to see Sasuke standing on her lawn.

"What in the world." Hinata muttered and opened her window. "Sasuke? What are you doing her?" She asked in shock.

"I'm the new gardener." He joked. "Mind out the way." He told her, then leapt up the drain pipe, climbed on to the roof of the bay window and in through her window.

"Sasuke? T-This breaks the treaty."

"No will know. Besides your pack aren't even here right, I saw them leave an hour ago."

"You're spying on us?" Hinata accused him.

"No! I have better things to do with my time you know." Sasuke smirked down at her. "Look I'm here now, you pack aren't, we're in no danger." He assured her seeing her glancing around her room agitatedly. "This looks cosy." Sasuke walked more into her room and lay back on her bed. "Your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine." He commented and picked up the stuffed rabbit smiling that it now smelt of her. "Come on Hyuga, I don't bite." He sat up and patted the bed beside her.

"You really shouldn't be here." She warned him.

"I shouldn't, yet here I am. We could always go somewhere else? Fancy a run through the woods?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well...My place is boring and you're the only the other wolf I know that's my age. I don't wanna hang out with Naruto he's great but not after a full on 5 full days with him. You seemed the logical person to turn to."

Hinata went to pick up her favourite hoodie but Sasuke shook his head at her.

"What? Were going for a run aren't we?"

"I meant as a wolf Hyuga."

"Oh." Hinata blushed, no one beside her family had seen what her wolf looked like. "I-I see."

"Come on then." Sasuke smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the window.

Once they were in the forest and off the track Sasuke couldn't keep the smile from off his face, he was looking forward to seeing what Hinata's wolf looked like.

"Umm Sasuke?" Hinata spoke shyly. "I-I'm going to get undressed over there."

"I get it, no peaking." Sasuke smirked. This was the issue with changing in to wolf form, you had to be naked unless you didn't mind a set of new clothes every time you changed of course.

Sasuke opened his bag and began to undress himself and quickly changed in to his wolf. He stretched out his back legs and shook his fur from head downwards, it felt good to be wolf he thought. So much simple than being human, not as many emotions just survival of the fittest. Feeling a slight change in the air Sasuke looked to where Hinata had hidden to change, knowing that's that what had happened. Hearing her walk slowly towards him Sasuke jumped behind a fallen tree trunk and watched her closely. Her wolf was pure white very much the opposite of his own colouring, him being jet black. She was smaller than him, but then most females are smaller than males yet she walked with such elegance.

Hinata walked in to the part of the woods Sasuke and herself parted and looked all around her, he'd gone? Turning towards the river near her Hinata sat down on her hind paws and wondered about the Uchiha, maybe he was changing somewhere else? Maybe he had left her and this was some trick her father had warned her the Uchiha liked to do that a lot. Unbeknown to Hinata however Sasuke was creeping up behind her, careful not to knock anything on the ground out of place. Stealthily he came up behind her and pounced on her back when she least expected it, playfully they tumbled and rolled on the floor trying to beat the other in to submission until one roll lead to another and they both fell into the river.

Sasuke stood up in the water, his fur dripping into the river below and looked unimpressed to the Hyuga wolf. Seeing Hinata's wolf rolling around on the floor, obviously if she were in human form she would have been in hysterics. Well he wasn't going to be laughed at jumping in the water he splashed her in the face, much like she'd with Kiba the night before and shook himself off when she stopped rolling around and looked towards him.

It was then Sasuke noticed her eyes, in human form they were a very pale lavender colour, but as a wolf they were much more beautiful. They shined more in their colour, almost like a full moon in fall time. Sasuke didn't realise until he was right in front of her that he had moved, now standing right in front of her. Hinata turned her head to one side, seemingly shy from his gaze but in doing so she bared her neck to him. Sasuke looked from her neck to her eyes now looking at the ground and did something only her mate would be allowed to do. He licked her neck!

Hinata backed away from him her eyes wide at what he had just done, she shook herself trying to wipe the lick away and ran out of sight. Shit! Sasuke cursed himself, why did he have to do that!

* * *

Hinata scrubbed herself clean in the shower once she'd returned home. What was she going to do? Being kissed by a human was thing but by another werewolf, Sasuke had just committed the ultimate sin for their kind. She had to distance herself from him again, why did she let this happen?!

"Hinata?" Neji, her cousin called from her room.

"I'll be a minute!" She shouted. Turning off the shower, drying her body and quickly put on her pyjamas.

"What is that smell in here?" Neji looked at her in disgust.

"What smell?" Hinata asked hanging her tower on a hook behind her door.

"Like...A male?" Hinata laughed at Neji's reasoning inside however she was terrified. He could smell Sasuke's scent in her bedroom, on her bed even, what must he be thinking?!

"You think silly things sometimes cousin, I wonder if you know me at all. You think I would allow a male in my room that is neither pack or my mate?"

"Hmmm." Neji thought for a second. "I can't see you being that stupid no." Neji remarked and left her room. Hinata lay back on her bed in relief causing Sasuke's scent to envelope her, she had admit he did smell good...really good.

* * *

At school Sasuke and Hinata hardly talked, not for lack of trying on Sasuke's part. For some reason his wolf was pining the loss of Hinata, he craved her! His whole family could tell as soon as he'd got back from the forest with Hinata, something was wrong with him, thankfully they had yet to ask what. But really it was only a matter of time Sasuke could see him mum itching to ask him.

"Hey we were just talking about what to do for Hinata's birthday this weekend." Ino called him and Naruto. Naruto being the social one of the two of them sat beside Sakura Sasuke next to him on the edge leaving no room for Sakura to move next him (thank God!) and looked at Hinata opposite him.

"So we were thinking we should go to the water dome in Suna." Ino told them.

"Oh I love swimming!" Naruto beamed at Hinata jumping on the spot in excitement.

"I-I was hoping it would be just us girls-"

"Why don't you boys come with us?" Sakura interrupted Hinata.

"Yeah-"

"I think it's Hinata's birthday, shouldn't she get to choose who she'd invite." Sasuke stared at Hinata watching the way she played with her food with her fork.

"I-I."

"Come on Hinata! It will be a blast!" Sakura encouraged her, seeing Hinata still hesitant Sakura went on to say, "Unless you don't want to spend time with us all?" Sasuke frowned at Sakura for her low blow.

"I-I think it's a great idea." Hinata gave Sakura a small smile and everyone but Hinata and Sasuke cheered.

* * *

Walking into the house Sasuke could smell his favourite meal being cooked for dinner in the kitchen. Oh no, this was it! His mum was going to ask him what was wrong and she made his favourite meal as a bribe!

"Sasuke? Can you come help me?" He heard her shout.

Slowly Sasuke tried to reason with himself and calm his fraying nerves.

"What do you need me to do?" Sasuke asked walking in the kitchen...To his doom!

"Can you set the table for five of us please?"

Sasuke began collecting everything he needed from the cutlery, to the place mats hidden away in draws in their big kitchen.

"You know Sasuke you can tell me anything right?" Oh no here it comes! Sasuke thought.

"Course." Sasuke coughed awkwardly.

"You've seemed a little off sorts since the weekend, has something happened?" She looked at him tenderly.

"I'm fine." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke I may be old but I'm not blind yet." His mother gave him a small smile, "Tell me what's wrong. I need to know if I should be worried for my son."

Urh women and their guilt cars! Why are they so good at playing them! Sasuke spoke in his head.

"Well...It's...complicated."

"How so?" His mother pretended to be concentrating turning the stew in its pot.

"It's a girl." Sasuke had never seen his mother so delighted when she turned around, she hugged him so tight he felt he couldn't breath.

"Oh Sasuke! I'm so happy you've found your mate! Oh at 18 too! This is marvellous we have to celebrate! I can't wait to meet her-"

"She's not my mate." Sasuke spoke quietly, although his mother heard him perfectly.

"Not your mate?"

"At least...No she couldn't be! And you wouldn't like her anyway...I did something stupid, really fucking stupid-"

"Language Sasuke!"

"Sorry. Something stupid and know I've gone and fuc...er messed everything up."

"What did you do dear? I'm sure it can't be that bad." She went back to stirring the stew.

"I...I licked her neck."

"Sasuke you didn't!" All pretence from stirring the stew stopped as she gripped on to his arms. "Do you know what this means?!"

"I...I was in wolf form and he did it!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Your wolf, does he feel for her?" She asked him seriously.

"I guess. He told me to win her some teddy at the festival the other week and...God she so clumsy, I just know when she's in trouble and the thought of her being hurt-"

"You protect her?"

"Oh then there was this Bastard...Sorry," He looked at his mum realising he swore again, "he tried to kiss her in the tunnel of love but she splashed water in his face in time otherwise I would of-"

"Is this wolf younger than you?" Sasuke looked confused at her for a moment and nodded his head.

"She sounds like she could be your mate and your wolf is already aware. Although he was stupid to do such a thing to the poor girl, she'd probably scared to death. Why don't we invite her round for dinner tonight?"

"Because that's the other problem-"

"Who is she Sasuke?"

"An Hyuga." The wooden spoon in his mothers hand dropped to floor. "Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh Sasuke you always were trouble." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Any mate of yours will be welcome here know that, Hyuga or not."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the car with Kiba and Naruto, he was driving them to Suna to celebrate for Hinata's 18 birthday. She'd actually turned 18 yesterday and had spent the whole day with her pack, even allowing her to stay off school. The three girls were in the car behind them with Ino driving at wheel, a dangerous combination Sasuke observed.

"Hey so how are things going with you and Hinata?" Naruto asked Kiba turning to him in the back seat.

"I dunno, Ino says I shouldn't give up but I don't think she likes me like that." Kiba shrugged one shoulder. "I don't wonna keep trying to the point I ruin our friendship."

"What you like about her anyway?"

"She's...well she's..."

"Unique, she's special. There's no girl out there like her. She's caring, protective of her true friends, she cares about her family even though they treat her like shit, she's shy but not in an annoying way it's cute and endearing. Her hair, even when wet and messy is...You just wonna touch it. And her eyes..." Sasuke realised suddenly he was saying all this out loud and looked at the two guys sitting in the car with him, their jaws both hanging open. "What? I was just saying what he should of said." Sasuke scowled.

"Ha! You had me worried for a second there Uchiha, I thought you were my competition." Kiba punched Sasuke on the arm. "Yeah she's all that and her body is to die for! I'm telling you guys when she's in her swimming gear today." Kiba whistled.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel harder, his wolf did not like the way Kiba admitted to perving on Hinata's body.

Once in Suna and Ino parked up at the water park, their destination for the day, Hinata walked into the ladies changing room and went to pull out her black swimming costume only to find a black bikini with a cream crouched back.

"No! No, no Hanabi!" Hinata cried out her little sisters name knowing she was the culprit.

"Hinata? Is everything alright?" Ino called from the changing room next door.

"Err...Yeah." Hinata looked at the bikini and cursed little sisters.

Walking out the changing room with her tower wrapped around her shoulders Hinata clung to her towel at the front like her whole life depended on it. Sakura and Ino walked around confidently in their bikinis, Hinata wished she could be as confident as them! Seeing a mirror Hinata rapidly opened her towel, saw her refection and quickly wrapped it around herself again. The three girls decided to share a locker between them and stored their bags in there.

"Hey guys come on in, the waters great!" Naruto waved them in.

Hinata smiled at the excited blonde and nodded her head, she caught the look between Kiba and Naruto as they watched her walk around the pool to one of the loungers where she could lie her towel. Hinata stood on the spot watching Ino and Sakura tie up their hair in perfect pony tail and gulped. It was now or never.

Sasuke tried not to stare at Hinata he really did! But he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as she took a deep breath and removed her towel slowly, revealing her body underneath.

"Holy...Shit." He heard Naruto beside him. Sasuke looked away from Hinata to the two men beside, both enjoying the view far too much for his liking! Sasuke walked through the water and heaved himself up out the pool.

"Put it back on." He demanded of Hinata pointing to her towel.

"Sasuke? H-How will I swim?"

"You can't wear that." Sasuke gulped, now seeing her up close was doing nothing to calm him.

"This is all I have. Hanabi swapped my usual swim suit for this one. Why should it bother you anyway?" Hinata asked as she began to plate her long hair to one side.

"I...I'm bothered because." Sasuke looked behind him to Kiba and Naruto who waved over at Hinata now she was looking at them. "You realise that's only a ¼ of a bikini they sold to you?" Sasuke teased.

"I know right! I was hoping for a smaller one for less tan lines but a lass this one would have to do." Hinata chuckled at Sasuke's shocked face. "I'm kidding Sasuke, like I said Hanabi must of bought it." Sasuke stood staring at her his face turning from shock to...lust? Hinata pushed the Uchiha and laughed when he fell butt first in to the water.

 **Oh you'll pay for that one Hyuga.** Hinata heard Sasuke speak in her mind and gasped looking towards him.

"W-what did you just say?" She asked him quickly.

"He said nothing Hina, it must be echo in here." Ino looked at her friend puzzled.

After a full morning of riding the water slides and many water fights Hinata, Ino and Sakura sat on their loungers. Sasuke sat on the edge of Hinata's lounger, while Kiba sat on Ino's and Naruto with Sakura while they tucked in to their lunch they'd bought from the cafe within the water dome. Once they'd all finished eating in comfortable silence Ino went over to the cafe area to come back a moment later carrying a small birthday cake lit up with candles and her friends began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, way out of tune.

As Hinata stood up off her lounger Sasuke's eyes widened seeing markings on her across her shoulder blades and a little up the back of her neck, marking that matched his perfectly other than the place they were situated on her body.

"Oh My God Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to Hinata's shoulders and neck.

"What is it?" Hinata asked puzzled. Sasuke recovered from his shock and immediately grabbed his towel and wrapped it around Hinata's shoulders. His wolf was raging inside him, other males had seen his mates markings and he didn't like that in the tiniest bit. He was growling so loud Sasuke could hardly hear the conversation around him.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Sakura asked her shocked.

"T-Tattoo?"

"Funny how it looks just like Sasuke's." The way Sakura said this though, told the group she didn't find this funny at all. Hinata's eyes widened at the realisation of what that meant.

 _And you can hear me? And talk to me? Through our minds_ Hinata's eyes never wavering from his own.

 **I can.** Sasuke confirmed.

Hinata brought her hands over her mouth and unsteadily sat back down on her lounger. Sasuke crouched in front of her, his protective instincts taking over.

 **Are you alright my Luna?** Sasuke heard her gasp at the name he'd given her. Luna, meaning moon, reminding him of her beautiful eyes.

 _What does this mean Sasuke?_ Sasuke heard the plea in her voice, the fear, the worry.

 **I think you already know.** Sasuke brought his hand up to her cheek already wiping a single tear that was falling down her face. **Please don't cry my Luna, I promise no matter what I will always protect you.** Hinata gave him a small smile and moved her head further into his hand, touch between mates even just this was important.

 _I hoped it would be you._ Hinata admitted to him making Sasuke smile broadly.

"Er, can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata is a back stabber that's what!" Sakura grabbed her towel and stormed away to the changing rooms.

"Sakura?!" Ino called and followed after her.

 _I should go see Sakura I'll meet you outside ok?_ Sasuke nodded his head slightly and let Hinata walk from his view.

Once in the changing rooms Hinata saw her bag thrown on the wet floor the material of her bag already soaked through.

"Sakura?" Hinata called.

"I'm not talking to you! Go away!" Sakura called from one of the cubicles. Hinata picked up her dripping wet bag and sighed. She could see two sets of feet under a door and knew Sakura and Ino were in there.

"Sakura, please talk to me you're one of best friends."

"Best friends don't steal each other's guys!"

Hinata had to calm her wolf at that remark, Sasuke had never been her guy! He was hers and always will be.

 **Luna? I feel your emotions from here, is everything ok?** Hinata blushed she didn't realised the mate bond could be so powerful. **Perhaps we should talk to my parents? They can explain a few things to us?** Sasuke suggested. Hinata nodded her head. **Ummm You realise I can't see your response right?**

 _Oh, yes._ She laughed in her mind, _I'm sorry I nodded my head forgetting we were talking through our bond._ When she heard Sasuke chuckle in response Hinata couldn't help but smile herself.

Hearing the door begin to open from the cubicle she watched as Sakura ignored her completely and walk out the changing rooms.

"I think you should just give her time to calm down." Ino advised her. "Don't worry Hinata."

Hinata looked forlorn to the tiled floor.

"I'm gonna drive Sakura home text you later ok." Ino kissed her cheek and left after Sakura.

 **I've messaged my family, my mum is beside herself. She's dying to meet you already.** Hinata could hear the smile in his voice.

 _I hope I will not disappoint you or your family._ Hinata stood in one of the cubicles and looked from her bag, to her bikini and blushed. Sasuke showed her the memory of his mother telling him the other night how any mate of his would be welcome in their home even if she was an Hyuga. The memory he showed her calmed her nerves already, now that just left another pedimented.

 **If meeting my family is too much for you, just say.** Sasuke told her, feeling her hesitation and assuming it was to do with meeting his family.

 _Oh no it's not that...I just...You can't see through my eyes or anything can you?_

 **I can only see what you choose to show me I think, why?**

Hinata blushed thoughts rushing through her head of needing to change and how embarrassing it would be if Sasuke could see her naked. How strange that talking to him in her mind seemed so normal yet him seeing her naked through her mind was just a step too far Hinata.

 **Arh. I see.** Sasuke picked up on her thoughts. **I'll just meet you outside then.** He spoke awkwardly.

Hinata could feel when he left her mind and immediately felt empty with out him. It was like she wasn't whole, how had she lived before now? She found herself thinking as she changed in to her normal clothes.

* * *

On their ride home Hinata now sat in the passenger seat next to Sasuke with Kiba and Naruto in the back. The whole way back they held hands in the middle of them, to Kiba and Naruto it looked like they were just sat normally and if one of them sat forward Hinata or Sasuke would let go of the others hand trying to act natural. Once Sasuke and Hinata waved off both Kiba and Naruto they headed towards the Uchiha estate.

"Don't worry, you look perfect." Sasuke assured her feeling her nerves building up within her.

"You have to say that, you're my mate." She smiled.

"Hmmm true if I wanted an easy life maybe, but instead I'm mated with an Hyuga so no such luck there." Sasuke teased.

"You ready?" Sasuke looked down to Hinata who stood just behind his shoulder on his porch with their hands linked.

 _As I'll ever be...I think._

 **I'll be standing beside you the whole time, Luna.** Sasuke gave her hand a squeeze and opened the door.

"Oh quick! She's here." Sasuke could hear his mother from the kitchen fretting already. "For Goodness sake Itachi I thought I told you to get a hair cut."

"I don't think she's going to care what I look like mother."

Hinata smiled to Sasuke, she liked the Uchiha mother already even before she'd laid eyes on her.

"Mum?" Sasuke called.

"In the kitchen." Came a coo of a voice, nothing like the one she'd just scolded Itachi with. Sasuke lead Hinata in to the kitchen and looked at the scene before him, his mum sat perfectly straight at the table with his father sat beside her and Itachi and his mate Izumi stood leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

"Oh Sasuke." His mother stood up beaming at him, moving from her seat and proceeded to hug him. Seeing Hinata beside him she quickly released him from her hold and with tears in her eyes smiled at Hinata. "Oh Fagaku she's beautiful." She looked to her husband and back to Hinata.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you all." Hinata blushed. Sasuke's mother hugged her also and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mikoto, be careful you'll crush the poor girl." Fagaku stood up and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh what nonsense we women are stronger than we look." Mikoto scoffed and stepped back from Hinata. "Oh Sasuke you're all grown up and found a mate." She pulled him to a hug once more.

"Mum." Sasuke pleaded the one word, a plea to be released, when he felt her shoulders begin to shake he looked to his father for help.

"Don't mind Mikoto she's just overcome with emotions." Faguka pulled his wife off his youngest son while he spoke to Hinata and allowed his wife to cry on to him instead.

"I'm just so happy." She wailed.

"This isn't embarrassing." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

 _I think it's very sweet._ Hinata told him smiling at the scene.

 **I think you need your eyes checking.**

"Oh where are my manners?" Mikoto quickly righted herself and wiped her tears on a tissue offered to her by Itachi. "You both had some questions for us Sasuke told us in his message." Hinata nodded. "Do sit down dear, would you like some chicken stew? Some bread? Oh how about-"

"Mum let Hinata sit down first will you." Sasuke smiled at Hinata as she chose the seat next to him and tried moving closer to the table. Itachi came over and moved her chair for her giving Sasuke a look that read 'victory'.

"It's called being a gentleman Pup, maybe you should try it." Itachi joked and sat opposite Sasuke.

"Maybe you should see to your own mate and I'll see to mine." Sasuke threw a small ball of bread at his brother's head.

"Boys! We have a guest! What will she think of us?"

 _Pup?_ Hinata asked Sasuke through their bond.

 **He calls me that to annoy me, it's cos I'm the youngest.** Sasuke sighed in his head.

Mikoto stood up and began piling food on to Hinata's plate, much to the men's shock.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Sasuke looked from the mountain of food on Hinata's plate to his mothers face.

"I'm serving Hinata, what does it look like?"

"Perhaps what our son is trying to say dear, is save some for the rest of us." Faguka smirked at his wife.

Hinata looked at her plate of food to Sasuke and back to her plate.

 _I'll never eat all this! Oh God what am I going to do? If I don't eat it all I'll look rude and if I do they might think I'm a pig._ Hinata inadvertently thought through their bond, her thoughts making Sasuke laugh. His whole family stopped what they were doing and looked to Sasuke in utter shock.

 **Your mind is a wonder my Luna.** Sasuke spoke to her and picked up her plate and moved half of her food on to his own plate. **Problem solved.**

"Doth my ears deceive me?" Itachi looked round the table in shock, "Did I actually just hear the Pup laugh?"

"I'm as amazed as you are." Faguka smirked.

"Oh go to hell the lot of you." Sasuke sniggered.

"Arh! He's back! You had me worried there for a minute Pup." Itachi pointed at Sasuke who was obviously annoyed by their teasing.

Once they'd had their meal Hinata was told she was not allowed to help tidy up the dishes of the table, she watched as the family joked, laughed and talked among one another. Something her family never did. This was all very new to her, but she was loving every second of it not only had she found her mate but with him came his pack and she could see herself being amazingly happy together.

Mikoto, Faguka and Sasuke sat at the table with her once everything was tided away while Itachi and Izumi went upstairs to give them privacy for their talk.

"You had questions for us?" Faguka prompted.

"Hinata's markings match mine," Sasuke spoke, "But they're not in the same place?"

"A females marking are more private," His mother told him, "Not that they can't be seen without a swimming costume but hidden under normal clothing. A females markings are for her mates eyes only and they will match her mates always." Sasuke nodded his head remembering just this afternoon the anger his wolf had felt at Naruto and Kiba seeing Hinata's markings.

"And my markings, they have changed." Sasuke told them, he noticed his markings had become more intricate and now covered his heart and spread towards his spine.

"They will." His father assured him. "Now you have found your mate you are much stronger. Finding our mates brings peace with our wolf, they give us the light we crave so much. Unconditional love is a very powerful ally." Faguka gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What about the bond?" Hinata asked.

"You are able to use the bond already?" Mikoto asked them seeing them both nod their heads had her crying happily again.

"Mum you really need to pull yourself together."

"I'm sorry. It's not every day your youngest son finds his mate you know."

"What if there...comes a time if I don't want Sasuke to be in my mind?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"What? Why would you want that?" Faguka asked Hinata liked she'd lost her mind. Hinata thought of the changing room this afternoon and how mortified she'd been at the thought of Sasuke being able to see while she changed. Sasuke saw through their bond what Hinata was thinking of and asked his father to tell them anyway.

"Well, if there was ever such a time needed all you would have to do is think of a wall. Then and only then could Sasuke not be able to talk or feel your emotions through your bond."

"Oh what about the bonding ceremony?" Mikoto asked, wiping away her tears again.

"It's a little early to be setting a date for that dear, don't you think?"

"The quicker it's done, the less danger they'll be in."

"What danger?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe if they were in another town, but in Konoha? I can't see that happening."

"What danger?" Sasuke asked louder.

"But we can't be to careful Faguka. We have to ensure Sasuke and Hinata-"

"What danger?!" Sasuke shouted and slammed his fist on the table. His wolf already on high alert at the thought of Hinata coming to some harm.

 _Sasuke, look at me._ Hinata spoke gently in his mind, she touched his arm beside her and brought his hand up to her cheek. _I am safe with you my Okami_ (Wolf in Japanese), _my hogosha_ (protector).

 **I never want you out of my sight.**

 _Well that would be silly, how would I shower?_

 **With me.** Sasuke smirked at her watching her blush take over her whole face.

"I hope you're not abusing your bond and saying filth to your mate Sasuke." His mother looked at the now red Hinata.

"As if we didn't -"

"Wow too much information dad!" Sasuke looked away from Hinata to his parents in shock. "What the fuck guys."

"Sasuke!" His mother scolded.

"I'm sorry but no kid wants to hear about their parents-"

"How do you think you were created son?" Faguka laughed Hinata joining him, at his youngest sons shocked face enjoying teasing him far too much.

"The danger you could both be in," Mikoto spoke sternly towards her husband and brought the conversation back to their original one. "Is that although you are true mates, you are not fully bonded. Hinata is now of adult age and will be seen as single until the bonding ceremony takes place. Even more so because she is the heir to a powerful pack herself."

"Even though she has my markings? And our bond?"

"The markings may help but in the past a male has been known to...rip away those markings. The mind bond others may have a doubt in, you see to have formed your mind bond already is very rare. Maybe because you've known each other your whole lives helps? But in any case another male might not believe you."

Sasuke was becoming more aggressive and possessive of Hinata by the minute, the thought of some other male coming in to their lives and taking her from him had his wolf on edge. Telling him to bond with his mate NOW!

"Another male would hurt me?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Your true mate can never and will never physically hurt you but another male claiming to be your mate is able to. You see there are many males in our kind that have been looking for their mates for many many years, even the time of a humans life span. They can become desperate some have even been known to take another female even without her consent and even though she has found her true mate. If this should come to pass a challenge will be made, Sasuke and this other male would fight to death for you." Tears filled Hinata's eyes at the thought of loosing Sasuke, they had only found out they were mates today and already the love she felt for him was greater than any feeling she'd ever known. She wondered if that should scare her? But then when she looked towards Sasuke she realised she wouldn't change anything for the world.

"I-I think before the bonding ceremony takes place I would have to inform my pack." Hinata told them.

"Arh yes, Hiashi Hyuga." Faguka folded his arms over his chest. "He's as stern as statue."

"Dear that's her father you're talking about."

"It's ok Mrs Uchiha, he is right about my father." Hinata gave a small smile.

"Mrs Uchiha was my mother in law, please call me Mikoto darling. You'll make me think that witch is here to pounce on me."

"That's my mother you're talking about."

"Yes and she's a tyrant." Mikoto and Faguka laughed.

"Gran hated you?"

"Hate is a mild word for what Granny use to think of me. She loathed me, despised the ground I use to walk on. She thought I was coming to take her beloved son away from her to never be seen again. Then when Itachi came along only then did our relationship become more..civil."

"Yes she even says hello to you now." Faguka smiled.

Sasuke and Hinata stood at the top of the road that lead to the Hyuga grounds. Hinata wanted to inform her father alone that she had found her mate. Being honest with herself and Sasuke she was scared of his reaction to finding out Sasuke is her mate.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you?" Sasuke asked her again.

"I think this is something I have to do on my own."

Sasuke nodded to her, though she could tell how uneasy he was at the thought of letting her go in alone. Hinata moved up on her tip toes and gave his cheek a kiss, then began the walk down the road to her home. Although every step pained the further she got from Sasuke.

 **Hinata, don't close the mind bond.** He told her, as she now ¾ of the way down the road. She felt the push in her mind, a command off him and turned her head to him in astonishment.

 _Did you just try and make me obey you?_ Hinata growled.

 **I was just trying to make you understand the-**

 _You tried to make me obey you._ Hinata sounded shocked. Walking to her gate now Hinata turned to Sasuke and with as much sarcasm as she could muster she placed her hand over her heart and curtsied to him, then turned and walked through the gates.

 **Did you actually just curtsy to me?** Sasuke asked her in amusement.

 _Well seeing as you seem to think you are the ruler of me I thought I would indulge you, but I assure you my intentions were completely rude!_ Hinata heard Sasuke laughing in her mind and smiled right along with him.

"You seem happy." Hanabi opened the front door for her.

"I am." Hinata gave her sisters arm a squeeze. "Although swap my clothes again and I won't be."

"Oh come on! Your wardrobe is so boring, you have to let me at least try and-" Hanabi and Hinata stopped talking the second they saw their father standing on the bottom step.

"Where have you been?" He all but growled at Hinata.

"I was out with my friends, for my birthday."

"Humans are not your friends Hinata! How many times must I tell you this!"

"They are my friends! They care for-"

"You smell different." He spoke menacingly. "You have been around werewolf males." He accused her.

"I-I have found my mate father."

"Really?" Hanabi smiled excitedly at Hinata, "Is he hot? Oh I bet he has an amazing body. Have you kissed him? Have you-"

"Hanabi! Go to your room!"

"What? Why? I want to know-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Hiashi shouted and made Hanabi obey him, pushing his will down on to her.

Hiashi grabbed hold of Hinata's arm and pulled her down in to the basement, Hinata had only been down here once before when she was a child. She had come down here exploring and even now the memories still haunted her. Knowing what was lying in wait for her down there Hinata tried digging her heels in to the floor, trying to pull her arm free but to no avail. She heard her father in her mind, like all their pack you could hear only the Alpha and your mate, although the Alpha bond was an entirely different feeling all together.

 _ **Neji, Iroha I need you now.**_ He commanded. Neji and Iroha came down the basement a moment later. Seeing Hinata struggling with tears flowing down her face Neji paused on the stairs.

"Tie her up."

"But uncle-" Neji tried to reason with him.

"I said! Tie her up!"

Neji and Iroha did as was said and with silver handcuffs chained to the wall they did as her father asked. One thing the humans had right was silver could hurt and even kill a werewolf. As the handcuffs were closed around her wrists Hinata screamed at the pain, hearing her skin and seeing the steam rise off it as it began to burn. Without knowingly doing so Hinata had closed off her mind to Sasuke, she didn't want him to see her like this. Knowing if he did, he would come after her father maybe even her own pack just to get to her. She was hoping somehow she could make her father see sense still.

"So you think you have found your mate?"

"I have." Hinata tried to speak between her tears.

"What proof do you have?"

"I have... his markings."

"Let me see them!"

"NO! You can't! They're for his eyes only!" Hinata all but screamed and tried desperately to move away from her fathers hands, in doing so pressing the silver further in to her already burned skin. She felt him lift her top at the back and heard his breathing become harsher.

"Who's are they?" Hiashi spoke venomously. Hinata shook her head from side to side refusing to tell him even when he tried to make her tell him against her will she bite on to her lip hard drawing blood.

"I know." Iroha spoke, not wanting to see Hinata in any more pain than she already was. "They are the youngest Uchiha's markings, Sasuke."

"You've mated with an Uchiha!" Hiashi slapped her hard across the face.

"I LOVE HIM!" She shouted at Hiashi, for once feeling the confidence within her to fight against her father.

"You are even more pathetic than thought." Hiashi spat at her. "There will be no mating with this Sasuke. You are in pack, I am your Alpha! And if you so much as even go near him again I will use his fur as a rug! Do I make myself clear?!" Hinata looked her father in the eyes, for the first time in her life she felt her wolf not wanting to back down to this man. She would never do as he'd say! Hiashi seeing the dominance raising with in her grabbed a silver poker and struck her hard on the back with it making Hinata scream in pain.

"You WILL listen to Hinata! Weather you wish to or not." Hiashi walked away, with Iroha and Neji following after. Neji paused on the steps looking down at his cousin who was by now, hunched over with only the handcuffs holding her up and sobbing uncontrollably. The only word coming from her mouth over and over was a name: Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked back into the house and saw his father waiting up for him. Sasuke went to go sit on the couch with him watching tv and found himself smiling at the memory of Hinata curtseying to him. When he tried talking to her through their bond he realised he could not, maybe Hinata had closed it off to defy him? He tried to reassure himself and his wolf, although that didn't sound like the Hinata he knew.

"Something wrong?" Faguka asked seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face.

"I don't know. Hinata's closed the bond, but I asked her not to...well I tried to command her not to."

"Arh." His father smiled. "Rookie mistake my son: Never try to make a woman do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Mmmm." Sasuke agreed.

"This troubles you?"

"Well the only logical thing I can think of is Hinata is closing the bond to show she doesn't have to listen to me. But she knew I wanted to know how her pack would take this...Us. And to shut it off now? It's just not Hinata. Maybe I should go and check every things ok?"

"That would be unwise, Hiashi might see that as a threat. Can you message her?" Sasuke took out his phone and realised he didn't even have Hinata's number. He called Ino, but she never picked up. So he rang the only other person available: Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura have you got Hinata's number?"

"That is why you're ringing me?" Sakura asked him offended.

"Sakura I don't have time for your jealousy shit this is important! Do you have Hinata's number?"

"Maybe. What's it worth to you?"

"Sakura." He growled.

"I'll give you her number in exchange for a date."

"I hate you so much right now."

"That could change really quickly if you give me a chance!"

"I'd rather die! Give me Hinata's number now or so help me I'll-" Sasuke looked at his phone in pure anger, she hung up on him!

"Urh I hate women!" Sasuke yelled, making his father chuckle.

"Come on get your coat, lets go over there. I see I'm going to get no peace otherwise."

Sasuke sighed in relief and just as he was about to grab his coat he felt Hinata's memories flood in to his mind. The basement, the silver cuffs, her father and two other males seeing her markings, he felt her pain, the agony of silver digging into her wrists. Then he heard her sobbing his name. The anger and rage he felt within him causing him to growl out and change instantly, loosing control of himself.

 **Hinata?** He called her name desperately.

 _Sasuke, I'm sorry._ She sobbed. _They saw my-_

 **It's alright, I'm coming over.**

 _No! No! You can't he'll kill you!_ Sasuke could hear how scared she was.

 **Hinata you can't expect me to just sit here and allow this!**

 _Please don't kill him. Please don't start a war for me. I'm not worth it._

 **You are to me. I have no intention of starting a war, I just want you safe by my side.**

 _My father is a good man, was a good man until my mother left a few years back with a human._ Hinata tried to defend him, even after all he'd done to her.

 **I'm on my way.**

Sasuke paced the room in his wolf form, not being able to keep still.

"Change now and explain." His father ordered him. "You never loose control; it gives the the other wolf the upper hand." Sasuke walked to his room to change and receive a new set of clothes.

"You realise that the intensity of your emotions are because your bond is not complete? Once it is you will be in more control. Until then you're going to have to rein them in. You have to separate your emotions to be able to fight. You understand?"

"Yes, but it's easier said than done."

Sasuke then went on to tell him everything that had transpired. Faguka was in utter shock at the pain Hiashi had brought to his own daughter. Running up the stairs he awoke Itachi and Mikoto (Izumi was on call at the clinic and Itachi didn't want to disturb her) and quickly they came up with a plan.

Sasuke jumped over the wall and in to the Hyuga territory as he walked up the garden in the shadows, all seemed too quiet. Glancing around him his eyes shone amber, unable to keep his wolf under control since the moment they'd seen Hinata's memories. His reminding him he was lucky it was just his eyes that were glowing and not in full wolf form.

"Hey!" He heard a whispered shout coming from an open window next to Hinata's. Looking at the small girl Sasuke realised her to be Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. "Are you here for Hinata?"

"I am." He confirmed.

"If you go in that way, father will hurt you for sure and he's closed off the outer door to the basement." She warned him, "Climb into my room there's a way down into the basement from the corridor." She informed him. Sasuke looked from the front door and back to the young Hyuga in the window. Could he trust her? Did he even have a choice?

He went over the plan in his head, it seemed simple enough. Sasuke was to get into the Hyuga residence and somehow get to Hinata. In the mean time Mikoto and Faguka would knock on the door and ask for a meeting with the Hyuga Alpha, the pretence being Sasuke and Hinata's bond ceremony. Itachi was waiting in a car around the corner ready to drive them all and Hinata back to their house.

Decision made, Sasuke jumped up the front of the house, much like he did when he went into Hinata's room and climbed into Hanabi's room this time.

"Well I never thought I'd have an Uchiha in my room." Hanabi muttered.

Sasuke followed the young wolf to her door to her room she looked out to see if the corridor was clear and whispered to him very quietly.

"That's the door that will lead you to Hinata. I can't leave my room otherwise I'll alert father since he made me come up here." Sasuke nodded his head not taking his eyes off the door that lead to Hinata. "If someone comes just go in to Hinata's room that's-"

"I know where Hinata's room is."

"Oh? Hinata has been a naughty wolf." Hanabi smiled.

Sasuke just nodded his head and crept out of the door and down the corridor and quietly as he could. Hearing a door click open Sasuke rapidly turned the handle to Hinata's room and shut the door as gently as he could. Steadily releasing the handle so the latch wouldn't make a noise. Sasuke's breathing quickened at the thought of being caught as he leant against Hinata's door. Hearing two voices outside the door he heard them saying how the Uchiha's were here.

"What the fuck do they want?"

"Apparently Hinata is Sasuke's mate."

"What? You're fucking joking me?"

"NO I'm serious! They're here to talk about the bonding ceremony."

"As if Hiashi would allow that! An Hyuga and an Uchiha? You have got to be kidding me..." Sasuke heard the voices and footsteps trail away and chose this moment to calm himself.

 **Are you ok my Luna?** He seeked out Hinata.

 _I've had better days._ She tried to be funny in the hopes of reassuring him.

Sasuke looked around her room and saw the rabbit teddy he had won her from the fair, grabbing that and a bag from the corner off her room Sasuke stored it away along with some of her clothes. He had no idea what she liked but at least it was something, for now. He tried not to take notice of the underwear he'd grabbed, but some red ones really caught his attention. Bringing them up he looked at their design and smirked.

 _What are you doing? All I see is red._

 **Nothing.** Sasuke quickly threw the underwear in the bag and closed it up. Carrying the backpack on his shoulders Sasuke listened at the door and turned the handle slowly. Seeing the corridor clear again Sasuke made his way to the door that lead to Hinata.

Sasuke stood in the shadows in the basement just looking at Hinata for a moment. She hung there by her arms, her wrists red raw and with every little movement you could hear a new patch of skin burn and sizzle at the silvers touch. Hinata would hiss in pain and bite her lip refusing to let the pain get to her. His mother had been right, women in their kind are stronger than they look.

Taking a step closer to her, Hinata must have sensed someone near by and immediately righted herself, defiantly she looked around. A look of pure determination covering her face. When she saw the amber eyes glowing in the dark and the man stand out of the shadows she smiled in relief.

Sasuke could now see her swollen hips, her bruised cheek from where her father had slapped her, her top still pulled up showing him the black bruise and burned skin on her side and back from the poker Hiashi had hit her with.

 _Sasuke._ She spoke his name like it was the most important word in the world to her.

 **Fancy seeing you here.** He tried to joke. **Where are the keys?**

 _On the table._ Sasuke quickly grabbed the set of small keys and unlocked the cuffs around Hinata's wrists, the moment both hands were released Hinata fell into his chest unable to carry her weight any longer. Sasuke picked her up, bridal style and left up the stairs the way he'd came.

Carrying her in to Hanabi's room Sasuke gave the sisters a moment to say their goodbyes, Hinata making Hanabi promise to come visit her and then jumped out the window with Hinata still in his arms.

 _I love you._ She whispered to him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head leaning in his chest. Sasuke smirked at her declaration as he was about to say it back he looked to her in his arms to see her passed out. Running to the car, he saw Itachi open the door for them and Sasuke lay Hinata on the back seat with her head in his lap while Itachi texted their parents letting them know Hinata was with now and they were safe to leave.

Not 5 minutes later their parents were in the car and Itachi was driving them home. Mikoto looked at Hinata worriedly seeing Sasuke not taking his eyes off her his hand never stopping from stroking her hair.

Once they were home his father locked all windows and doors, just in case. Sasuke carried Hinata on to the couch in the front room daring not to move from her side. His wolf was still going crazy in his mind that someone had dared hurt Hinata.

"We need to clean her up Sasuke." His father told him. Sasuke's head moved as fast as lightning to his father and he looked at him sternly.

"Perhaps I could do that?" His mother offered, seeing Sasuke possessive over the thought of another male touching Hinata.

Sasuke carried Hinata to the family bathroom and reluctantly left her in the care of his mother.

"You did well Pup." Itachi slapped him on the back.

"I should of known something like this would happen."

"No one would of guessed Hiashi would do this to his own daughter, not even Hinata. Don't beat yourself up about it. Just be there for her when she wakes up, all will be well you'll see." Itachi walked in to his room, leaving his brother to it.

* * *

Hinata woke up on a unfamiliar bed with a warm body behind her and an arm draped over her waist. Turning on her stomach with her face to the warm body behind her she saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully and smiled at his cute baby face as he slept.

 **I do not have a cute baby face.** He smirked with his eyes still closed.

 _What do you have then?_ She laughed.

 **I have a masculine face, a hot body, a big-**

 _Mouth._ Hinata finished for him and they both began to laugh.

"Can I...See your markings?" Sasuke asked her hesitantly, seeing Hinata nod her head. Sasuke gently pushed his t-shirt up his mother had put her in after washing her last night. Seeing the bruising still from the silver poker, Sasuke gently touched the bruise. Hinata flinched away from his hand unable to hide the fact that his touch hurt. Sasuke leant down and very gently kissed over the bruise wishing there was some way he could make the pain go away for her.

 **I have failed to protect what it most dear to me, my Luna I'm sorry.** Sasuke had meant to say it to just himself but the with the surge of emotions welling up within him he had let Hinata hear his despair and torment with himself.

 _Sasuke,_ She reached up and ran her hand down his cheek, _this was not your fault. I didn't allow you to be there for me, if anyone is to blame it is me. You have nothing to be apologizing for._

Sasuke looked into her eyes and could see her sincerity there. No anger towards him, no disapproval, he was so thankful to have her as his mate.

Sasuke looked down at her back again and saw her markings, his markings and let out a low growl of approval. **Mine,** His wolf told him.

 _Always._ Hinata spoke back.

Sasuke traced the marks with his finger and felt Hinata shiver under his touch seeing goosebumps on her skin and found she couldn't keep her breathing even. His own breathing matching hers. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her neck, the place he would soon bite after their bonding ceremony to make them whole. Hinata moaned at the contact of his lips and the images of them biting each others neck, off Sasuke were making her feel like she could pass out at any moment. Sasuke almost sealed her fate when in that moment he playfully and gently nipped at her neck with his teeth.

Hinata abruptly sat up on her knees looking at him breathlessly holding her hands up to warn him off.

"I-I..Um." Hinata tried to find the words, any word! But her brain wouldn't co-operate. Sasuke grinned at her wickedly seeing the state she was in because of him was making his wolf wanted to prance in front of her and show her how worthy he was of her. 'Pull yourself together', he told his wolf trying to calm him down.

Sasuke moved out of the bed and over to his dresser pulling out a shirt to wear. Pulling off his pyjama top he heard Hinata gasp behind him and smirked. 'So sue me, I like to tease my mate knowing she likes my body', he said to himself.

Hinata moved off the bed to stand behind Sasuke and looked at his markings, this wasn't the first time she had seen them but now she was able to see them up close and the detailing of them. She began to walk around Sasuke, following the lines of his markings. Sasuke's breathing became laboured again when he saw her hand reach out like she was going to touch them, it took all of his control not to lean in to to hand.

"They're beautiful." She told him he voice barely a whisper. Seeing Sasuke about to touch her hips she swatted his hand away playfully. "No touching while you're half naked." She smirked.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked her amused and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her back on his bed coving her body with his. Leaning his weight on his forearm Sasuke leant down and nuzzled her neck with his nose making Hinata giggle.

"Stop that, it tickles." She told him laughing. "I'm not kidding white fang you're going to making me pee."

Sasuke pulled his head up to look at her. Her eyes shone with joy and excitement from their playfulness.

"White fang? Really, Pee on me? We're wolves not dogs." He grinned down at her, mischief written all over his face. "And if you pee on me, I get to pee on you." He teased her.

Leaning forward Sasuke kissed her gently, and then harder. Hearing Hinata moan and pull him closer made him growl out in approval.

"Hey Pup I...Wow ok, I gotta remember to knock." Itachi had walked in Sasuke's bedroom only to see the incriminating position Sasuke and Hinata were currently in, and with Sasuke with no top on only making it look worse.

"Get out!" Sasuke shouted angrily, already seeing Itachi shutting the door.

"Maybe you should put a hat on the handle so people know not come it?" Itachi teased them.

"Maybe you should mind your own damn business!"

"What on earth is all this racket at this time?" Mikoto asked from somewhere outside Sasuke's now closed door.

"Sasuke and Hinata are...getting familiar with each other that's all and I happened to walk in." Itachi explained.

"Oh God your family are going to think I'm some sort of hussy." Hinata covered her face, embarrassed by the whole thing, Sasuke chuckled at her.

"OUR pack," He emphasised, "Will think no such thing."

* * *

Throughout the day Sasuke hardly left Hinata's side, his wolf although slightly more relaxed now she was here was still on high alert. Hiashi must already know by now that Hinata was no longer in the house. Hinata had also during her ordeal been able to not follow Hiashi's order, of her telling him who's marks she bore. Faguka had explained to them that Hinata's wolf refused to see Hiashi as her Alpha and that's why she had been able to keep herself from telling Hiashi and the reason she'd been able to look him in the eyes for so long, without submission. Sasuke was undeniably proud of his mate, she showed her strength and determination by standing up to him.

 **I love you.** He spoke through their bond, while they watched TV with his family. With Hinata sat beside him and his arm wrapped around her. Hinata smiled brightly at his words though didn't take her eyes off the tv.

 _I love you too baby face._ She giggled in his mind.

 **Oh you did not just say that.** Sasuke began tickling her on the couch they shared making Hinata squeal and laugh out loud.

"Oh get a room!" Itachi threw a cushion at Sasuke's head. Making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"Oh like you Izumi wasn't half as bad."

"I don't remember being all...like that in company." Itachi looked down at Izumi tucked under his arm. "Were we?" Making Izumi blush. Sasuke had had about enough of Itachi's teasing and decided now was the perfect time to use his 'trump card'.

"Well there was that one time you told mum you were doing the washing, when really you were fu-"

"Alright!" Itachi looked at his brother with a look that could only be described as: 'what the fuck are you doing?' Mikoto looked at Itachi in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" She asked.

"Oh and that time you didn't hear me come on you were both right there," Sasuke pointed to the couch his parents sat on, "Butt naked." His mother and father quickly moving off the couch like it had the plague.

"Itachi Uchiha you go and bleach everywhere you have...and you owe me a new couch!"

Hinata and Sasuke giggled together at Itachi's cold stare as he walked past.

"Just you wait Pup I'll get my own back."

"Bite me." Sasuke sniggered back.

"That's her job." Itachi winked at Hinata.

"Oi! Don't you wink at my mate!" Sasuke called to Itachi as he left the room.

* * *

A week later and Hinata stood in front of the mirror looking at the beautiful dress Mikoto had bought for her. It was a simple style really, but it came up high at the back to cover her markings. At front it's slight curved neck line gave a small glimpse of her cleavage, but nothing too revealing. It had small cuffs to cover her shoulders and the material glided down her body elegantly showing off her curves. She wore her long hair down knowing how much Sasuke liked it that way. Hanabi had helped her with her make-up, nothing too drastic but just enough that it looked natural.

Within the next few minutes Hinata would walk out the door and the bonding ceremony would begin. Only Hanabi and her cousin Neji had come to witness from the Hyuga pack. When Neji first arrived Sasuke had been angry at the memories of him putting the silver cuffs on Hinata's wrists. But once Neji bared his neck to him, showing Sasuke he was not here as a threat, he allowed Neji to stay only because he knew how much it would mean to Hinata. She had already forgiven him after all it had been her father who made Neji do it.

"It's time." Hanabi poked her head in room and smiled seeing her older sister. "You ready?"

"Mmm." Hinata nodded her head and walked out the room after Hanabi and Neji.

They walked into the forest and came to a clearing in a circle. All around them the trees were covered in fairy lights, ivy crawled up the trees with wild flowers growing on the ground. Hinata smiled brightly when she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the circle in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, not fully buttoned up.

As Alpha of her new pack Faguka took a step into the circle as Hinata drew closer. Hinata had been so engrossed with looking at Sasuke she hadn't noticed the rest of the Uchiha family and now Hanabi and Neji standing outside the circle. Once in front of Sasuke she laughed at his broad smile remembering him telling her the night before, he would be the one with the goofy smile.

"We come here today to bare witness of two souls merging together." Faguka spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, do you come here willingly? Knowing you will bind your lived together, your deaths together, for one mate could not live with the other."

"I do." Sasuke answered, then looked to Hinata realising she hadn't answered.

"Oh...I do." Hinata blushed, realising she was caught staring at her mate. Making Faguka smile and the others around the circle laugh at her.

"Sasuke it is time for you to recite the vows, you must do so on your knees showing your mate you honour her about all others." Sasuke nodded and did as his father said.

"On this day I kneel before you, as a servant to my mate, to ask if you will make me complete. Will you give yourself to me? Bring order to chaos, shining your light where darkness could only be found. Will you bind your life to mine, your soul to mine and in doing so complete the mate bond?" As Sasuke waited for Hinata to answer with bated breath he watched as she keeled in front of him, with tears of happiness flowing down her face. Sasuke wiped the tears gently away as she began to speak.

"On this day I kneel with you, my mate. I will make you whole as you will me. I will give myself to you willingly, bringing order to chaos and shining light where only darkness was once. I will bind my life to yours, your soul to mine and complete our mate bonds."

Standing again Faguka wrapped a ribbon around Hinata's and Sasuke's hands, binding them as one.

Declaring the ceremony, or at least this part, was complete Sasuke took her face in his hands (Now their hands were released) and kissed her for all to see. Somewhere in the back of her mind Hinata could make out the wolf whistles off Itachi and Hanabi joining him. Once Sasuke had finally pulled back he smirked wickedly at her as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"You are my sons other half," Faguka spoke to Hinata, "His light, his hope, by his death or life you will be protected by the pack." After he said this Itachi, Neji, Hanabi, Izumi and Sasuke went down on bended knee baring their necks to the Alpha of the Uchiha pack. Mikoto was the Alpha of the female line and on par with her mate but in respect to Hinata she lowered her head.

"As you will it Alpha, it will be done." They spoke together.

"Come my mate, I've waited longer than I can bare." Sasuke pulled her out the forest and back into the house.

"Do you think we'll have grandchildren soon? I do long to spoil them." Mikoto asked her mate smiling at Sasuke and Hinata laughing giddily across the lawn and in to the house.

"Perhaps we should let them finish the bonding first before discussing grandchildren." Faguka smiled warmly down at her.

"Here. I have a feeling were going to need these tonight." Itachi smiled and gave his parents a set of ear plugs each.

While Hinata had been changing before, she had been in the guest room, now Sasuke lead her in to his room...there room. Hinata gasped at the candles that adorned every surface, candles of all different shape and sizes, there must have been at least 50.

Watching Sasuke go in to the bathroom and retrieve two small towels and a little basin of water, Hinata looked at them puzzled.

"My father told me that when we bite each other we have to take the others blood." He explained to her. Seeing her look of disgust Sasuke chuckled. "We're not human remember, it's how we merge in to one. The water was in case we needed to...clean up." Sasuke blushed for the first time.

"I-I see." Hinata stammered.

"You can go in there to change if you want, there's a robe in there for you." Sasuke indicated to the bathroom, knowing how hesitant she was about changing in front of him still.

Once in the bathroom Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a good talking to. 'Woman up!' She told herself, among other things and undressing to her underwear replaced her dress with the robe Sasuke had mentioned.

Walking out the door and back into Sasuke's room she saw his jaw drop and eyes widen. He took and deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Hinata could feel how restless he was to complete their bond, but he was also trying to be gentle with her. Taking the lead Hinata walked closed to him and sat him on the bed. She straddled him and wrapped his arms around her as they stared at one another with all the trust in the world. Moving her hair to one side she tilted her head and exposed her neck to him. She saw his eyes glow and heard a low growl.

"You sure?" He asked her unsteadily.

"I'm ready." She assured him.

She felt him move the robe off her shoulders gently and heard his heavy breathing. His fingers traced the markings on her back making her moan and shiver. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled his head in her hands, she could wait no longer. Bringing his head closer to her neck Sasuke moved one hand to the base of her neck and pulled her to him. She felt his lips glide up and down her neck, from jawline to its base, they he kissed her neck making Hinata moan even more and move her hips slightly against his. She heard a rubble in his chest, something that is like a wolves equivalent to a cats purr. She felt him pause in a certain spot, and part his lips the stroke of his tongue made her gasp, then the sharp pain of his teeth sinking into her neck. At first it felt painful, but then she felt unbelievable pleasure. She felt herself pushing more up against Sasuke and heard his rumble again. Her stomach was doing weird things and her body seemed to have a mind of its own. She could hear moaning, and suddenly realised it was her. She should have been embarrassed but instead she wasn't knowing she was binding her soul to Sasuke's, to her mate.

When Sasuke pulled away he looked to her neck in concern and moved her off his lap to wet one of the towels and delicately cleaned her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

"No. At first it hurt, but then..." Hinata trailed off looking at Sasuke smirking at her.

"I felt your desire." He smiled at her. "I heard it too."

Sasuke sat on the bed next to her and unspoken allowed Hinata to unbutton his shirt as she positioned herself back to straddling him. Pushing his shirt off him Hinata looked at his naked chest, and although she had already seen him without a shirt on, this time it felt more intimate. Sasuke turned his neck and exposed his neck to his mate, making something deep inside Hinata stir. Her wolf pushing her on to complete the bond. Hinata did as Sasuke had done to her, kissing his neck and felt her teeth lengthen as her wolf instincts took over. Biting into his neck she heard a groan coming from Sasuke and a low growl of pleasure. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. As she tasted his blood, she had assumed it would be a metal taste to it but Sasuke's was more..spicy. She felt their very souls being knitted together, their bond becoming stronger now it was complete. Pulling away, neither of them spoke for several seconds both of them needing to catch their breaths.

 **That was...Intense.** Sasuke spoke breathlessly in her mind. Hinata moved to the water basin to wet the remaining towel and wiped Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sat there quietly watching her every move. As she was about to move away Sasuke pulled on to her now healed wrist and on to the bed with him. Laying him self on top of her he kissed her lips greedily, his hands roaming up and down the side of her thighs. Hinata could feel his desire, his love for her all pouring through their bond. She wanted him completely. Sasuke heard that thought and pulled away from their kiss, blowing out the candles so only a few were still lit.

"You sure about this?" He questioned.

"I want you mind, body and soul." She told him with her eyes glowing at her determination. Sasuke looked shocked for a heartbeat then his smile took over his face. Removing the tie from around Hinata's robe and opening it up Sasuke looked at her body in awe.

 **Mine.**

 _Always._ Hinata replied, as she always would.


	9. An Arranged Marriage

**Hi Y'all! Another week another prompt done as promised! This was suppose to be day 17's prompt - An Arranged Marriage. Kinda** **medieval cos well I just love that era. I realised that my chapter's are slowly getting longer and longer lol don't know if this is a good thing or not?! Oh well I just get so caught up in writing I find it hard when to stop. Both a lemon and a lime in this story you lucky lot :P**

 **Hope you enjoy it! Look forward to your reviews!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **An Arranged Marriage**

Hinata Hyuga sat in the horse drawn carriage in complete silence with her mother and little sister, she could see her father, through the little window, riding on horse back with the guards up front. How she longed to be riding with him, she hated this stuffy carriage, especially with the prying eyes of her mother. When she had asked, before they left for the capital, her mother had sternly told her how inappropriate it would be for a woman to be arriving at court on horseback, especially one such as Hinata who was to marry Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Second in line to the throne after his older brother Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata looked out the window and sighed thinking of the prince, not that she knew anything about him. She knew many details of his older brother Itachi. But Sasuke was like a mystery. Her mother had told her she'd met him when she was younger and they had played well together, Hinata couldn't remember him at all or his visit so he obviously didn't leave much of an impression on her. Since that day talks between their families had lead to Prince Sasuke and herself being formally betrothed since the age of 8. She had never seen him since that day she can't remember, she had however received a few letters off him during the years, mainly on her birthday and during the new year, but other than that. Nothing.

"Hinata," Her mother spoke pulling her out of her thoughts, "You know you can't stay silent forever." Hinata went back to looking out the window in defiance. "I know you hate leaving Suna and everything you know and love, but as your mother I believe this is best for you. The prince and you are a very favourable match." Her mother leaned over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Maybe when you have children, you'll understand." Hinata's eyes widened at the thought, her heartbeat quickened and she suddenly felt the need for fresh air.

"Stop the carriage!" Hinata bellowed out the little window. She didn't wait for the carriage to come to a complete stop or even for the footman to offer his hand, Hinata jumped out the slowing carriage and lifted her dress skirts and ran for the woods, her father following right after her.

Once out of sight from the guards Hinata lent her arms against a tree and tried to steady her breathing, to no avail. She could feel and hear her pulse surging in her ears, her entire body shaking at the realisation she would now become a royal baby machine. All that she had accomplished in her 18 years counted for nothing, she would be remembered only for carrying on the Royal name.

Feeling someone rubbing small circles on her back, Hinata gasped for breath and looked in to the eyes of her father.

"Did mother think I was running away?" She asked between breaths.

"Something like that." Hiashi smiled with a glint in his eye.

"I wish I could." Hinata spoke with a crack of emotion in her voice.

"Come." Hiashi wrapped his eldest daughter in his arms, "I know this is a big change for you, but don't dwell on the bad and focus only on the good. You know, mine and your mothers marriage was an arranged marriage."

"B-But you love each other?"

"Yes we do." Hiashi smiled. "At first mind we hated one another, it wasn't till I became sick one winter that we became close. We formed a friendship and from that friendship grew love. Just because this is an arranged marriage doesn't mean there will be no love."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding and pulled away from her fathers arms.

"I am ready to continue now, thank you father." Hinata gave him a quick kiss upon his cheek and turned back to the carriage. She knew her place all too well, be respectful, guard your emotions and above all play your part in this strange thing called life.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the palace library trying to distract his mind from wondering about his new bride. However this form of distraction wasn't working at all! He'd much rather be outside practising his sword skills but his father had refused to let him out of the castle today stating if his new bride were to see him with a black eye she would be unimpressed, especially for their first meeting since childhood.

Shutting the book closed with more force than he'd intended Sasuke stood from his table and looked out the window. Watching to town folk below busy in the market square, going about their daily lives. He envied them in a way, their simple lives; they only needed to care about feeding their families and keeping a roof over their heads. Sasuke had a whole kingdom to think about, to make sure was flourishing. Well actually, that was his father's job and Itachi's thankfully, Sasuke was happy to be 'just the spare' the thought of ruling a kingdom scared the living daylights out of him.

"Dressed in your best I see." Itachi startled him walking in to the library.

"Mmm." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the attire their father had chosen for him. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's obvious distaste to the outfit.

"It's not so bad is it?" Itachi smirked.

"What? The outfit or the arranged marriage?"

"The outfit."

"I suppose it could be worse." Sasuke sighed.

"The outfit? Or the marriage?" Itachi teased.

"Excuse me your Royal Highness', your father would like to see you in throne room." A servant curtseyed to them.

Standing before their father, Sasuke tried not show his nerves as the kings gaze took him in, scrutinising him from head to toe.

"The Hyuga family will be arriving any moment." He told them sternly, "We will meet them of the steps of the palace. We will give them a proper welcome, is that understood?" King Faguka gave them a cold stare each. "Oh and Sasuke," He rose from his throne, "Don't mess this up like you usually do."

"Yes your Majesty." Sasuke bowed, as he walked past him. Straightening Sasuke felt the gaze of his brother on him. He knew that look, Itachi was trying to see if Sasuke was hurt by their fathers comment. But in fact he wasn't, Sasuke was use to being the butt of their family jokes, use to being the constant disappointment in his fathers eyes. He had won many tournaments in the years, he'd even beaten Itachi on a couple of occasions in the hopes his father would see something redeemable in him. But still he didn't, he was just 'the spare Prince' the 'just in case', he was given no responsibilities other than his daily tutoring, he sat in on council meetings but was made very aware that his presence or any vote on any matter was not applicable.

"What?" Sasuke asked Itachi, still feeling his gaze on him on minute later.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if marriage will change you is all?" Itachi smirked at him, teasing him yet again.

"Well it's not changed you, why would it change me?" Sasuke walked with Itachi out of the throne room.

"I've heard many things about Hinata Hyuga that make me think she will a good match for you."

"Such as?" Sasuke tried not to sound to desperate for any information regarding his future wife, but Itachi knew him too well.

"I hear she has-"

"Your Highness' the King wants you on the steps of the palace immediately. The Hyuga family will be arriving at any moment."

Sasuke tried not to show his worry, his dread at meeting the famous Hyuga family. He'd had many dreams in the past year leading up to their meeting. Once he'd even dreamed he'd been marrying a dragon instead of Hinata, at least a dragon he could handle and kill if need be. Itachi saw his brother's eyes widen slightly, his face grow pale and his hands clench to fists, small details people hardly noticed, but Itachi knew these were signs of Sasuke's internal struggle to calm himself.

"Race you?" Itachi challenged him, hoping their sibling rivalry and their playfulness will relieve Sasuke in some way.

"Oh you're on."

* * *

Hinata sat in the carriage looking out the window of the town folk around her. They paid no attention to the carriage making it's way to the palace. They'd stopped on the outskirts of the capital not long ago for Hinata and her family to change into their finest clothes. Hinata wore her lavender velvet gown with it's ¾ length sleeves and navy cape with it's white wolf fur trim hood, to keep some of the last of winter's chill off her bare forearms.

When she felt her mother move a piece of her hair off her face, Hinata flinched away and frowned.

"You have make a good first impression." Her mother told her.

"One hair out of place is not going to stop this wedding." Hinata spoke to her for the first time in a week.

"Maybe not, but you are meeting your future husband do you not want him to think you pretty?"

"I want him to not just like me for my looks and like me for who I am." Hinata spoke defiantly.

"Well you can't go off about the palace like you use to at home! And don't even think about practising swords play or archery. You will be a lady of the court and must act like one!" Hinata huffed and went back to looking out the window. Lady of the court! Hinata had been fighting that stereotype her whole life, she didn't want to be sitting around sewing, reading books, raising children (not that she didn't want children, she just didn't want that to be her sole purpose in life) and generally being a lady of leisure. No! Growing up Hinata had learned many skills that were not considered 'lady like', she could fight with a sword and a dagger in the other hand thanks to her cousin Neji teaching her in secret. At first Neji had tried to teach her to be a warrior with a sword and shield, but Hinata had found that too heavy so had developed her own skills. Some might even consider her skills to be a Rouge, with her lock picking and light feet work. Then their was her archery skills, none back home could out do her, not even the knights or guards that guarded their home. She was free to roam where ever she wanted back at home and even in to the village with no escorts. Her life at the palace, would be very different.

Turning in to the gates of the palace Hinata shook her head trying to get the thoughts of home and the homesickness that already followed out of her head. When the carriage finally pulled to a stop she heard the King welcome her father like an old friend.

"How was the journey?" The king inquired.

"Very well thank you, your Highness. My wife and family are very grateful for your hospitality."

"Arh well it's not like I can let my soon to be daughter-in-law and her family stay at the Inn now can I?" The king chuckled at the thought.

The footman opened the door and offered his hand to her mother first, seeing as she was highest rank in their.

* * *

Sasuke watched the pompous greeting of his father and Hiashi Hyuga. The King was first in line to greet the Hyuga, then Itachi and Sasuke was last in the line. With a scurry of movement Sasuke watched as the footmen began unloading all the Hyuga's trunks and began taking them in to the palace, the guards had left for the stables to give their horses to proper rest they required.

With bated breath he watched a pale hand hold the footman's and a lady of about 40 stepped out of the carriage. Sasuke's heart dropped, no this couldn't be Hinata?

"Your Majesty, may I introduce my wife, Carol."

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, making Itachi smile and had to hide a laugh behind a cough.

"Arh Carol a pleasure as always." The king kissed the older woman's hand and passed her down to Itachi, who again gave the lady a kiss on her hand and told her if Hinata was as beautiful as herself his bother was a lucky man indeed. Sasuke tried not to scoff at his brothers charms.

"And Prince Sasuke," She gave him a warm smile, and offered her hand for him to also kiss, "My you have grown since the last time I saw you. I remember you running around our castle with Hinata and climbing trees near the lake." She spoke fondly.

"I...er hope I didn't make too much of a mess." Sasuke smiled at his soon to be mother-in-law and making her laugh at his comment.

"Hardly, you looked nothing compared to Hinata who trailed mud everywhere she went. Her nanny was most displeased, but you two looked liked you had fun at least."

Sasuke took a glance back to the carriage and saw a small girl of about 13 years curtseying to his father. Surely not her? Sasuke thought. He'd missed her introduction as he'd been talking with Carol Hyuga. When the small girl came to stand in front of him Sasuke saw the small smile she gave him almost as if she could see exactly what he was thinking.

"Hanabi dear, come stand by me." He heard Carol Hyuga calmly talk to her daughter.

"Did you listen in any of the council meetings regarding anything about your marriage?" Itachi whispered through dared not to look at him in case their father caught them conversing.

"I'm just a little nervous is all." Sasuke ran a finger around his collar trying to breath a little better, unfortunately this was time the King chose to look his way and gave him a disapproving look.

"The Hyuga only have two daughter's." Itachi told him, looking to the carriage.

Sasuke gulped, trying to wet his dry throat as the pale hand of the only remaining Hyuga stepped out of the carriage. Hinata Hyuga was enchanting with her long hair in a intricate braid with pearls decorating it, her dress clung to her curves and the Uchiha blue cape complimented her colouring. Sasuke watched her elegantly step from the carriage and look about the palace courtyard, trying to take in every detail. Hiashi Hyuga took her hand and led her to his father. She spoke with grace and sincerity as she spoke briefly to him and Itachi. When she finally stood in front of Sasuke he found himself at a loss for words. She dropped into a curtsey, her eyes falling to the floor demurely. When he looked in her eyes he saw the turmoil in there, but her expression gave nothing away. Her gaze stayed locked on his eyes as she steadily rose to standing.

"I am pleased to meet you...Again." Sasuke quickly added.

"And you. Your Highness." She gave him a small smile and dropped her gaze again to the floor. Sasuke realised then he was still holding her hand from when he'd kissed it. Looking at her small hand in his her ran his thumb over her knuckles and reluctantly released his hold.

"How was the...Um...Journey?" He tried quickly to make conversation with her. Feeling the gaze of everyone around them.

"It was long but comfortable at least. I am looking forwards to having something to eat." She blushed suddenly realising she might have revealed too much.

"An excellent idea." His father clapped his hands and smiled quickly drawing the attention of the group and getting them to follow him to the dinning halls.

Sasuke hung back a bit, letting his father and Itachi go in front of him, as they were higher in rank. Noticing Hinata doing the same Sasuke decided to try and pull him self together.

"Er...Could I..." Sasuke tried willing his brain to work seeing Hinata's gaze back on him. "I mean may I..." Sasuke growled at himself making Hinata smile coyly at him. He watched her bite her bottom lip to try and stop the smile from taking over her face, yet she could do nothing of her eyes revealing to him how she found his behaviour endearing. Hinata nodded her head at him, realising what he was trying to ask her and took his offered arm.

* * *

A couple of weeks since their first meeting Hinata had hardly seen Sasuke since. To say she was nervous to be marrying Sasuke was an understatement. She had hoped that being in the capital would help them to get to know each other but every time they seemed to catch a moment together either one of them were ushered away by someone claiming they had some where much more urgent to be. At meal times Sasuke and Hinata were required to sit opposite one another, never allowed within touching distance and were certainly never allowed to be alone together!

Thankfully Hinata had made some friends during her first two weeks in the capitol with Lady Ino, Lady Sakura and Lady Tenten. They were all teaching her in many ways how ladies of the court were 'supposed' to act, they told her the latest gossip and tried to keep her mind off her wedding in the next next month.

The King had decided he liked the idea of a spring wedding, Hinata had dared to ask if she got a say in the matter to her mother one night after dinner in their private rooms, obviously that didn't go down well what ever the King wanted he got. So a spring wedding it was due to be, they would marry in the capital chapel, from there they would travel back to the palace for a feast and dance.

Hinata put down her sewing already board to death, she couldn't do this the rest of her life! She looked out the window from their formal room within their guest quarters. The Hyuga family had been given many rooms to make sure they had complete comfort during their stay in the palace. Hinata and Hanabi had their own bedrooms that were twice the size of their ones back at home. They had a large room where their guests could come and visit them and a formal dinning room. Today Hinata's 3 new friends had come to visit her under the watchful eye of her mother.

"Why am I not permitted to talk to Sasuke?" She asked longingly.

"That's Prince Sasuke." Her mother corrected her, "To be seen talking together with no chaperone would be most unscrupulous." Her mother explained.

"I just want to get to know him. I want to know what he likes, what he doesn't, his favourite colour." Hinata sighed in the window seat. "Can I at least go for a walk?"

"Hinata this is not like home, you are in the palace and therefore must-"

"All these rules!" Hinata stood up suddenly frustrated, "Will I ever get a say in my own life? I just want a walk to clear my head, I'm not going to run away! Where would I go?" Hinata threw her hands in the air. "All this sewing," She threw her sewing in the air fed up with the sight of it, "Honestly I must rather be practising archery-"

"Yes well as I said you're not home any more-"

"Too bloody right I'm not home! I'm a prisoner here in this damn palace! Forever prisoned, forever locked away to make babies, it's all I'm good for! I don't even know my way around the palace."

"I believe Hinata has a point, with all due respect Lady Hyuga." Tenten spoke carefully, "The king would not be happy if Hinata were to arrive at meetings or events late all because she didn't know her way around."

"Well...Now you put it like that-" Her mother started to relent her grip on Hinata's freedom.

"Fantastic!" Ino declared and quickly stood up, "I think it's time we give you the full tour Hinata, you didn't get one on your first day did you." Hinata's smile felt like it would take over her whole face, she had never been so happy since arriving in the palace.

"I think we should start in the gardens as it's a nice day." Sakura suggested with a glint in her eyes. Hinata quickly took Tenten's offered arm and the four girls let the room merrily.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were currently out in the courtyard practising their sword skills together. They were usually evenly matched but Sasuke's mind kept wondering to his bride to be. Luckily they weren't practising with real swords otherwise Sasuke would be suffering more than a couple of bruises on his body.

"Look it's Hinata!" Itachi pointed behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned only to have Itachi kick his feet out from underneath him. "Oh I can't believe you fell for that." Itachi doubled over laughing, while helping Sasuke to stand. Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth, from when he'd bitten his own lip with the force of falling on the floor.

"You're a dick head you know that." Sasuke spat out more blood.

"I couldn't resist." Itachi shrugged. "Your heads all over the place at the moment." Itachi stated.

"Yes well that what happens when you're getting married to a woman you barely know."

"What if I was to tell you, you could get to know her right now?"

"Ha ha very funny, like I'm gonna fall for that again." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious she's coming this way." Itachi pointed behind him.

"You must think I'm some gullible twa-"

"Prince Sasuke!" Sasuke heard Lady Sakura all but shout behind him, when he turned he could see not only Lady Sakura but Lady Tenten, Lady Ino and his bride to be. The four women curtseyed to the two Princes. "We were just showing Lady Hinata the gardens for the first time, would you care to join us?" Sakura asked.

"I..Er...I.." Sasuke stumbled.

"We would love to." Itachi took the fake sword from Sasuke's hand and passed his own also to one of their attendants. Ino and Tenten walked ahead slightly, leaving just enough of a gap to deem appropriate for some privacy for Sasuke and Hinata to talk then Sakura and Itachi walking after them.

The pair walked in silence for some time when Hinata stopped and gazed up at him, scrutinising his face. A moment later she'd pulled out a handkerchief from one of her sleeves and was delicately holding it to Sasuke's lip.

"Thank you." Sasuke mumbled, and brought his hand up to hers that was currently holding her handkerchief in place. He couldn't resist not touching her soft hand again, so opposite of his own, his were covered with hard skin from holding a long sword and hard days of labour work.

"You dropping your shield arm when he strikes you each time. It's a natural reflex that you need to teach your body not to do." Hinata looked up in to his eyes.

"I...I'll bare that in mind. You know how to handle a sword?" He asked, he wanted to get to know her and now seemed like the prime time.

"I can handle a sword and a dagger, shields are a little bulky for me. Archery is my favourite though, I love hearing the arrow strike in to the hay feeling like at one with the bow. Sometimes I like to imagine..." Hinata blushed and cut herself off.

"Go on, you like to imagine?" Sasuke encouraged stroking his thumb along her knuckles like he had the first time they'd met, since childhood at least.

"I like to imagine I'm an elf from one of the stories my father use to read to me at night time."

"The one's about the elf Sara were always my favourite." He told her. "Adventure and defeating dragons always seemed such fun in those books."

"You know the stories?" She smiled brightly at him, happy to find some common ground between them.

"I could never understand why the hero chose the Princess Yuna over Sara though." Sasuke mused. "Sara and the hero defeated the dragon together, they fought side by side in battle, had complete trust in one another to look out for one another and he threw that all away for a Princess who stood and watched them fight a battle for her."

"I am...Happy you feel that way." Hinata gave him a small smile, she'd always felt the same growing up. Seeing Tenten and Ino still walking Hinata and Sasuke began to walk again. Thankfully Sasuke's lip had stopped bleeding but he'd pocketed Hinata's handkerchief, he wanted to have something of hers as a token at least.

"How are you finding the palace?" Sasuke asked, trying to make conversation.

"I am...Struggling somewhat with the vastness of the rooms." She admitted. "My room back home is much smaller than the one I have here, and I hear your room is even bigger than mine." Hinata blushed and looked to floor suddenly realising what she'd said. Once they were married his rooms, would become their rooms. "I-I mean-"

"Hinata, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I would like you to be comfortable and happy here and to one day consider the palace your home." Sasuke looked at Hinata's startled face.

"Y-You said my name." She whispered.

"Am I not allowed?" Sasuke looked about to see if anyone was within earshot.

"No. I mean, yes it's just I thought you would want to wait until we knew each other a little better."

"Well when you feel you know me better I'd much prefer you call me Sasuke, having my wife call me Prince Sasuke would be...Rather annoying." Sasuke smirked.

Realising they had now walked the gardens on one side of the palace and were now at the back entrance, Lady Tenten and Lady Ino informed Hinata it was time for them to go back, to where he didn't know. Seeing her leave up the steps with her new friends Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand.

"Is there anything I can do or get you to make you feel more at home here?" Sasuke asked her, almost begging her for an answer. Hinata looked to their linked hands and smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"I-If you could, there is one thing I am missing from back home. I would love to be able to practice archery again."

"I will make sure you have everything you need, my Lady Hinata." Sasuke kissed her hand and watched as she left up the stairs with her friends.

* * *

The next week Hinata was much happier in the palace, Sasuke had kept his word and had seen to it that Hinata was given time each day to practise her archery skills, he'd even sent for her own bow from back home.

The four girls also made a point to explore sections of the palace each day so Hinata could gradually get to know it's layout. Sections of the palace Prince Sasuke somehow happened to be in. He always took the time to walk with her at least for a little while, even if he was due to be somewhere else.

Today was no exception, the four women were walking the gardens again in their fur capes, Hinata found herself pausing at the few flowers that were starting to bud even in the cold nights and the warming days now spring was drawing ever nearer.

"What's your favourite flower?" Sasuke came to crouch beside her. Hinata jumped not realising he had been beside her, with her sudden movement Hinata nearly fell back but Sasuke grabbed hold of her shoulder's and gently raised them to standing. The space between them was barely existent, if the King or her mother were to see them this close they would have a heart attack, the palace gossip mill would be none stop. However Hinata found herself taking a step even closer into the warmth of his arms, his gaze never strayed from hers like she was was the most important thing in the world to him.

"Snow drops." Hinata whispered, answering Sasuke's question.

"Hm. A simple flower, that grows even after the harshest of winter's. Yes. That flower seems very...you." He smiled down at her. "I'm glad to hear it's not roses."

"Why?" She asked almost shocked.

"I find them over used. They're a pretty flower, just not for me." Hinata got the distinct impression they were not talking about flowers anymore.

"You would not like something to decorate your home?" Hinata enquired. She could tell Sasuke knew what she was really asking, would she become just a trophy wife?

"I believe a flower maybe pretty but that does not mean that's it can be." Sasuke held out his arm and they began walking around the gardens.

"You are...Not like I'd imagined." Hinata spoke honestly.

"Oh really? And what did you imagine dare I ask." Sasuke smirked.

"I had thought you would be rather...spoilt."

"I had a dream you were a dragon." He shook his head at the memory.

"If you displease me then you never know, I could very well turn into a dragon." Hinata and Sasuke began to chuckle together.

"Can I be honest?" Sasuke paused in their stroll taking both her hands in his, he saw her slight nod and continued, "I am glad it's you and not some other Nobel woman the King chose for me. He doesn't like me very much and I wouldn't have put it past him to marry me off to some ugly troll." Hinata blushed at his honesty, she was also happy the King had chosen her, maybe this arranged marriage could work after all?

At dinner that evening Hinata walked in the dinning hall to see the table covered in snow drops and gasped at their beauty. Sitting in her usual place opposite Sasuke she couldn't help but steal looks at him and smile coyly at him.

"Where on earth did all these snow drops come from?" The King asked one of the maids.

"Prince Sasuke requested them your Majesty." The maid replied and carried on walking around the table placing potatoes and cold meats on their plates. Sasuke watched Hinata's face take in the information and tried to contain his smile when he saw her looking at him, knowing he'd done this for her.

"Sasuke...Sasuke! Are you with us?!" The king banged his hand on the table trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry your Majesty I was-"

"Distracted by a pair of fluttering eyes." His father looked at him coldly. "I was just saying it would be nice to have some grandchildren running about the palace, perhaps you and Hinata will grace us all with some much quicker than Itachi and Zelda." Sasuke looked towards his brother knowing how much he hated discussing this subject. Itachi and Zelda had known each other since a young age and were and still are in love, however despite 5 years of marriage they had still been unable to produce an heir. Which was why their father was so adamant Sasuke and Hinata should marry as quickly as possible.

"You are both young and able, are you not?" His father continued.

"I...I believe such discussions as this are inappropriate at the dinner table and are private between a husband and wife." Sasuke answered.

"In a farm house maybe. But we are talking about the Royal line." His father frowned at him.

"I'm sure father," Itachi patted the Kings arm, "Sasuke and Hinata will carry on the Royal name or it certainly won't be for lack of trying." Sasuke felt his ear's burning and quickly looked to food.

* * *

Hinata stood on a stool in front of a full length mirror whist the seamstress pinned her wedding dress, making sure every detail was perfect. Hinata had no say in how her own wedding dress should look, the King had decided for her. Luckily it seemed he had good taste and Hinata was happy at least with the fit and style of her wedding gown.

The dress was like a ball gown silhouette, with its many layers of tulle forming the skirt and a lace layer on top. The skirt flared out from her waist, while the bodice hugged her curves. The tulle and lace covered the bodice also but were folded in such a way it made Hinata looked more thinner than she actually was. Adding a crystal sash to her waist to hide the seems between the skirt and her bodice finished the look perfectly. Hinata's shoulders and to her mid back were left uncovered showing off some of her soft pale skin. Hinata pulled her hair to one side trying to imagine the completed look on the day.

"You look beautiful. I can't believe you're getting married in two days." She heard her mother gasped walking in to the room.

"These ladies are miracle workers then." Hinata smiled at the seamstress' still working on the gown. "I do hope Sasuke will like it."

"Prince Sasuke."

"Mother. He will be my husband in the next two days I will not go around calling him Prince Sasuke and your Highness." Hinata protested.

"I suppose in the heat of passion that would be acceptable."

"I am not discussing...that, with you." Hinata blushed at the mere thought of Sasuke and herself naked together.

"But you must perform well for your husband."

"Mother! I believe what Prince Sasuke said is right, that topic is between a husband and wife. It is private."

Once out of her dress Hinata and her family were taken to the chapel where the wedding was taking place. The king, Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke had already arrived and in their places ready to start the rehearsal. As they went through the motions of what the ceremony would be like, from where Hinata and her father would be before they walked down the aisle, to Hiashi placing Hinata's hand in to Sasuke's when he would be officially giving her away. Hinata tried not to think about all the people who would be watching her on the day, tried not to wonder what would happen if she were to trip on her beautiful wedding dress, everything that could go wrong suddenly came to her mind. It wasn't until she stood opposite Sasuke with her hand in his that she forgot all those worries. Seeing him smiling at her, feeling his thumb brush over her hand like he liked to do brought so much comfort to her. They each spoke their vows to one another and were told when to kneel during their blessing, Hanabi and one of Sasuke's childhood friends who couldn't be here for the rehearsal would be reading a poem or an extract from the holy prayer book. Then the exchanging of the rings would take place.

"Then I'll say, you may now kiss your bride." The archbishop told Sasuke, the archbishop went to go on talking but Sasuke didn't want to miss this opportunity. Moving one hand to the the base of her back and the other he moved a piece of her hair off her face and rested it against her cheek. He heard Hinata take in a deep breath as he closed the gap between, closing their eyes as they their lips drew closer to one another. The world around them seemed to melt away, Sasuke could feel his heart pumping in his chest, his body felt more alive than ever, his stomach clenched in a good way when he felt Hinata wrap her arms around his neck and he could feel her pull him ever nearer. One second their lips were brushed against the other and in the next heart beat they were both startled by an almighty clattering sound. Sasuke turned to the whereabouts of the sound and cursed under his breath seeing the archbishop trying to pick up the golden tray off the floor apologising profusely. Sasuke released Hinata while he went to go help the elderly man pick up the tray off the floor seeing him struggling.

Hinata looked to her father who was giving her one of his knowing smiles, she could feel the heat on her cheeks and hoped it will disappear by the time Sasuke turned around again. She began to nervously play with the cuff on her dress, anything to take her mind off remembering the feeling of being in Sasuke's arms, feeling his breath against her mouth.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen on the day." Itachi joked, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Indeed." The king agreed.

* * *

Hinata sat in library in the palace on the outside if someone were to see her they would think she was sat contently reading her book. On the inside however Hinata was a nervous wreck. In the short space she had been in the palace she had come to know Sasuke a lot better thanks to her friends. In the chapel yesterday she realised how attracted she was to him already and she wanted to kiss him. She had been bitterly disappointed when they were interrupted and she was sure Sasuke was too after hearing him curse. But once she was back at the palace she had realised the king, the court, the whole of the kingdom were expecting more than just a kiss on their wedding. On their wedding night they would have to consummate their marriage and that terrified her. She didn't feel ready for anything like that, but if she didn't would Sasuke be upset with her? Would he be expecting her to have sex with him? A kiss was one thing, but...that...well that was another level all together!

Hinata's worrying had been so evident to her friends she had confided in them her worries. Tenten had told her she should talk to Sasuke, Ino had warned her the first time may hurt she may even bleed a little but she was sure if she spoke to Sasuke he would calm her nerves. It was Sakura's advice that had her thinking though, Sakura had told her as a prince, Sasuke had had women throwing themselves at him since he was a teenager and if Hinata wasn't careful then Sasuke may find a mistress to warm his bed instead of her. The thought hurt her, more than she'd thought it would! She couldn't bare to think of Sasuke in bed with another woman, looking at the other woman the way he does her now, stroking her hand instead of Hinata's. Maybe he'd already had sex? The thought occurred to her.

Sasuke walked into the library and heard someone turn a page of a book, assuming it was his tutor Sasuke turned to the small deck in between the middle bookcase, only be confronted with Hinata.

"P-Prince Sasuke?" He heard her whisper.

"Arh sorry am I interrupting?"

"No! I was just trying to distract myself. You find me quite alone this afternoon." Hinata blushed. Sasuke tried not to smirk at that little snippet of information.

"I see." Sasuke stood rocking on his feet trying to think of a topic of conversation. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Sasuke dared to asked.

"I am...nervous." She confessed, closing her book carefully. "But I am happy also."

"I am glad to hear that." Sasuke wanted to kick himself, 'I am glad to hear it' he mocked himself!

"If I may be so daring I have a couple of questions for you." Hinata began to nervously twiddle her thumbs.

"Ask away. I told you you could tell me anything, you can ask me anything too." Sasuke sat in one of the big leather chairs beside her and held her small hand in his.

"Have...How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Hinata asked. It wasn't the question she was dying to ask him but she thought maybe she could work her way up to it.

"I am also nervous, more about getting anything wrong, not about whom I am to marry." Sasuke smirked at her. Sasuke watched a small smile creep on to Hinata's face then she looked up and in to his eyes, for a moment they just stared at each other, taking each other in. After all this would be the last chance they would get to see each other before tomorrow when they would stand at the top of the alter saying their vows to one another. Sasuke watched her eyes change subtlety from happiness to hesitation. "Hinata, ask me." He implored her, running his thumb over the back of her soft hand. Hinata nodded her head and went to ask, her mouth opened but no sound came out. She frowned at herself and took a deep breath to gain her courage.

"You're a Prince?-"

"I am?" Sasuke couldn't help but interrupt and tease her.

"A-And you have had many women find you...handsome. H-Have you ever..."Hinata trailed off suddenly loosing her courage.

"Have I ever what?" Sasuke leaned closer to her, knowing exactly what she was asking but found her shyness endearing somehow.

"You know what I mean." Hinata stared him down knowing he was teasing her.

"I don't know if I do? Ever...Had a good pair of shoes? Ever...Been struck by lightning? Have I ever licked a lamp post in winter?"

"Now you're just making fun of me." Hinata frowned and drew her hand from him rapidly.

"Well have you ever licked a lamp post in winter?" Sasuke asked her trying to sound seductive.

"No I have not!" Hinata stood up abruptly, obviously offended by Sasuke's teasing and as she went to walk away Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Hinata, please let's not get married tomorrow in a quarrel." Sasuke realised he may have pushed her too far with his teasing. He had told Hinata she could ask him anything and instead of answer her question properly all he had done is tease her. She had shown him courage and trusted him to answer and he had done nothing but throw that in her face. "I have never kissed a woman before or...lain with one. I believe 'that act' should be between a husband and wife, it should be...special. I know that may seem silly but-"

"No. No it's not." Hinata turned and smiled to him openly.

"You don't mind I am not...experienced?" Sasuke looked to the floor almost ashamed to know her answer.

"I think that we should become experienced together." Hinata bit her lip when Sasuke head shot up and his gaze landed on her.

Sasuke drew closer to Hinata, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other her stroked across her cheek then brushed it to the back of her neck. All the while he drew closer to her, Hinata's body tingled all over, where ever he touched made her body feel like it was on fire. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to come and she wanted it! She wanted his kiss! She could feel his breath on her lips, taste it mixing with her own and it was delicious. She found herself licking her lip, wetting it in anticipation. In her hands she scrunched up the fabric of his jacket and pulled him closer still, standing on her tip toes at the same time and finally their lips moulded against the others. She heard Sasuke groan and felt the vibrations against her lip. Her hands moved on their own accord one to the back of his hair the other to the middle of his back, she could feel the muscles there even through his clothes. She could feel his hands roaming up and down her sides, feeling her curves and her back. As their kiss drew on Sasuke began to decorate her lips with smaller kisses, never moving far from her face but just enough to move his head from one side to the other, trying out different angles. Hinata didn't know how long they kissed for, in all honesty she didn't care about time all she could think about was when she could get to kiss Sasuke like this again. Sasuke moved away from her lips and for a moment all you could hear was the two of them panting trying to catch their breath.

"D-Did you r-really lick a l-lamp post in winter?" Hinata found herself asking between breaths making Sasuke burst out laughing.

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" Sasuke asked her amused and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Once. I was about 8 maybe, my beast friend dared me to do and stupidly I listened. I was tramped there for half an hour." Hinata began to giggle uncontrollably still locked in Sasuke's arms, she could just imagine it. "It can't have been that good of a kiss if that's what you're thinking about." Sasuke spoke huskily. "Maybe, we could try again. Practise makes perfect they say." Sasuke smirked and drew closer to Hinata.

"Only one way to find out." Hinata smiled back and closed the gap between them once more. Hearing the door of the library burst open Sasuke and Hinata quickly jumped apart, they weren't suppose to be alone together never mind what would happen if they were caught kissing.

"Teme! You bastard!" Hinata looked from the blonde male to Sasuke who was wiping off Hinata's lipstick from around his mouth. "You're getting married in the morning and you're kissing another lady of the court?!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke groaned.

"You're an idiot! I've heard only great things about this Hinata Hyuga and you're already cheating on her!" Sasuke shook his head and dragged his hands down his face. "How would you feel if she was kissing some other guy before your wedding day-"

"Listen you great buffoon!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto and grabbed a hold of his friends jacket, "This is Hinata Hyuga!" Sasuke pointed to Hinata, who was trying to contain her laughter at Naruto and curtseyed to him.

"Oh...Oohhh." Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden realisation at who Hinata was.

"Perhaps all that lamp post licking has gone to his head." Hinata joked with Sasuke.

"You told her about that?" Naruto looked to Sasuke in aghast at someone knowing their secret. "We promised not to tell anyone." Naruto whispered through clenched teeth.

"I keep no secrets from my fiancée." Sasuke smirked to Hinata who in turn tried to hide her smile behind a hand.

"Perhaps I should take my leave and let you gentleman catch up." Hinata picked up her book off the table. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Hinata paused in front of Sasuke biting her lip trying to stop the smile from taking over her face.

"I'll be the one standing at the top of the alter." Sasuke told her watching her open the big wooden door.

"I'll be the one walking towards it then." Hinata spoke with a smile and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Hinata woke up hearing the birds singing outside her bedroom window, for moment it felt like just another morning, then all at once it dawned on her; today was her wedding day. For the past year she'd been dreading this day, but today she smiled to herself. She was nervous yes, like Sasuke she was more nervous about doing something or saying something wrong, not about whom she was to marry. She thought of Sasuke and their stolen kiss the night before, of their conversation and giggled at the memory. As if her giggle had stirred up the whole palace a flurry of movement caught her attention as her mother and a couple of maids walked in to her bedroom.

The maids made a warm bath for her filled with sweet smelling oils, they cleaned every inch of her almost scrubbing her to the point her skin burned. They washed her hair with a soap that smelt of honey scrubbing her whole scalp, Hinata had never felt so clean in her entire life. Next she was dressed in a robe while the palace chef had prepared her and her family a breakfast feast. Hinata ate very little, her stomach was doing funny things and not in a pleasant well, she didn't want to eat too much in case it made her sick.

After having breakfast the maids began to style Hinata's hair in to curls then began intricately pinning them into a bun. While they were doing that Hinata could see in the mirror, she was sat in front of, her mother and younger sister getting helped in to their gowns and flowers arriving. A hive of activity was happening all around her, she could see people coming to talk to her but somehow she didn't hear them.

"Hinata, it's time to put on your gown." Her mother told once Hinata's hair and make up was complete. Silently Hinata rose from her perch and with the help of her maids she stepped in to her wedding dress. She could feel the activity in the room pause, every single person in the room looked at her as the head seamstress began to lace up the back of her dress. She could hear her mother crying with happiness to one side and her father comforting her. It wasn't until she saw herself in the full length mirror did Hinata truly recognise what was happening around her.

"Mi'lady," A man servant bowed to her and gave her a velvet box with a small note attached. Once Hinata took the box off the silver tray the servant left as if he'd never been there in the first place.

"What is it?" Hanabi came running over excitedly. Hinata handed the box over to Hanabi while Hinata read the small note off Sasuke:

 _Hinata,_

 _Saw this and it reminded me of you, I hope you like it. Sasuke_

Hinata took the box out of her sister's hands and opened the velvet box carefully. Inside was a beautiful platinum necklace that looked liked vines that curved around and had diamonds placed in a pattern. Hinata pulled it out and asked the maid to put it on her.

"But mi'lady the king hasn't approved-"

"I know. But I want to wear it." Hinata placed the necklace around her neck and looked back to the maid to see if she was there, in her place how ever was her mother.

"I would think you wouldn't approve with the king not knowing about this?" Hinata watched her over her shoulder.

"Yes well this is a gift off the man who will be your husband in the next few hours. You have to start the marriage off right. It is beautiful." Her mother looked at the necklace once it was fastened in place. "He was right, it's very you."

"We best make our way now, you're travelling with your father. Oh Hinata." Her mother kissed her cheek and took hold of Hanabi's hand and quickly left.

After a few minutes the room was clear of everyone but herself and her father. He held out his arm for her so she could walk around sensing that Hinata didn't like to keep still. She felt like she was just waiting around when all she wanted to do was see Sasuke. Her father asked her if she wanted something to eat but she refused fearing she'd only bring it back up or even get something on her dress.

After what seemed like forever a servant finally came into their room and told them it was time to leave for the chapel. Hinata clung on to her father's arm while they walked to the open top carriage that would travel through the town to the chapel.

All on the side of the roads were people lining up and cheering, it seemed the whole capital was celebrating the wedding. Hinata made sure to wave every now and then and smiled to everyone she wish she'd had time to talk to a few of them to thank them for coming out to see her off.

Once they were at the chapel a footman helped Hinata out of the carriage while the head seamstress arranged her dress and placed her veil on with the help of more pins. She could still hear the people cheering and looked back to them waving.

In the chapel Sasuke stood with Itachi next to him at the top of the alter. Sasuke looked at his white and gold tunic making sure everything was perfect. All around him he could feel everyone's eyes on him watching his every move as he placed his weight from one foot to another. Every so often he would see a familiar face of his friends and nodded to them, but most of the people he didn't know. The chapel was full of people from the nobility, some ambassadors from neighbouring countries and he could just make out people who resembled Hinata, they were sitting up front with Carol and Hanabi Hyuga.

"Try and look happy Sasuke, not like it's your funeral." His father came to talk to him. Sasuke chose not to remark anything he'd say would only bring on an argument with him, it always did. Once the king went to sit down Sasuke looked to Itachi nervously.

"Do I not look happy?" Sasuke enquired.

"More nervous." Itachi answered. "I'm sure that will change once you see Hinata."

When the archbishop came to stand in front of Sasuke he knew this was his cue, Hinata had arrived. He didn't realise until that moment that he'd been worrying she wouldn't turn up. Sasuke faced away from the main chapel doors, he'd been told it was bad luck for the groom to watch the bride walk down the aisle. As the trumpets announced the bride's arrival, Sasuke heard the people in the chapel stand, the gasps from the ladies and then Itachi whispering to him how beautiful Hinata looked. When the archbishop nodded to him Sasuke turned his head and finally saw his bride. She wore a veil over her face which obscured most of her face but Sasuke could make out her smile still. He took hold of her hand, waited for Hiashi to lift her veil a little to kiss her cheek, then Sasuke helped her up the stairs where they were to stand for the ceremony.

Through out the whole ceremony Sasuke only had eyes for her, he kept their hands interlocked not wanting to break their contact until they had to. When saying their vows to one another Sasuke couldn't control the smile on his face. He watched as Hinata's fingers eased the gold band down his finger, a simple gold ring yet to him it was more than that. With this ring it meant he was now and will forever be her husband, in that moment he made another vow to himself; Hinata would always come first. The throne could rot for all he cared, as long as Hinata was by his side he knew he had something to live for, hope for and in due time even love. Maybe it was too soon for them to be in love but Sasuke knew he'd never been this happy at the alter with another. Hinata was special, out of all the women in the world his father could of picked for him he had chosen the one who Sasuke felt complimented him the best. She was strong in her own right, he knew that because she'd fought her stereotype her whole life, learning combat skills and archery. He'd secretly watched her one afternoon firing her arrows at the targets each one hitting its mark, she was elegant and lethal all at once. He respected her even more after that afternoon, not just for her accuracy with a bow and arrow but for fighting to do what she wanted no matter what people thought of her.

"You may now kiss your bride." The archbishop spoke bringing Sasuke back from his thoughts. He moved the veil off Hinata's face and smirked at her coy smile. For a moment they just took each other in, their eyes never leaving the others. Moving closer to her, he was sure she'd be able to feel his heart drumming in his chest rapidly, even through all the layers of clothes. Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulder's and brought his head down to hers. As their lips touched he felt her pull on his hair bringing him even closer. Sasuke pulled at her waist and in doing so felt her chest against his. Hearing a discrete cough from his side Sasuke reluctantly moved away from Hinata's mouth.

Sasuke and Hinata walked out the chapel to hear the loud cheers of the people of the capital. They each waved to the cheering crowd, both smiling and still holding hands. He helped her into the carriage which would travel all around the city so everyone got a glimpse of the happy couple, while the rest of their guests made their way to palace for the feast.

Once the carriage began to move Sasuke and Hinata carried on waving at the crowds that had gathered. Flowers were thrown in front of the carriage, people shouted their congratulations everyone seemed to be celebrating.

They kept sneaking looks at one another and every so often they would give each other a quick kiss when the pull between them would grow too strong. After each kiss the crowds would cheer even more making them both laugh in embarrassment. While making their way through one of the more poorer districts the carriage had to pause on some occasions. Where it be because so many people had turned out or because the roads in this part were not very wide Sasuke didn't know. But what he could see were the half starved people staring at them, in rags covered in grime, their houses so run down they looked like they might collapse at any moment, yet all the while crowd still cheered for them.

At one of the narrow parts of the road the carriage came to a complete stop and in that moment Hinata lifted up her skirts and jumped out the carriage. Sasuke felt an incredible fear rise within him, had Hinata chosen this moment to run away from him?

Hinata jumped down for the carriage and with her skirts held high so not to get mud on them and looked back at Sasuke's startled face, she smiled a reassuringly smile at him. Grabbing her flowers she beckoned him to follow her. Sasuke jumped out the carriage and took hold of the back of Hinata's dress helping her walk to a group of children outside the orphanage. The royal guards were trying to get them to go back in the carriage they kept telling them how they weren't suppose to be stopping, but Sasuke soon put them in their place.

"What's your name?" Hinata bent down and asked a little girl, she couldn't have been more than 5 years old.

"Lilo." The little girl hesitantly told them.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Lilo?" Sasuke asked her.

"I want to be like Princess Hinata." Sasuke smiled at the child's innocence.

"How about I give you these and you can practise." Hinata handed little Lilo her flowers. Lilo's face lit up at the token off Hinata. Sasuke stood up and enquired with the matron about the orphanage, seeing this part of town had opened his eyes to the poverty around him. All the while Hinata spoke to each child and after she spoke to each one Sasuke saw their faces change to one of hope.

"I want someone to love me like Prince Sasuke loves you." One girl told Hinata making her blush and looked to Sasuke standing beside her.

"We should go to the feast." Sasuke told her seeing the royal guards getting more and more agitated. Hinata nodded her head and went to walk only for Sasuke to pick her up, with her legs over one arm and supporting her back with the other. Hinata squealed happily and laughed when the crowd around them cheered and began to wolf whistle.

"I want to help them." Hinata told him as they began their journey again to the palace.

"You already have." Sasuke assured her.

"I've done nothing but given a child some flowers that will die in a week. There has to be more we can do for them."

"Hinata did you not see the hope in their eyes when we left? You've done more for them in those few minutes than the crown ever has."

"Then that must change." Hinata clutched his hands. "We're in a position of power and with that power comes specific obligations. What is it?" Hinata asked Sasuke seeing him stare at her.

"Its just...You're so passionate. I don't think the king betted on you coming in and changing the system. Don't get me wrong I agree with you and I'd be honoured if you would let me help you with this."

During the feast many people came to congratulate them most of them they didn't know, but a few of them they did. The food was exquisite Hinata had never ate such fancy food in her life. After the food the tables were quickly cleared and moved to the sides of the room to make space for a dance floor. Sasuke and Hinata danced their first dance as a married couple while their guests watched on. After that song Hinata danced with the king, Itachi and someone Sasuke didn't know. He couldn't take his eyes off Hinata watching her dance with that man so familiar to her, deep in the pit of his stomach he felt the first twinge of jealousy.

"I see Hinata is dancing with her cousin Neji." Itachi came to stand beside him. Itachi knew his brother too well instinctively knowing Sasuke needed to be put at ease.

"Her cousin?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Um Neji Hyuga, he's a knight at their castle."

"You're well informed Itachi." Sasuke commented.

"If you paid attention in council meetings maybe you would be too little brother."

Once the music for the dance stopped Sasuke went to introduce himself to Hinata's cousin. He got the distinct feeling Neji Hyuga didn't like him very much but when he saw the way Hinata linked her arm in his affectionately he began to ease up. They each worked their way around the room making sure to talk to their friends and introducing them. By the time they had done that they were both rather tired.

"Just tell me when you want to go and we can." Sasuke told her. He suddenly realised how that sounded, once they left the feast that would mean they'd have to go to their bedroom and...consummate their marriage. He didn't want Hinata to feel like he was rushing her or pressuring her in any way.

"I'm ready to go now, it's been a long day." Hinata told him quietly.

When they announced their departure the guests raised their glasses and cheered merrily. Hinata and Sasuke walked in nervous silence as they followed the priest that would bless their bed. When they finally entered his room, now their room Sasuke realised the maids must have been in from this morning and cleared up. A new blanket lay out on his bed...Their bed, dammit he'd have to get use to that! A new chest of draws had been placed in **their** room which could only be for Hinata's belongings. Not only was there new draws but also, a dressing table which already had Hinata's things like perfume laid out nearly on it. Little cushions had miraculously appeared on... **Their** bed, cushions so small he couldn't understand the function of them other than to look pretty? His room this morning had been masculine, he'd had everything he needed at a bare minimum, but now it was their room with all it's feminine little touches.

Hinata stood away from Sasuke while the priest blessed their bed and them also. She could feel her hands shaking giving away her nerves, she wasn't afraid to admit she was scared she didn't know if she was ready for this yet but she also didn't want to upset Sasuke on their wedding night either.

Sasuke frowned at the priest whom after saying their blessings should of gone by now but instead he went to stand to one side of the room.

"Why are you just standing there?" Sasuke asked him abruptly.

"Sir. You father told me I had to stay and watch to make sure...er...you and princess Hinata consummate your marriage." Sasuke heard Hinata draw in a shaking breath.

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke shouted outraged at such a suggestion.

"But Sir the king-"

"I don't give a crap what he says. What happens in this room is between me and my wife! You can tell **that** to the king!" Sasuke began pushing the priest out of the room.

"Prince Sasuke this is most disrespectful-"

"No! What is disrespectful is putting my self and my wife under so much pressure! Get out!" Sasuke gave him one last push out the door.

"You will need this then." The priest handed him over a red blanket folded neatly.

"And what is this?"

"It's the royal baby blanket, for good luck. We will be needing proof that the deed is done." Sasuke slammed the door in the priests face and locked it for good measure. With his forehead pressed against the door he took deep breaths trying to calm his anger and threw the 'royal baby blanket' on the floor. Hearing Hinata giggle from where she stood Sasuke looked at her bewildered.

"I'm sorry I know it's not funny its just," Hinata laughed even harder, "it's just that's the first time you said, 'me and my wife' and it had be to then..." Hinata trailed off trying to calm her laughter.

"You like that I said that?"

"Yes! Yes. I-I did." Sasuke smirked at her answer. "B-But you realise now you've sent everyone out our rooms you're going to have to unlace my dress?" Suddenly Sasuke felt very warm, unlace her dress...

Hinata sat down at the dressing table and began taking out all the pins in her hair one by one. After each pin came out a piece of hair would fall down her back Sasuke had no idea hair could be so erotic. Once she'd finally undone her hair she dragged her fingers through it rustling up.

"What do you think he meant by they wanted proof?" Hinata asked him quietly looking at his through the mirror.

"I can only assume he meant. Blood." Sasuke told her quietly.

"I-I see. Can you help me out my dress please?"

Sasuke quickly walked across the room and stood behind Hinata and began the painstaking process of undoing Hinata's dress, as each cross over of her satin tie came loose more and more of Hinata's snow white skin revealed itself to him and her white bra. By the time he'd finished the only thing holding the dress in place was Hinata's hands at the front.

Looking at her in the mirror Sasuke moved her hair over one shoulder and kissed from one shoulder to the other, paying close attention to her neck when he heard her gasp in a certain spot. Hinata turned around and began undoing his tunic and eased it off his shoulder's, he heard it drop to the floor while with shaking fingers she began undoing his shirt. All the while she held up her dress with her arms.

When his shirt joined his tunic on the floor Hinata saw for the first time Sasuke's muscular chest and stomach. She could see scars littered his skin in places and she wanted to know how he got each and everyone. She wanted to kiss each and everyone but she was hesitant. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her and looked into his heated eyes. Looking at him she pushed her dress down her body and with his help stepped out of the skirts, she stood their for a moment as he took her in. Ino had bought her some fancy lingerie, telling her that all the ladies of the court were wearing it now. She tried not to fidget too much under his stare.

After a moment Hinata dared to look up off the floor and saw Sasuke just looking at her and breathing rapidly. One second he was standing in front of her and the next they were kissing. This kiss was nothing like the one's they'd had before, no they were guarded almost innocent compared to this kiss. This kiss was full of passion, it was heated, their mouths opened for one another, their tongues brushing against the others she even heard Sasuke groan when she'd pressed herself against him. Without breaking their kiss Sasuke picked her up off the floor and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his hardness dig into her and gasped pulling away from their kiss.

Sasuke walked them over to the bed and lay her gently underneath him once she'd made herself comfortable with her head on the pillows, Sasuke positioned himself between her legs. She noticed he didn't try to push down on her in anyway instead he leant on one arm while with the other he moved her hair from her face.

"I want you to be honest with me." Sasuke told her, his voice coming out husky, "If I hurt you in any way. Or if it gets too much we can stop." Hinata nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Yes husband." She whispered, as she touched his face as if she was trying to put every feature to memory.

Sasuke realised that was the first time she had called him such and began kissing her again. His free hand felt up and down her side, loving the way her stomach would ripple under his touch. He made sure to not to linger to long near her breasts, he didn't think he had the courage to touch them just yet. Moving his kisses down her neck Hinata moved her head to one side giving him more access and smiled when he found that sweet spot again making her moan above him. He could feel Hinata's hands on his back and shoulder's rubbing them, tickling them and wrap one leg around his waist giving his hand access to her buttocks. Sasuke gave it a testing squeeze to judge Hinata's reaction; her eyes burst open searching for him, her breathing came out rapid much like his own and Sasuke knew by her eyes she'd liked that. Silently she pulled at him and Sasuke moved away from her neck and back to her alluring mouth. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of her, finding all the secret places on her body that made her moan.

While kissing, Sasuke nestled his hips against Hinata's he felt as his hardness pressed against her core and the sensation, the friction through their clothes was more than Sasuke was prepared for making him pull away from Hinata's kiss just so he could get his breath back. He found it strange in a way, it's not like he'd never pleasured himself before but with Hinata every touch, every nerve ending felt ten times more sensitive.

"Sasuke." The sound of his name from her lips came out like a beg. She pulled him back to her face and began kissing him. With his hand resting on her hip he began to rub his thumb along her underwear he didn't dare move away from her hip bone in case she thought he was rushing her.

Hinata felt like her whole body was on fire, every sense was being taken over by Sasuke and consumed her mind. Half of her mind was telling her to let go and let this continue, the other was telling her wasn't ready yet. She didn't know which side to listen to.

"Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke quickly pushed himself off Hinata and leant back on his knees giving the pair of them space.

"Sorry. I'm rushing this, I know."

Hinata slowly sat up and pulled her legs in front of her chest, that wasn't why she'd spoken his name she was going to tell him that while she was just in her underwear, he was still only half naked and had yet to take off his pants. But now seeing his reaction she could tell Sasuke was just as divided with going through with this as much as she was. So she decided simply nod.

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet." She told him quietly a moment later, not looking in his eyes in case he saw the doubt from her own statement.

"It's ok. We don't have to do this tonight, we have the rest of our lives right." Hinata nodded in agreement. "I know there's a lot of pressure on us but this is our marriage and our bodies, let's not let other people effect what and when we want to do...that."

"W-What about what the priest said? About proof?"

Sasuke cursed under his breath, he'd forgotten about that idiot. Sasuke tried to think of a way they could make it look like they had consummated their marriage, at least that way the pressure all around them would die down, at least for a little while. Proof. What proof would they need? Blood. Sasuke looked around the room suddenly an idea forming in his mind. He walked over to his desk and began looking for the small knife he kept in there.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Hinata asked him hesitantly as he came back to the bed.

"Giving them proof." Sasuke used the tip of the knife to cut into his palm, just a small cut, enough to draw a little blood. He let his blood drop off his hand and on to the bedding.

"Sasuke!?" Hinata cried and stood up off the bed, quickly retrieving a towel from their shared bathroom. She took the knife from his hand and began gently cleaning up his hand. Sasuke smirked at Hinata, she already cared enough for him to not like seeing him in pain.

"I can't believe you just did that. You could of really hurt -" Sasuke cut her off by kissing her. He just couldn't help it, his eyes would look at her then to her lips and before he knew it he was kissing her.

"We should get some sleep." Sasuke suggested. "I'll sleep on the floor if you like?"

"No! No. I would like you to sleep in bed with me." Hinata blushed at her out burst. "I mean if you want to?" Sasuke nodded and went to retrieve some looser pants to wear in bed. Hinata also grabbed one of her nighties and walked in to the bathroom to change.

Once they were both in bed, they both lay on their backs in a straight line both on the edge of their sides leaving a massive gap between them.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he felt a warm presence next to him, curved against his chest. Opening his eyes slowly with the morning light pouring in because he'd forgotten to shut the curtains the night before. When he saw Hinata tucked in to his bare chest he placed his arm over her waist. He noticed that during the night they had both moved to the middle of their bed and where there was once a gap, no space between existed. He breathed in a contented sigh knowing he was the lucky man that got to wake up with Hinata every morning.

The peace was soon interrupted when he heard a commotion of noise outside in their main room where they had their writing desks, a sitting area where they could have guests. Sasuke gingerly eased himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Hinata. Unlocking the door from their bedroom Sasuke tried to control his face when he saw the King standing by the already lit fire.

"Arh here he is!" The king smiled at him, something Sasuke wasn't at all use to. "Where is Hinata?"

"Sleeping." Sasuke answered simply.

"Must have been a tiring night." Sasuke could see the way the king looking at him, searching for details.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. The king clearly wasn't happy with his one worded answer.

"Sasuke?" Hinata walked out their bedroom in just her nightie with one shoulder strap hanging half way down her arm Sasuke couldn't help but think she reminded him of a fairy. With Hinata now out of their room Sasuke noticed maids going in and already tidying it up.

"Arh I see I have come a little early for the happy couple." The king spoke alerting Hinata to his presence in the room. Hearing a little 'eep' off her she quickly stood behind Sasuke and clung on to his arm.

"You have indeed." Sasuke frowned. He knew there was something behind this early visit, the king was after something. When the maids came out with their sheets Sasuke knew straight away. The proof!

"Good. I see the deed is done. Finally Sasuke you get something right." Sasuke clenched his hands beside him trying to contain his anger. How dare he! How dare he come in their room and pry in to their private business! Well more fool him, Sasuke thought with a sneer, they'd fooled him into thinking they had consummated their marriage.

"That is all I needed to see however the court will want to see this also."

"The court?!" Sasuke shouted outraged.

"Mmm. Hang it up in the palace gardens for everyone to see. I want the world to know of our new alliance." The king told the maid. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Hinata who was currently burring her face into his back.

"Is that all you came for? Cos we'll be taking our leave now." Sasuke took Hinata's hand into his and pulled her into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

A month after their nuptials Sasuke and Hinata were more comfortable together. They still hadn't consummated their marriage but they both made a vow to each other they wouldn't until they were both ready. That doesn't mean to say they hadn't done other 'things' together. Oh no they had become masters at kissing. Most nights or even mornings sometimes, they enjoyed feeling each others bodies with their underwear on. They had never seen each other completely naked as of yet but Hinata felt like it was only a matter of time.

Not only had they grown closer physically but emotionally too. Hinata and Sasuke would make sure they spent time together in their room, discussing each others day. Sasuke would take the time to see her in between his tutoring and would often be found walking the gardens or practising sword skills or archery. They could be seen laughing together, talking together and closer than what would be called 'proper' for outside their bedroom. The palace gossip mill was never ending about the pair; 'did you see them kissing in the corridor?', 'I heard the prince lifted her skirts and they made love against the wall.' Sasuke and Hinata found these hilarious obviously that last rumour was a lie but kissing in the corridor? Well not entirely a lie, one of the servants had caught them at one point.

Hinata sat in Ino's room along with Sakura and Tenten while Sasuke attended to matters of state with his father and brother. They each sat in comfortable silence, each concentrating on their own tasks. Hinata was writing a letter to her father and mother back in Suna, she missed them a great deal yet she was very happy at the palace now.

Seeing a servant walk in to the room Hinata frowned when he came to stand in front of her and handed her note in her husbands writing. Opening the letter Hinata felt an uneasiness roll in her stomach, Sasuke was asking her to stay out their rooms until she was called for, he had invited a guest back to their room and would like some privacy. When she spoke to her friends about the letter there was an uncomfortable since between the three of them, as they knew something she did not.

"What is it?" Hinata asked them cautiously.

"It's just...Well there's only one reason I know why a husband would ask his wife to stay away from their rooms." Sakura answered her awkwardly.

"It's ok Hinata, most men in court have a mistress." Ino tried comforting her. Instead Hinata felt even less comforted. She felt sick down to her feet. How could he do this to her they'd made a vow to wait! And now he had taken a mistress. She felt betrayed, beyond hurt and totally embarrassed.

Feeling anger aimed squarely at Sasuke she abruptly ran from the room. She would not stand for this, she ran towards their room not caring what people would say.

She ran so fast she nearly fell over trying to stop herself as she came to their door. Feeling the anger bubbling within her even more Hinata burst through the door and scowled when her eyes landed on her husband.

"You!" She pointed at him. "How dare you! I won't stand for it!" She screamed.

"Hinata? What are you on about?" Sasuke looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"This!" She threw the letter at him. "I won't be shoved aside for some...some whore!"

"Have you completely gone mental wife?" Sasuke stood up from his chair. "What would I be doing with a whore?"

"You-You know perfectly well!" Hinata brushed the tears that were now falling down her face, "I can't believe I love you and this is how I'm to be treated." Hinata turned from Sasuke's face, she couldn't even look at him now. She wrapped her arms around herself and silently cried. Sasuke stood in silence trying to take in what Hinata had just said.

Sasuke closed the gap between them, not being able to stand hearing Hinata cry anymore. He had meant to just cuddle her, but with her confession of loving him still in the forefront of his mind he couldn't help but crash his lips against hers.

Hinata stood there for a heartbeat shocked at the force of Sasuke's kiss but was soon kissing him back just as passionately. She loved the way his tongue would dominate hers so powerfully. This man was all consuming, he made her think of nothing but him. The way he touched her made her body feel more alive than ever and then like someone had thrown a stone through a window pain, it all came crashing down around her. She pulled back all to quickly for Sasuke and suddenly slapped him hard across his cheek.

Sasuke could stood stunned with his face still to the side from the force of her slap, his cheek stung and he could already feel it going red. Hearing Hinata begin to cry he turned to face her and saw it face full of despair.

"Hinata?" Sasuke's asked making sure his voice was soft. "Am I to believe you think my company tonight is with another woman?" Hearing Hinata cry even harder Sasuke closed the gap between them and pulled her in to his arms, even though she struggled at first. "Stupid wife. Stop being so stubborn." Sasuke muttered. "Hinata." He spoke her name more firmly this time and cupped her cheeks in his hands making her look at him. "There is no other woman and there never will be."

"But-But you said you were having company tonight."

"Yes. Naruto. Not another woman. I arranged a meeting with Naruto to discuss the orphanage and how we can help. I..I wanted to surprise you." He told her sheepishly. Hinata brought her hands up to his and moving them from her face she linked her fingers into his.

"There's definitely no other woman?" Hinata confirmed.

"No other. Just you." Sasuke smirked seeing Hinata bite her bottom lip trying to control her smile. "You said you loved me."

"I did?" Hinata blushed. Of course she knew she told him she had but now she felt beyond mortified by her outburst.

"You did." Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, hearing her breath tremble he smiled against her lips. "And do you?" He whispered.

"Yes." Hinata's confirmation came out like a moan. She couldn't take his teasing lips anymore, she moulded her mouth against his once more and brought her hand to his hair and the other around his back. Sasuke picked her up off the floor and pulled at her skirts freeing her legs to wrap around his waist. He walked them towards to table and pushed everything off it, they heard many things clanging to the floor, neither of them cared though being so caught up in the other. Hinata pulled at his shirt up and with the help of Sasuke it went flying to floor also. Sasuke began kissing and licking her neck and found her sweet spot making her moan his name. Kissing down her breast bone he was stopped in his path by her dress, lifting his head he grabbed hold of the material in his hands and tore the silk. With a satisfying rip the dress tore open revealing to him her strapless bra underneath. His hand stroked down her neck and cleavage causing Hinata to arch her back and effectively pushing her cleavage in to his hands. Moving his hand to one of her breasts he cupped it in his hand, enjoying the way it filled his hand. Testing the way it felt as he began kneading her breast, he watched Hinata's face in awe loving her reaction to his touch as she gasped and withered on the table. When he began kissing the top of her breast that was not hidden away in the confides of her bra Hinata's fingers pulled at the back of his hair, she was obviously enjoying this as much as he was. Feeling more daring he licked her breasts delicate skin, Hinata arched her back bringing her chest into his face all the more, God he loved her reactions! He moved his hands to her back and felt for the catch that was holding her bra in place, he growled in frustration when the catch wouldn't come loose with his shaking fingers, Hinata must of heard because in a second her hands replaced his and the material was suddenly loose. Moving his head up he grabbed hold of the bra and pulled it off her body and threw it over his shoulder. This was the first time he'd ever seen Hinata's bare breasts and just seeing them had his cock twitching. Her breasts were beautifully pale apart from her pink and already pert nipples seemingly already begging for his attention. Looking up to Hinata's gaze he saw her looking at him judging his reaction he booked his hips in to her so she could feel his hardness for herself. Hinata moaned and pulled him down on top of her, her nails dug into his shoulder blades delightfully as their tongues searched for each others. This was pure lust, passion and love all mixed up in to one, it had the hairs on Sasuke's neck pricking up. Feeling her chest pressed against his he moved one hand so he could pay with her nipple between his thumb and finger. He'd read books, so many books about doing this but none of them could compare to Hinata, she was true beauty and she was all his.

"Sasuke." She moaned against him. He'd always hated his name his father had given him, but damn did he love his name from her lips, he wanted her crying it out for the whole palace to hear! Call him selfish, call him possessive he didn't care as long as it was it his name Hinata was crying out the world could fuck off for all he cared. Let the whole palace gossip about them as long as they knew it was him Hinata begged to touch her.

Hinata felt Sasuke move from her lips to her breast and instantly she was set alight by his tongue licking her nipple, sucking her nipple into his mouth and nibbling on it sending chills down her body. Between her legs she could wetness and a yearning to be touched only Sasuke could help her. His nibbles on her nipple hurt but in a strange pleasurable way that had her frantically moving her hands all over his body, anywhere she could reach she touched. He seemed to like it judging by the goosebumps she left in her wake. But she wanted more, she knew she ready for their next step and all could think was 'too many clothes', she wanted them naked, she wanted to feel his skin on hers, to memorise it; every millimetre of him. Feeling daring she moved her hand slowly down his back, around his backside and took hold of his hardness in her hand. She's felt it before, but she'd always been hesitant in her touch, this time she was sure, her grip was hard and when she began to rub her hand against it she heard the sensual growl of approval off Sasuke.

"Fuck. Hinata." Two words muttered from his mouth as he lifted himself up and leaned his upper weight on his arms. He moved his hips pushing down on her hand even more, she felt powerful and sure of herself for once, it was she that brought him pleasure. Nobody else could do this for him. Yet still she wanted more! Moving her other hand she pulled at his trousers front, loosening them around his hips and pushed her other hand into his underwear. She could feel his cocks hardness, feel its hot skin against her, feel it twitching. She wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it, wanting to feel how big it was for herself. Sasuke moaned against her neck and bit into it making her eyes roll back and gasp in pure pleasure. Only Sasuke could bring out this side of her, only he could make her beg for release.

Something primal in Sasuke awoke, a fire burned bright only Hinata could fan and extinguish all at once. He tore her dress even more till it was two pieces and ripped her petticoats off her legs. His hands trailed slowly up her legs, God he loved the feel of her skin under his touch! Hinata wrapped her legs around his hips gripping him place.

"Sasuke." She cupped his face gently and looked at him, her face full of love and trust. "Make love to me." It came more like a demand than a question and he wasn't going to object! He wanted her body, mind and soul! He wanted her claimed as his! He wanted every pore on her body to be filled with him. So kill him, yes he's a selfish arse, but was he gonna disappoint his wife? Fuck no!

Sasuke smirked at Hinata wickedly and nodded his head. Hooking his fingers into her underwear he pulled them down her legs, having to take a step back in process. He could see her already wet for him, proof that she wanted him. God she was beautiful! He pushed his pants and underwear off and basked in the nakedness of them both. This was it! Finally after a month of marriage and touching only through clothes his wife and himself were ready and willing. He was happy they waited. Happy this would be on their terms. Fuck the palace, fuck the kingdom, fuck everyone! The only person that mattered to him was his wife!

Standing between her legs he looked at his wife's face searching for any sign of doubt or regret, instead he saw her bite her lip seductively and a small smile on her face. Taking hold of his cock he positioned himself at her entrance and with a shaky breath push into her core. He had to fight with himself not to just slam into her, instincts were telling him that would be bad right now especially for Hinata. He could feel her stretch to accommodate him even more and soon enough he'd pushed his whole length into her slick wet core. For a few seconds he just stayed there allowing Hinata to get use to feeling and himself to control his already building release. They were both breathing rapidly now. Sasuke looked down at Hinata trying to judge if if she was in any pain, he'd heard some women bleed during their first time and he was trying his hardest to not make this an unpleasant experience for her. He moved his hands over hers and linked their fingers together, she must have felt his gaze on her because she opened her eyes to stare right back into his.

"I love you." The words poured out of him as if he had no control over them at all, not that he regretted saying them! He'd felt this way for a while now he just could never find the perfect moment or perfect place to say it. But here, having her in his arms and consummating their marriage for the first time felt more than perfect. Hinata's eyes glossed over with unshed tears and she moved her head up slightly and began kissing him. Their kiss was tender and needy all wrapped in to one, when she moved her hips he took that as sigh she was ready to continue.

Moving his hips back Sasuke pulled his cock out enough till he could feel its head about to come out then moved his hip back down into her. Both moaned at the sensation it brought them, breaking their kiss. Sasuke built up a steady rhythm and once Hinata began to move her hips also the feeling was unbelievable. He felt like they were two beings becoming one, one heartbeat, one rhythm, one soul. He was hers entirely and she was his! Like a piece of music he could feel them building up to a crescendo the only word that came out their mouths were the others name. Louder and louder they called out as their pace built up, with the sounds of their voice another sound joined them; their bodies smacking deliciously together and the sound of the table moving against the stone floor. Sasuke didn't know how much longer the table could last so he pulled Hinata up wrapping her arms around his shoulder's and moved them in front of the warm fire and on to wolf skin rug.

Hinata rolled over so she straddled Sasuke and smiled at his arched eyebrow. His hands rested on her hips and she began to gently rock them back and forth. She could feel him deep within her, a feeling not unpleasant as she'd assumed, no, she felt incredible. When she began to move her hips up and down she had to place her hands on his chest to steady herself. Sasuke moved one hand to the bottom of her long hair and tugged on it making her arch her back.

"Sasuke." Came out her moan as she felt him go even more deeper. Sasuke sat up off the rug and began kissing her neck, knowing the spot that had her trembling all over. She didn't think she could last like this any longer. She'd thought her first time would be painful but this was pure unadulterated pleasure, it was addictive. No! It was Sasuke that was addictive, her body craved him, from his touch to his smell. He consumed her in every way and she loved it!

She moved her arms to his thighs so her chest was now in his face and gasped when he began to suck and play with her nipples all the while they moved their hips. She could feel him twitching more and more within her feel something deep within her stirring getting ready to explode.

"Hi-na-ta." Her name came out broken with the pace of their love making. "Fuck me." She couldn't tell if he was cursing or asking, either way she picked up the pace, making him groan while he sucked on her other nipple causing sensual vibrations.

God he was the luckiest man in the fucking world! Was all he could think. His beautiful, innocent, sweet wife was pure sin when it came to making love. Their bodies glistened with perspiration, he could feel Hinata's legs shaking with the effort it was taking her to ride him. Rolling them over so once again he was on top of her, he moved one of her legs over his arm allowing him to go deeper in her, Hinata cried out throwing her head back and dug her nails into buttocks. Sasuke's pace was frantic, matching his heart beat, he could feel he was so close to loosing all control.

"Sas-uke. Fuck!" Sasuke smiled, he'd never heard Hinata swear before, even when she missed her target with an arrow.

"Cum for me Hinata." He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Almost as if she was waiting for him to ask he felt her muscles twitch around him, she began to scream out his name for anyone walking past their room to hear. Feeling her release on him and the even more wetness it caused Sasuke released into her after only a couple more pumps into her. Once his body stopped twitching uncontrollably he lay his head on her bosom and basked in the aftermath of their love making.

* * *

Prince Sasuke and Princess Hinata were much loved by the people, not just in the capitol but all over the kingdom. They were remembered for their genuine love for one another, even on outings of state they could be seen holding hands; something never seen before from a royal couple. A testament to their love was their 6 beautiful children, all strong willed and a mixture of their both their mother and father.

Once the king passed away and Itachi was crowned the new King he proclaimed Prince Sasuke and Princess Hinata would be his heirs, he knew they would bring stability to the kingdom. They were also credited for their charity work; both came together to organise grand functions out of their own pocket to raise money to help the poor. Sasuke and Hinata would be found most days walking through the poorest sections of the capitol and each village they visited making sure to assist in anyway they could. Arranging education, a strong and sturdy roof over a families head, helping a farmer pick their harvest, nothing was below them, even manual labour.

Their 6 children were also a blessing on the crown, none of them thought they were above anyone. Their mother made sure to teach them that without the people, they would be nothing. With their power, they had to make sure everyone on their kingdom was cared for no matter what their status. They even adopted a little girl, after having their first child, a girl whom they both loved just as much as their blood children. They had found her in an orphanage in the capitol and had both formed such a bond with her they couldn't ignore it. Little Lilo she was known as by all. The family brought so much joy and a promise of a future that none would ever dream of harming them, a war would have broke loose if someone even mentioned a bad word against them. Prince Sasuke and Princess Hinata Uchiha were forever known as the couple who really did live happy ever after.


	10. His Beauty and Her Beast

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait...So I've decided after watching Beauty and the Beast this weekend with my little girl that I loved the idea of turning that story into a SasuHina Fic! So I'm just leaving the first chapter on here, but the rest of the story will have it's own story tag. So if you like the sound of it pls follow the new story :)**

 **Quick thing before you start reading! I'm going to be copying the actual 'Beauty and the beast' movie, I will be keeping this story in the 'Naruto Universe' and be adding my own twists to the plot so it won't be to predictable! So I hope you it! Pls review and follow the new story if you like it!**

 **Kim XXX**

* * *

 **His Beauty and Her Beast**

 **Chapter 1**

"Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her haggered appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologise, but it was too late; for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. For shamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window in to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken; if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

Hinata looked down at her little sister snuggled into her blankets, already sleeping peacefully and closed the story book. Kissing Hanabi's forehead Hinata walked out the bedroom as silent as she could.

Going to her own bedroom now Hinata sat on her window seat and looked at the village of Konoha in front of her. The village was so peaceful at this time of night, the glow from the lamp posts looked more like fireflies. The autumn wind blowing the red and yellowing leaves off the trees, it was a beautiful village now in time of peace. Hinata rested her head on the window and thought of all that she had accomplished since the war.

It had been 3 years since Hinata and her classmates had returned from the war. Apart from one. A silent tear slid down her cheeks thinking of her beloved cousin, who had died protecting her. She missed him even now, missed his advice, his voice, his protectiveness of her, how she knew he would have her back in every situation. But now he was gone from her sight, but not from her heart she reminded herself. Hinata had been consumed in her grief upon her return from the battlefield that even when Naruto started dating other girls she had felt hurt, but it was nothing compared to her hurt of loosing Neji, even now it was nothing in comparison.

So Hinata had all but let go of that love she'd had for Naruto. She had showed him time and time again how much she cared and each time Naruto would turn away, she understood he had other priorities; getting Sasuke back and a war to name but a couple but since the end of the war he had shown her no signs that he returned her feelings. And after Neji, Hinata didn't think she could ever love someone again, the pain of loosing that someone was far too much for her to bare.

So here she was in her 19th year, still a ninja for the village. Reading stories to her younger sister, although Hanabi was probably too old for bedtime stories now, the two sisters both still loved to have that connection between them. For Hinata it was to have a connection with someone from her family. For Hanabi her older sister was like a mother to her, their mother had died not long after Hanabi's birth and Hinata had piratically raised her when their father hadn't. She had read her bedtimes stories each night, soothed away any nightmares, held her when she'd hurt herself and cared for her, she'd scolded her in a way only a mother can. But she was also been the voice of reason when Hanabi knew she had done wrong, Hinata was the one who would give her unconditional love. It didn't matter if she wasn't strong or couldn't hit her opponent, each time Hanabi was beaten down Hinata was there to pick her up again and to be the only person who was confident in her to get back up and try again. Hanabi only wished she could have done the same for Hinata.

* * *

The next morning after Hinata had fallen asleep at the window, again, she decided to go for a walk into the village. Picking up the book she had read to Hanabi last night, Hinata made her way to the library at the centre of the village. She received many looks off passers by, she knew what they thought of her. They thought she was strange, with her pale and pupil less eyes that were the trademark of her clan. As a child she had been bullied because them, they called her a monster something that Hinata as a sensitive child took to heart. Not only did they think she was strange because of her eyes they thought her odd now because since her return from the war she had become distant, preferred to keep to herself and at home unless she was called on a mission and even then they were solo missions.

Her friends from the rookie 9 had tried their hardest to talk to her but Hinata had closed off her heart now, she'd rather be alone...sometimes. And in those times of absolute loneliness Hinata lost herself in a book. Stories coming to life with her imagination as per their words, she could imagine being anywhere, imagine a new life for herself one where she was happy and going on an adventure. She'd read so many books, even in to the high hundreds, so much so she had nearly read every book in the library, their were ones she loved so much she'd read them twice.

Hinata walked up the main village street watching the people go about their dairy business, seeing baker placing his freshly made loafs in the window ready to sell, seeing them gave Hinata an idea so went in to the shop to buy herself her favourite pastry's and a treat for Hanabi too.

"Arh good morning Hinata." The old baker bower to her. In their village everyone tended to know everyone's name and their business so it came as no surprise the baker used her name. "Where are you off to on this fine morning?"

"The library, I just finished this wonderful story about-"

"That's nice, Marie the baguettes, hurry up!" He shouted through the back door of the shop, "What can I get you?" Hinata smiled politely and looked down, how silly of her to think the baker would really be interested. Hinata sighed to herself, I guess closing yourself off to people meant that they really didn't care about you. Hinata pointed to the cinnamon bun and a iced bun for Hanabi and quickly paid.

Walking out the shop Hinata placed her goods in her backpack and carried on walking. As she drew nearer to the library the crowds began to gather she could hear the villagers buying their wares or greeting one another. This was when she felt the pang of loneliness but she dispelled that feeling as she walked in to her safe heaven of the library.

"Arh Hinata." The librarian greeted her happily.

"Good morning." Hinata smiled, and handed him the book "I've come to return a book I've borrowed. Have you got anything new?" She asked excitedly.

"Not since yesterday." He chucked at her, "How about this one?" He picked up a book at the side of him and showed her the title. "It's a love story and-"

"I don't think that's for me." Hinata gave the man an apologetic smile.

"Oh yes. You don't read love stories." He looked at her carefully as if trying to analyse her, "Some of the best stories ever written are love stories, you know?" He told her gently.

Hinata and the librarian had this discussion every time of course, and each time she would smile, nod and pick a book about grand adventures and a fairy tail book for Hanabi, the only time she'd read love stories were to Hanabi.

"I know a book that's right up your alley." The librarian smiled and gestured to follow him along one of the rows of books, "It's one of the best revenge stories ever written."

"Revenge?" Hinata asked.

"Mmmm. Not too violent or anything. I think you'd enjoy it, don't know why I never thought of it before." He paused at a certain section and looked along the books searching for a certain one. "Here it is." He pulled out the book and handed it over to Hinata. "Try it, for little old me?" He encouraged.

Hinata nodded her head and chose another book to read to Hanabi.

"That one? But you've read it twice." He chuckled as he stamped the first book indicating when she'd need to return it.

"Oh I know but it's Hanabi's favourite; far off places, daring sword fights, a magic spell a prince in disguise." The librarian smiled again at Hinata as she reeled off all the details of the books story, he knew then that Hinata was the one who secretly loved the story.

"If she likes it all that much it's hers."

"But Sir?-" Hinata's cheeks coloured.

"I insist!" He placed the book in her hands gently.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Hinata touched the book cover tenderly.

"Miss Hyuga, the Hokage wishes to see you." Hinata turned on the spot to the Anbu messenger and nodded her head in response and told him she'd be right there.

"Duty calls." Hinata smiled back again at the librarian an placed the Count of Monte Cristo in her backpack, careful not to squash the pastry's from the bakery.

Now walking towards the Hokage tower she read the other book as she went. She knew the village like the back of her hand, knew all the short cuts but she strolled without a care in the world wanting to loose herself in her book. She knew she probably should of picked up the pace and gone to the Hokage tower as quickly as possible, they wouldn't call her in for nothing, but she couldn't help it. The itch to read the book took over everything for her.

She hadn't told the librarian, but this book was actually her favourite and not Hanabi's. A love story even though it was, she knew somewhere deep down she longed to fall in love like so many of the princesses did in their fairy tails but she kept it a secret. She had proclaimed her love to Naruto and showed it countless times but nothing had come of that, so she didn't see what was the point in showing someone you loved them romantically anymore; and that's why if ever the time would come that she did fall in love again she would bury it, hide it even. She didn't want to feel embarrassed again or for her friends to feel sorry for her. She smiled to herself as she read her favourite part, where the female character met prince charming without even knowing he was a prince, in fact she wouldn't find out till chapter 3 and she only knew that because she'd read this book time and time again.

Now Hinata was engrossed in her book she didn't notice how the streets were more full of people. One in particular had his eyes on Hinata, he went by the name of Toneri. He believed himself to be in love with Hinata Hyuga, he's 'fallen' on her by her looks alone. The town's people had claimed her to be odd, but to him she was as beautiful as he was, a fact which he knew to be true. As per the fact he had many fan girls who wanted him, told him he was handsome and was the best huntsman in their village. Yes, he was the best there was no doubt about it and in his arrogance he believed he deserved the best looking wife, even if she was odd he could change her! Make her into his wife and raising their 6 strong lads, all like himself. He would provide everything for their family while Hinata stayed at home and fed them.

"She's the one Momoshiki, the lucky woman I'm going to marry." Toneri pointed towards Hinata.

"But her? She's the Byakugan princess, Hiashi Hyuga's daughter-"

"The most beautiful girl in town." Toneri interrupted him.

"I know but-"

"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best." Toneri grabbed hold of his hunting partner roughly.

"B-But of course...Well you do..But-"

"Right from the moment that I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. In this God forsaken town there's only she, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hinata."

Toneri began to try and make his way through the crowds, pushing people past in his way. His destination? Hinata. Momoshiki grumbled to himself and tried to follow after Toneri. He couldn't understand the attraction Toneri had with her, he could have any girl in town and he wanted the strange one? The one who didn't fit in at all, as the villagers put it, it was a pity and a sin she doesn't quite fit in. Love was weird!

Toneri in his haste to want to talk to Hinata climbed up to the roof tops, now there was no villagers to get in his way he ran along and jumped from roof to roof and jumped back down at the end of the street.

"Hello Hinata." He gave his most brilliant smile, he heard her greet him in reply but saw she took no notice of him with her head still in her book. Moving towards her he snatched the book from her hands and began to flick through the pages.

"Toneri, can I have my book please?" She tried to take it back off him, but with him being taller than her he easily kept it out of her reach.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." He teased.

"Well some people like use their imagination." Hinata folded her arms over her chest, realising that trying to grab the book back of him was futile.

"Hinata," He threw the book behind him on to the ground, "It's about time you get your head out of these books and start paying attention to more important things, like me." He smiled down at her again. He grew frustrated though when he saw she looked right past him and to the book on the floor. "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas and thinking-"

"Toneri, you are positively primeval." She frowned and picked up her book.

"Why, thank you Hinata." Having taken what she said as a compliment he tried to pull her in to his arms. However Hinata didn't mean it as a compliment and quickly manoeuvred herself away from his reach.

"Why don't me and you go for a walk?"

"I'm sorry Toneri I can't I have to get to the Hokage tower." Hinata bowed to him respectfully and ran away from him.

"So how'd it go?" Momoshiki asked, knowing it didn't go well at all, he hoped this would put an end to Toneri's obsession with the Hyuga.

"Just watch Momoshiki, I will marry Hinata if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage desk, her back straight and awaiting her new mission. Hokage Kakashi sat at his desk and looked through the paperwork around him trying to find the file he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He pulled out the file, knocking others to the ground. "Now Hinata I've called you here today for a mission only you can...aid with." Hinata nodded her head, "It's a rather...unconventional mission." He explained, "You see, Sasuke Uchiha is returning to the village from his travels tomorrow. Now he is the only living Uchiha being the clan head has fallen to him. What he doesn't realise is the position he has inherited comes with specific rules. To be able to officially become the clan head he will need at least 5 alliances from other clans in the village. So he will need to form those alliances with the village, our clans such as your own and others as strong that are not in our village. Forming alliances comes with it diplomacy, something I'm afraid Sasuke is lacking. However, I believe with your help; an old classmate, someone who has been trained as an heiress since birth, he could succeed."

"My mission is to train Sasuke to be...diplomatic?" Hinata questioned.

"Sounds easy, however it is not. I was trying to think of a way to secure those alliances, something that could show the other clans that although the Uchiha may be lacking in number, for now, they will be a great ally for them also. An occasion where Sasuke could shine and show off the wealth of the Uchiha. I think a ball would be that occasion and with your help it would be a definite success."

"I-I see."

"This is no S-rank mission I know, but this mission is of vital importance, one I'm afraid only you are well enough equip to assist in."

"I understand." Hinata played with the hem on the bottom of her jacket, trying to think of anyone else who could take her place. But she knew the Hokage was right, she had organised balls at the Hyuga mansion many times, had been taught from a young age the decorum one needed to be an heiress. There were others in the rookie 9 that were to become the head of their clans but none as prestigious as the Hyuga.

"A word of warning though, Sasuke can be rather...cold, has a fowl temper but once he trusts you I'm sure all will be fine." Hinata tried to smile as the Hokage's advice. She had heard and seen how Sasuke treated his team mates she knew how cold he could be, especially to Sakura. But if this was to help her village she would have to find a way to over come all that.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. Given that Sasuke will be turning 21 in July we would need this completed by then. I know that seems quite far away now, but taking into account how Sasuke is we need all the time we can get. So I ask if would like you stay in the Uchiha mansion with him, Sasuke will...come around to the idea and I've spoken to your father and given the circumstances he has given his consent."

"Then I shall pack my bags tonight and be ready for Sasuke's return tomorrow." Hinata bowed. Kakashi gave her the cue to leave not long after that.

9 months she had to work and live with Sasuke Uchiha, she figured out. She tried not to doubt herself, the Hokage trusted her with this mission and she would not fail him! Thinking of all the night's she'd miss reading stories to Hanabi brought a sadness over her heart, she told herself though that at least this mission was in their village, it's not like she wouldn't be able to see Hanabi for the whole 9 months.


End file.
